KOBRA ¿POTTER?
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Harry desapareció después de destruir a Voldemort… Hermione y Ginny dueñas de un Kinder… una pequeña rubia, ojos azules, de cinco años, apellidada Potter llegará a ponerles la vida de cabeza... ¡¡¡CAPITULO FINAL UP!
1. KOBRA POTTER

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_HOOOOLA, YA ESTOY AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, NO TERMINÓ NINGÚN FIC PERO YA TENGO UNO NUEVO JAJAJAJAJA... ES ALGO CORTO Y NO TIENE MUCHA ACCIÓN PERO ES EL COMIENZO, ESPERO LES GUSTE... CON 5 RR SABRÉ SI LES GUSTA... EN ESTE FIC NO SERÉ CHANTAJISTA, LO PROMETO :)_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En América…

Un hombre de algunos 22 años con una rebelde cabellera azabache un poco por debajo de los hombros sujetada en una aristocrática coleta, vestido de una forma elegante pero dando un tono descuidado exquisito que solo él podría lograr: un pantalón negro, una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa casual negra, tenis converse negros con una flama creciente por el talón, rematando por unas finas gafas redondas cubriendo unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, caminaba con su portafolio bajo el brazo, rodeado de diez personas, una le sostenía un teléfono celular, cinco más hacían fila con documentos que él firmaba rápidamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de "KP", su empresa encargada de fabricar tarjetas madres… en pocas palabras el cerebro de una computadora; con la mano libre usaba hábilmente una palm, con el hombro izquierdo sostenía otro teléfono celular, dos mujeres tomaban nota de lo que su jefe balbuceaba para ellas, una más leía la agenda, un hombre recitaba las estadísticas de venta…

En Inglaterra…

--Ginny, ya tengo tu grupo listo… hoy en la mañana se completó --Hermione entraba muy alegre al pequeño departamento en el que Ginny vivía desde que Harry le había pedido lo comprendiera, que le diera un poco de tiempo para poder pensar, para poder encontrarse… de eso ya hacía cuatro años… Ginny miró a su amiga, a su ahora cuñada, tenía año y medio casada con Ron, estaba embarazada de tres meses, con gran dificultad se le notaba…

--Que bien Hermione, me alegra oír eso… porque en dos semanas empieza el ciclo escolar… ¿me darás segundo año, cierto? --Preguntó con sumo interés la pelirroja

--Sí…

-- ¿Por qué asumo que hay un pero? --Inquirió divertida Ginny

--Bueno… verás… Gin…

-- ¡Hermione, me estás asustando!

La castaña se sentó junto a su amiga

--Ginny, no significa nada, pero… la niña que inscribieron hoy… bueno…

-- ¡Vamos Hermione! --Apremió la pelirroja

--Se apellida Potter --Soltó la castaña, miró rápidamente a Ginny…

Ginny sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayó en la espalda, la boca se le secó horriblemente… se paralizó, Hermione se asustó, Ginny no parecía respirar…

--Gin…

-- ¿Potter?... ¿Harry la ha ido a inscribir? --Ginny hacía esfuerzos increíbles por no llorar

--No, ha ido un… la mano derecha del padre de la niña… Janet tomó los datos¿y puedes creer que no puso el nombre del padre? --Preguntó incrédula Hermione

Ginny enarcó una ceja

--Pero… la niña…

--Ginny, solo te lo digo para que el día de clases no te sorprendas, pero ella… mira…

Hermione le mostró una fotografía muggle tamaño postal, en ella, una hermosa niña con rizos dorados tan solo al caer de los hombros, de una impresionante mirada azul, con un vestido dorado le sonreía, Ginny miró la fotografía con la boca abierta, después miró a Hermione quien tenía una ligera sonrisa

--No puede ser hija de Harry, Ginny, la niña es rubia y tiene los ojos azules

--Harry tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, Hermione, y si lo ha hecho me alegra que sea feliz --Ginny intentó sonreír, pero fracasó… comenzó a llorar

--Ginny, la niña tiene cinco años y Harry se fue hace cuatro, es imposible que sea su hija… --la consoló Hermione

--No si se fue porque la niña iba a nacer

--Pero entonces Harry estaba contigo, y además vienen de América… el padre de la niña es un importante empresario dueño de una empresa que hace el cerebro de las computadoras, y los muggles las usan demasiado, en pocas palabras es multimillonario…

--Harry ya lo era, no sería problema para él hacer eso que dices --Refutó Ginny tercamente

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó:

--Harry tiene 22 años… para poder hacer eso debería haber estudiado ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, administración, mercadotecnia y muchas otras carreras más, y eso no podría haberlo hecho, de cada carrera son cuatro años o más, es demasiado joven, en la universidad muggle entras de 17 o 18 años, Harry se fue cuando tenía 18, la empresa tiene más de 10 en el mercado, aunque ha cambiado muchas veces de nombre… además… yo siempre he dicho que cuando Harry tenga hijos o sacan su cabello o sus ojos --agregó pensativa Hermione

--Quizá, pero… ¿Potter?

--Ginny, quizá ese apellido no sea muy común entre magos, pero con muggles los es mucho…

--Quizá Hermione… quizá…

----------------------

Era una colonia muy bonita, casi media manzana abarcaba el kinder de mejor calidad, podría decir que de toda Inglaterra, cuando se abrían los periodos de inscripciones a las personas no les importaba salir de diversas ciudades solo para inscribir a sus hijos en dicho Jardín de niños… era un edificio de cuatro pisos, en cada piso había una sección para la diversión de los pequeños, cada piso era un año en especial, en el cuarto piso estaba dirección, cuatro elevadores bien custodiados… con un enorme jardín en el que se miraban cientos de juegos, fuentes y demás que un parque debe tener, ni siquiera el primer ministro tendría tanta seguridad, quizá no toda se pudiera ver dado que las dueñas del jardín de niños eran brujas…

Antes de entrar al parque que el Jardín de niños tiene como simple vista, se encuentra recepción, lugar donde valga la redundancia, se reciben a los niños… seis maestras se encuentran ahí todos los días hasta las nueve de la mañana…

Las nueve en punto… las clases han iniciado… en el segundo piso, el aula de 2 "A", un salón amplio pintado en blanco adornado con diversas caricaturas muggles y animales, una educadora parece más alterada que los alumnos:

Ginny bastante nerviosa se pasea entre sus pequeños pupilos que la miran sonrientes, saluda distraída a los que conoce del año pasado, pregunta sus nombres a los que no conoce, se para frente a su escritorio y mira a todos sentados a sus pequeñas mesas, pero no encuentra lo que no la dejó dormir las últimas dos semanas, se sienta tras el escritorio y toma la lista de asistencia, quizá Hermione se haya equivocado y tenga que ir a pedir el grupo de esa niña… la tiene que conocer… revisa la lista rápidamente y se encuentra con lo que buscaba… comienza a leer en voz alta y pausada mirando a cada niño cuando al dar su nombre se pone de pie… unos segundos después llega al apellido de la discordia, toma aire y levanta la mirada hacia los niños

--Po… Potter Kobra --busca desesperadamente pero nadie se pone de pie --Potter Kobra --repite poniéndose de pie, pero se da cuenta de que es la última de la lista, cuanta a los pequeños pero son 14, le falta uno… no mira a ninguna pequeña rubia con rizos y ojos azules… no sabe si sentirse aliviada o preocuparse… mira de nuevo a los pequeños que a su vez la miran esperando alguna instrucción, hace una extraña mueca de desasosiego, toca un botón bajo el escritorio y un par de minutos después entra su asistente, cruza unas palabras y sale apresurada del aula…

Al final del piso mira un elevador con una gran "D" roja sobre él…

-- ¿Ginny¿Pero que haces aquí el primer día? --Pregunta extrañada Hermione, que por común acuerdo cumple con el rol de directora del kinder

--Hermione --Ginny preocupada se sienta frente a la castaña --no vino

-- ¿No vino¿Quién?

--La niña… la niña Potter

Hermione enarca una ceja y la mira entre divertida y confusa

--Pero Ginny…

--Habla para saber la razón, siento que debo conocerla…

Hermione mira a su amiga y ante la expresión de total preocupación y desesperación toma el teléfono…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las siete de la mañana en una gran mansión en la colonia más importante de Londres, en una amplia habitación pintada en rosa, en medio de la habitación una cama adoselada con cortinas doradas…

--Kou, vamos… arriba --Una hermosa mujer de algunos 25 años abría las cortinas de la habitación, después se dirigió a la cama --Kou --llamó con una sonrisa poniendo las manos en las cortinas que cubrían la cama

--mmrprñhns --un pequeño bulto envuelto en un edredón dorado se revolteó en medio de la cama

--Kou es hora de ir al kinder… vamos pequeña arriba -- abrió las cortinas de la cama --Kou… aquí tengo tu uniforme, te vas a ver realmente hermosa con él… mira tiene tu color favorito... es dorado y rojo --la mujer blandía sobre la niña una pequeña falda en línea "A" roja, una camisa blanca y un saco dorado con la insignia del Jardín de niños

Un par de hermosos y somnolientos ojos azules se asomaron por debajo del edredón, se volvieron a ocultar y segundos después el pequeño bulto se sentó en la cama, se quitó lentamente el envoltorio dorado dejando ver una maraña de lo que debían ser rizos dorados y miró al mujer que sujetaba el gancho con su ropa

-- ¿Dónde está mi papá? --preguntó con un mohín

--En una junta, pequeña… --Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa dulce

-- Él me dijo que me llevaría a la escuela

--Pero le salió algo de improvisto, Kou… tú eres una niña muy inteligente y…

--No me importa --lo interrumpió la pequeña --él me prometió que me iba a llevar --agregó a punto de llorar

--Kou, tu padre está trabajando, además no ha venido en tres días… siempre te llevo yo

--Pero no quiero que tú me lleves --gritó la niña, de un brinco salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño

--Kobra Potter sal inmediatamente de ahí, no hay tiempo para tus berrinches --tocó a la puerta --Kou por favor, se va a hacer tarde

--Déjame en paz, si mi papá no me lleva a la escuela no voy a ir --gritó la niña al otro lado de la puerta

--Kou, si tu padre se entera de que no me obedeciste se va a molestar y te va a castigar…

--MENTIROSA

--Kobra no me hables así…

-- Eres una mentirosa, porque mi papá no me va a castigar, porque cuando le digas todo, porque eres una chismosa, va a sonar su teléfono y va a ser algo muy importante y se le va a olvidar… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

La mujer negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Tengo hambre --La pequeña llegaba a la cocina con el cabello aún húmedo, vestida con un pantalón negro y una playera dorada, con pantuflas con la cabeza de un águila dorada

--Son las ocho y media Kobra --dijo con una gran paciencia Jane, la rubia que había intentado despertarla

--No recuerdo haberte pedido la hora --contestó altiva la niña

--No me hables así, niña

--Me vas a dar comida o pido algo por teléfono --siguió molesta Kobra

--Te prepararé huevo con…

--No quiero huevo, quiero hot cakes --la interrumpió

--Te haré huevo con tocino y después subirás a tu habitación… estarás castigada hasta que vuelva tu padre, te estás comportando muy mal

La niña la miró fijamente por espacio de tres segundos y le sonrió irónicamente, un gesto increíble en una niña de cinco años

--No te molestes, no comeré huevo… pediré algo por teléfono… --se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero bajo el aro de la puerta se detuvo y con una mirada prepotente miró a Jane --ni siquiera mi padre me castiga --y continuó su camino, dejando a una mujer rubia extrañada ante tal comportamiento…

Ese mismo día, pero a las cinco de la tarde, Harry Potter llegaba a su casa, agotado totalmente... llegó a la sala y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito

-- ¿Pero qué? --Se levantó un poco y metió la mano donde había estado sentado, tocó algo viscoso -- ¿Pizza? --se preguntó extrañado, se puso de pie totalmente y miró el sillón blanco con una enorme mancha naranja y marcas de aceite

--Hola Harry

--Jane… ¿qué? --Balbuceó el moreno mientras abrazaba a la rubia

--Kou, no quiso comer nada de lo que preparé y pidió pizza por teléfono, eso ha comido en todo el día, además… llamaron del kinder muy preocupados porque la niña no había asistido --Harry la miró extrañada --no quiso ir porque dijo que tú… --No terminó la frase, Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que la disculpara… su teléfono había sonado… --Dile a Kou que baje, quiero hablar con ella --balbuceó Harry quince minutos después

Una hora después Jane regresó a la sala, donde Harry terminaba de hablar

-- ¿Y Kou? --preguntó el moreno al ver llegar a la rubia sola

--Está en el salón de juegos, no quiso venir…

Harry se miraba molesto mientras caminaba en dirección del dichoso salón, pero antes de que llegara se topó con su pequeño dolor de cabeza

--Papito, que bueno que ya llegaste ¿Juegas conmigo a la casita? --preguntó con una gran sonrisa Kou, Harry la tomó del brazo y sin decir una sola palabra la jaló en dirección de su habitación…

Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana Jane y Kou iban en dirección del jardín de niños "La promesa del futuro", Kou iba sollozando abrazada a Jane… a las ocho cuarenta y cinco llegaban a un hermoso y colorido edificio de cuatro pisos… Kou bajó de la enorme limusina dorada, de mano de Jane… en recepción, Ginny se quedó prendida de la pequeña en cuanto la miró, el uniforme se le miraba muy bonito, y su cabello iba recogido en dos coletas con listones dorados, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los converse dorados… Ginny se encaminó hacia la pequeña

--Hola¿eres nueva aquí, cierto? --Le preguntó con una sonrisa a la niña, Kou la miró, se soltó de la mano de Jane, se abrazó a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, Jane la miró extrañada

--No pudo venir ayer, estaba indispuesta, disculpe

--No hay problema…

--soy Jane, por cierto… el reglamento dice de zapatos negros, pero no pude hacer que se los pusiera --Se disculpó la rubia

Jane se despidió de la niña, pero ésta no le hizo mucho caso, siguió llorando abrazada a Ginny… durante la clase la niña se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedían, no más… en el receso se mantuvo en una mesa aislada, no jugó… Ginny la observaba, podía encontrar más de algún parecido con Harry, sintió que su corazón se rompió cuando pensó en él, después la mujer que había traído a la niña… era rubia, pero no se parecía a la pequeña, podía asegurar que era mayor que Harry… ¿Acaso le gustarían mayores?

--Maestra Ginny…

La pelirroja miró hacia abajo y notó que tenía compañía

-- ¿Qué ocurre Kobra? --preguntó sonriente

--Cuando alguien se porta mal, lo castigan y cuando mientes… te portas mal --razonó la pequeña

--Sí Kobra --contestó extrañada Ginny

--Dígame Kou --se despidió la niña y volvió a su solitaria mesa, pero ya no sollozaba, ahora tenía una extraña expresión dibujada en la cara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y QUE LES PARECIÓ...?????? DÍGANME POR FAVOR... MANDEN RR

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. Ojo por ojo

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**GRAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAASSSS... muchas gracias a todos por sus RR, creo que tardé un poquitín jejeje.. y sip, Kou es algo grosera para llamar la atención de Harry porque casi no está con ella y pues de Jane tiene todo el tiempo y como que ese ya le cansó... ¿de dónde salió la niña? je pues verán las abejitas y los pajaritos... jajaja no, no... Kou es hija de Hary XD jejeje...algún día Harry y Ginny se van a encontrar y ¡Madre mía en que circunstancias, pobrecitos! jajajaja... HERMLILS quizá falles jajajajaaajajaja y sin más preguntas que responder les dejo con el siguiente capitulo **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Buenos días Kou

--Buenos días ¿y mi papá? --la pequeña rubia miró a Jane que le servía un par de tostadas, fruta y leche

--Trabajando

--Pero dijo que me llevaría a la escuela

--Pero le salió algo de improvisto y se tuvo que ir

--No quiero que me lleves tú

--No empieces Kobra, desayuna que ya es tarde

Jane salió del comedor dejando a la niña sola… Kou miró alrededor, estaba molesta, se le acababa de ir el hambre, bajó de la silla dando un brinco, de puntillas tomó los platos y con paso elegante llegó hasta la ventana abierta… vació los platos y después el vaso con leche, después dejó los platos sobre la mesa y salió del comedor… camino al jardín de niños Kou no abrió la boca, al llegar bajó de la limusina y entró al colegio sin saludar…

--Kobra¿podrías alcanzarme la caja con figuras de colores?... Por favor

--No, tiene dos manos y dos pies, los puede tomar perfectamente

Ginny miró boquiabierta a la pequeña, el día anterior le había dado la impresión de que era una niña dulce, pero el tono que empleaba no parecía el de una niña de cinco años, pero tampoco debía pasar por alto eso

--Kobra, dame la caja por favor --pidió Ginny usando un tono autoritario

Kou miró a la pelirroja, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al estante del final del aula, se detuvo frente a él y miró la caja que le pedían, después miró a Ginny que la vigilaba atenta… Kou sonrió altiva y salió del salón… Ginny se quedó estupefacta ¿pero qué clase de niña era esa?, se apresuró a presionar el botón bajo su escritorio y salió corriendo del aula, miró hacia todas partes, encontró a Kou en una mesa cerca del estanque de arena, se acercó lentamente a la niña…

--Kou --dijo la pelirroja sentándose frente a ella, la niña levantó la mirada hacia Ginny

-- ¿Qué quiere? --preguntó secamente mirando al lado contrario

--Kobra, regresa al salón… --Ordenó seria la pelirroja

--No tengo ganas --contestó altiva Kou

--Regresa al salón si no quieres que te castigue Kobra… --con cada frase, el tono de Ginny se tornaba serio

--No es nadie para castigarme --Escupió Kou en un tono increíblemente arrogante para una niña de su edad, se puso de pie y con paso lento se dirigió al elevador

Ginny la miró boquiabierta, recordó a Harry… cuando se molestaba actuaba parecido, pero no a tal extremo… esa niña no podía ser hija de Harry, un atisbo de esperanza se asomó en su corazón… pero al mismo tiempo algo ahí, le decía que lo que deseaba era mentira… sacudió la cabeza, afortunadamente la niña no alcanzaba los botones del elevador, sin embargo, la puerta del elevador se abrió… Ginny se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la niña, pero la puerta se le cerró en la nariz, no titubeó mucho para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, después de teclear varias veces la clave la puerta hacia las escaleras se abrió, tropezó cerca de diez veces al correr escalones abajo, afortunadamente estaba en la primera planta… llegó cuando la niña se dirigía hacia la puerta principal…

-- ¡KOBRA POTTER! --Ginny no se molestó en jadear por la carrera que acababa de hacer, tomó del brazo a la niña, ignoró el extraño toque eléctrico que sintió y cuidando en no lastimarla la dirigió hacia el elevador con la gran D…

Los pocos segundos que duró el viaje hasta la dirección, Kou permaneció en silencio total, no parecía una niña de cinco años, Ginny la miraba de ganchillo… la puerta del elevador se abrió y Hermione extrañada levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en el escritorio, le pasó lo mismo que a Ginny la primera vez que había visto a la pequeña, se quedó prendada de ella… la niña entró extremadamente seria, Ginny caminó atrás

-- Buenos días pequeña --saludó Hermione con una sonrisa

Kou la miró e ignoró por completo el saludo, Hermione miró inquisidoramente a Ginny, quien le devolvió una mirada de preocupación

-- ¿cuál es tu nombre? --Siguió la castaña

--Kobra --contestó tajante

-- ¿Tienes apellido? --Inquirió Hermione

--Por supuesto --Kou la miró despreciativamente

Hermione con la boca abierta miró a Ginny que se mostraba preocupada

-- ¿Me lo puedes decir?

--Sí --contestó la pequeña con una mirada inexpresiva

Hermione volvió a ver a Ginny y después a la niña

-- ¿Cuál es? --preguntó Hermione jugando desesperada

--Potter --escupió Kou

Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Hermione que miraba totalmente sorprendida a la niña…

--Siéntate Kobra --invitó Ginny

--Estoy bien --musitó Kou

-- ¿Sabes por qué te he traído Kobra?

--No --contestó segura la niña

-- ¿Sabes quien es ella? --preguntó Ginny señalando a Hermione

--La directora --La voz de Kou era calmada… eso era lo que más sorprendía a Hermione y a Ginny

--Te traje aquí porque has sido muy grosera y rompiste las reglas… ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que acabo de decir? --explicó Ginny con calma

Kou la miró ofendida

--Tengo cinco años, no retraso mental --balbuceó la niña, dejando a ambas brujas anonadadas…

Hermione a tientas presionó un botón a su izquierda, seguía muy sorprendida…

--Lla… llamaré a tu padre, necesito hablar con él de tu comportamiento --balbuceó Hermione

Kou sonrió irónicamente, giró la cabeza cuando la puerta de la oficina se abría dejando entrar a una chica de tez morena y cabello café claro de algunos 20 años…

--Janet, lleva a la niña a 2A, dile a la encargada que la deje en el rincón tres minutos --ordenó seria Hermione, la chica asintió y se llevó a Kou, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se giró hacia las educadoras…

--Le recomendaría que no guarde muchas esperanzas con eso de que venga mi padre… --Kou sonrió y salió de la dirección…

-- Dime que esa niña no tiene cinco años --Casi imploró Hermione cuando el elevador se empezó a mover

--Es increíble… tiene una madurez extraordinaria

--Pero Ginny…

--Ese no es el comportamiento de una niña de 5 años, y menos cuando ayer era una niña dulce --murmuró Ginny más para sí, sin embargo Hermione la escuchó

--Esa niña tiene problemas de conducta --Razonó la castaña

--Sí… ayer fue muy grosera con su madre --comentó triste Ginny

--Ginny…

--Está bien Hermione… Harry tiene derecho a rehacer su vida… voy con mi grupo

Hermione pudo ver como Ginny secaba una lágrima en el momento en que entraba al elevador... La castaña llamó buscando al padre de Kou, pero Jane le aseguró que era imposible localizarlo…

Eran las siete de la tarde, Harry casi corría hacia su habitación…

--Harry, tengo que…

--Ahora no Jane, mi avión sale en una hora… ¿me hiciste la maleta?

--Si, pero…

--Después… --Harry subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a Jane con la palabra en la boca

Al llegar a su habitación, Harry se baño en cinco minutos, casi cae al salir del baño…

--Hola papito --Kou entraba sonriente a la habitación, mientras Harry intentaba abotonarse la camisa

--Hola princesa… ¿Cómo te fue en el kinder?

--Bien --contestó la pequeña mientras se sentaba en la cama

-- ¿Cómo te portaste? --Preguntó Harry desde el baño

--Bien papito --Kou miraba sonriente a su padre ir de un lado a otro

--Que bueno princesa¿ya cenaste?

--Sip

--Bien, ve a tomar un baño amor… --Harry le dio un beso en la frente y tomó su maleta

-- ¿Vas a salir de viaje? --Preguntó triste la niña

--Sí cariño… pero vuelvo mañana temprano, te prometo que iré por ti al cole ¿te gustaría?

-- ¿En verdad papá?

--Claro

--Que bueno, te voy a esperar… --comentó ilusionada Kou

-- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? --Preguntó Harry tomándola en sus brazos

--Nada

-- ¿Nada? --Inquirió sorprendido, mientras salía de su cuarto

--Ajá, solo ve por mì a la escuela… quiero que conozcas a mi maestra, es muy bonita

Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña, en ese momento llegaba Jane

--Harry, hoy llamaron del colegio de Kou y dijeron que se había portado muy mal, que estaba castigada, que se debía hablar seriamente con ella

El moreno miró a su hija en sus brazos, su rostro cambió radicalmente…

--Kobra… --en ese momento sonaba un celular, Harry contestó y dejó a la niña en el piso, ella lo miró intentando contener el llanto, Harry dio media vuelta y echó a andar con la maleta en la mano

--TENÍAS QUE ARRUINAR TODO --gritó Kou a Jane, después entró a su cuarto dando un gran portazo… adentro se echó sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar --ni… para… regañarme… tiene… tiempo --tartamudeó entre sollozos… extrañamente Jane no pudo abrir la puerta, Kou se quedó dormida una hora después, pasada la cual la puerta se pudo abrir… Jane contempló a la pequeña, le puso el pijama, sollozaba de vez en cuando…

Al día siguiente, Kou se miraba alegre… ese día volvió a ser la niña que Ginny recordaba, obedeció en todo… incluso jugó con un niño de un rubio cenizo y hermosos y cautivantes ojos dorados… el día para gusto de Kou pasó rápido, a la una de la tarde en recepción jugaba con el pequeño rubio, pero cada cinco minutos se asomaba por las puertas de cristal… de reojo mientras jugaba miró una limusina que paraba frente al kinder, alegre se paró y corrió hacia la puerta… pero su alegría desapareció al ver a una rubia bajar, unas lágrimas de coraje escaparon de ese hermoso mar

--Buenas tardes profesora Weasley…

--Buenas tardes señora… Potter --la última palabra le costó mucho decirla, así que la dijo mientras giraba para buscar a Kou… aunque no la miró por ninguna parte, en verdad se asustó…

-- ¿Joy no estaba jugando contigo Kou? --preguntó Ginny al niño con el que Kou había estado jugando

--Sí, pero se fue… estaba llorando

-- ¿Llorando?... ¿hacia donde se fue Joy?

--Hacia allá --El niño señaló el elevador de 2º año

Ginny explicó rápidamente a Jane y después ambas corrieron hacia el elevador, al llegar a la primera planta, Ginny caminó directo hacia su aula e intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no cedía, desesperada tentó el bolsillo de su pantalón y después miró desconfiada a Jane, en ese momento llegaba Hermione, la pelirroja con un movimiento de su cabeza indicó a la castaña distrajera a Jane… cuando se aseguró que la rubia no podía verla, sacó su varita con toda la discreción que pudo y apuntó a la puerta --_Alohomora _--murmuró Ginny, pero nada ocurrió… pero lo más extraño de todo era que la puerta no tenía cerradura, así que no se explicaba el que estuviera cerrada, sorprendida guardó su varita, Hermione y Jane se acercaron

--Kou, abre la puerta --Pidió Jane --es tarde, debemos irnos

--NO… LÁRGATE

--Kobra --se exaltó Jane

--NO, MI PAPÁ DIJO QUE VENDRÍA POR MI, NO ME VOY A IR CONTIGO --gritó Kou

--Déjeme a mí --Ginny se acercó a la puerta --Kou, cariño… abre la puerta

--La abro solo si usted es la única que entra

--Sí Kou, solo yo entraré…

La puerta emitió un leve clic, Jane intentó entrar pero Ginny la detuvo al instante y se adelantó ella… al entrar miró a Kou en el extremo más alejado del aula escondida tras las mesas, estaba sentada en el piso y lloraba, Ginny se acercó y se sentó a su lado, al momento Kou se abrazó a ella y siguió llorando, Ginny solo le acariciaba el cabello, tenía recargada su cabeza sobre la de la niña…

--Kou, es tu padre por teléfono --se escuchó el grito de Jane… el rostro de la niña se iluminó y corrió hacia la puerta, Ginny sorprendida la siguió

ººº Hola papá ººº --Kou sonreía con el teléfono en la mano, mientras Jane con la otra la guiaba hacia el elevador, con Hermione y Ginny tras ellas

ººº Amor me salió algo inesperado ººº

ººº Pero me dijiste… ººº

ººº Sí cariño, pero no pude… Jane me dijo el berrinche que acabas de hacer y te comprendo amor, pero lo de ayer… me mentiste Kou y sabes que eso no lo debes hacer, estás castigada en tu habitación Kobra, sabes que mentir es malo y todos los que hacen algo malo merecen un castigo, cuando llegue le preguntaré a Jane… espera un momento… ººº --Harry puso un tono enfadoso de espera, mientras la niña subía a la limusina con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro… al llegar a la imponente mansión Potter, casi una hora después, Kou regresaba el teléfono a Jane y corría hacia la casa… después de comer, Kou no salió de su habitación hasta pasadas cuatro horas, después de las cuales Jane subió a hablar con ella… la niña ignoró por completo a la rubia… estaba molesta, triste, desilusionada, pero… cuando la rubia mayor salía de la habitación quince minutos después, una palabra que su padre le había dicho cuando habló por teléfono con él, resonaba en su cabecita "todos" …

---------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Era un habitación muy amplia, las cortinas estaban corridas y no se podía ver bien, dentro apenas se distinguía una pequeña sombra que se deslizaba por el lugar, después de unos minutos, cuando el reloj digital que parecía flotar a la izquierda de lo que debía ser una gran cama adoselada marcaba cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana, la sombra se deslizó hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y se vislumbraron unos rizos dorados que se perdieron al cerrarse… las seis de la mañana y un molesto pitido resonó en la habitación, las cortinas de la cama se abrieron… Harry Potter se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró hacia su izquierda, pudo ver el lugar revuelto, sonrió melancólicamente mientras pasaba la mano distraído por la almohada, se levantó y se dirigió al baño… quince minutos después, Harry salía listo para ir a trabajar, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, fue a la cocina… el desayuno estaba listo, tomó una taza y sirvió café, tomó un panecillo de pasas y se fue a la puerta trasera, abrió la puerta y antes de salir estiró la mano para coger las llaves de su auto…

-- ¿Pero qué demo…? --Harry se interrumpió y volteó hacia la casita de palos de paleta que Kou le había hecho por el día del padre… no estaba su llavero, maldijo y se acercó con pasos largos hacia la entrada de la cocina -- ¡Jane… dónde están mis llaves! --vociferó de mala gana

--Buenos días para ti también cariño… no tienes porque gritar --Jane entraba en la cocina, le dio un beso a Harry y se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera --Pues no están --comentó pensativa una vez frente a la casita de la que colgaban de puertas y ventanas varios manojos de llaves

--No lo había notado y estaba gritando porque tengo mucho tiempo y…

--Que humor el tuyo… deberías dormirte más temprano, cariño… mejor déjate de ironías y busca tu llavero en la habitación, yo lo buscaré aquí abajo y no hagas ruido que Kou está durmiendo…

Jane rodó los ojos y salió con intención de hacer que ese hombre saliera de la casa de una buena vez… Harry entró a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, pero una extraña brisa la cerró causando un sonoro clic que Harry no notó… 45 minutos después Jane decidió subir pues no encontraba nada, despertó a Kou y después de asegurarse se metiera a bañar, se dirigió a la recamara principal pero al llegar no pudo abrir la puerta…

--Harry, abre… --Pidió la rubia golpeando a la puerta

--Ya voy, ya voy --Barbotó Harry encaminándose a la puerta… al llegar no la pudo abrir --Está pegada --gritó enfureciéndose --Espera… --Harry se giró hacia la mesilla de noche a la derecha de su cama y revolteó el cajón -- ¡No está… JANE, DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA!

--Harry James Potter, cómo es posible que también la hayas perdido --le reprendió la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta

--Lo único que he perdido es el buen humor con el que me había despertado… y estoy a punto de perder la paciencia --balbuceó molesto el moreno

-- ¿Buen humor? --inquirió sarcástica Jane

--Aunque no lo creas… llamaré a la oficina para decirles que llegaré tarde… --Harry metió una mano al saco del traje… -- ¡MALDITA SEA! --Gritó furioso

--Harry cuida ese vocabulario que hay una niña en la casa

--Kou… ella fue, ella tiene mi celular… --guardó silencio unos segundos, adoptando una expresión pensativa miró a un punto inespecífico, después caminó hacia su cama y con mucho cuidado colocó su portafolios sobre la cama, puso las manos sobre él y después de suspirar un par de veces y cerrar los ojos, lo abrió… volvió a suspirar y abrió un ojo, con lentitud revisó el interior del maletín, casi se le saltan ambos ojos al no encontrar lo que buscaba… -- ¡MI PALM! --gritó furioso, puso sobre la cama el otro maletín que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, lo tanteó en el aire… pesaba lo mismo, lo abrió rápido y se encontró con… -- ¡NADA¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI LAP TOP!... ¡JANE!

--Ya cálmate Harry… te puedes ir por la chimenea que está en la habitación, no creo que te vayas a morir con que pases un día sin esos aparatos

--En la empresa no hay chimeneas --Barbotó Harry haciendo ademanes desesperados con las manos mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado frente a la puerta --bah --fue el monosílabo de respuesta para la segunda parte del comentario de Jane

--Sigue buscando ahí, le daré desayuno a Kou y la llevaré al colegio…

--Pero… pero, ella tuvo que ver con todo esto… --balbuceó Harry

--Harry, algún hechizo de protección te salió mal… Kou aún no puede hacer magia, por lo menos no conciente --murmuró Jane

El coraje de Harry desapareció de repente, un par de lágrimas emanaron de esas hermosas esmeraldas, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró largamente, se recostó y abrió los ojos

--Kou… --fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que gruesas lágrimas lo interrumpieran…

Jane llevó a la niña al kinder, estaba excepcionalmente radiante… al regresar, subió a la siguiente planta y se encontró con que Harry seguía encerrado… ambos intentaron abrir la puerta por más de dos horas sin resultado alguno, como a eso de las once de la mañana se dieron por vencidos, cuando Harry se sentaba en la cama se escuchó uno sonoro clic y la puerta se abrió, Harry la miró boquiabierto… después de pensar algunos minutos y que Jane le diera la hora, bajó corriendo las escaleras con intención de pedir un taxi, pero cuando llegaba a la estancia para hablar por teléfono, sobre una mesita de caoba en medio del lugar… estaban su Lap Top, la Palm, un llavero de león y su teléfono celular, ordenados por tamaño de mayor a menor… casi le da un infarto al verlos así, era imposible que no los hubieran visto, sin decir una palabra, agarró todo, lo echó dentro de un maletín y salió corriendo de la mansión antes de que algo más le pasara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRacias por sus RR... pero denme más jajajajajajaaa

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Un sacrificio que valió la pena

**_Bien, bien, Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenece jejeje es todititito de J.K ROwling..._**

**_Hooooooooooolaaaaaaa, parece que fue hace un año que actualicé, mmmm, creo que debía haberme esperado unos días y sería verdad jejejejejeaaaaa. _**

**_CHRIS-MCCLOUD----- bueno mira, recibí una carta de santa y me dijo que te cambiaba el regalo por éste, que el otro se lo dejaba a los reyes magos... y que le perdonaras que te llegara el regalos unas horas después... _**

**_jajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaa... disfruten el tercer capitulo... como no les puedo desear feliz navidad: que pasen feliz año nuevo, día de reyes, día de la candelaria (si son de México y no sé donde más se festeje, me guardan tamales jejejej), feliz día de los enamorados, feliz cumpleaños mío, y por el momento es todo, difruten el capitulo y dejenme muxos RR jajjaaj..._**

**_  
_**_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Cada día que pasaba Kou se mostraba más renuente o podría decirse que más rebelde, el trabajo de Harry aumentaba descomunalmente y prácticamente ni dormía en su casa, la aversión hacia Jane que Kou manifestaba día a día se incrementaba aún más que el trabajo de Harry, cuando la mujer despertaba cada mañana a la niña, ésta la recibía con una patada e insultos no muy propios de una niña de cinco años, Jane intentaba castigarla pero Kou no la obedecía y lo más extraño era que la magia de Jane no funcionaba sobre Kobra, sin embargo, en el kinder… Kou era una niña dulce y bien portada…

El salón de 2"A" trabajaba concentrado, Ginny Weasley se paseaba entre las pequeñas mesitas, miraba interesada los dibujos de sus alumnos y felicitaba tanto a los que dibujaban perfectas casas y adultos que en verdad lo parecían, como a aquellos que solo hacían rayas de colores, cuando pasó por el lugar de Kou se quedó sin habla, si bien era cierto que esa niña dibujaba de una forma sorprendente, el tema del dibujo asustó a Ginny

--Kou --llamó la pelirroja en un susurro

La niña levantó la vista hacia su maestra

-- ¿Podrías traer tu dibujo a mi escritorio?

Kou la miró extrañada

--Quiero que seas la primera en explicarme tu dibujo --Ginny sonrió nerviosamente

--Aún no he terminado

--Bueno, cuando termines vas ¿sí?

Kou asintió sonriendo, Ginny decidió seguir paseando por el aula, miraba los demás dibujos pero en su mente se dibujaba la gran mansión, la mujer rubia vestida como las brujas de los muggles que devoraba a una pequeña rubia hecha tarta y al hombre de cabello largo y negro, tenía ojos verdes y usaba gafas redondas, en la frente se miraba un rayón ¿sería un rayo?, pero el hombre parecía enojado y estaba tras una enorme barda… aún pensando en el dibujo de Kou llegó tras su escritorio y se sentó, desde ahí contempló a la niña, se miraba feliz, pero el dibujo dejaba mucho que desear… después de cinco minutos Kou se puso rápidamente de pie, corrió hacia Ginny y le tendió el pedazo de papel, después subió a la silla, se puso de rodillas y se recargó sobre el escritorio

--Kou, dime quienes son las personas del dibujo --pidió Ginny algo sorprendida

--Yo --señaló el dibujo de la tarta con rizos dorados y ojos azules --La rubia --Señaló a la horrible mujer vestida como una clásica bruja de película muggle, incluyendo la enorme nariz y la verruga en la punta con algunos pelos en ella, Ginny miró extrañada a la niña --mi papá --Señaló al hombre tras la barda --y usted --Terminó Kou con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la mujer pelirroja que tomaba de la mano al enfurruñado hombre

-- ¿Es tu casa? --Preguntó Ginny mientras señalaba la enorme mansión… la pequeña asintió al instante

-- Y¿me puedes explicar tu hermoso dibujo?

--Claro maestra --Kou sonrió y se acomodó mejor sobre el escritorio --Ella --murmuró como temiendo que la escucharan --es una bruja y embruja a mi papito para que no esté en la casa --comentó Kou con cara de secreto --y mi papito siempre está enojado, pero usted maestra lo va a poner feliz --Aseguró la niña, Ginny miró que sobre el zigzag que aseguraba la cara molesta del hombre, había una leve línea curva que parecía hacerlo sonreír --Yo lo soñé anoche --Sonrió Kou

--y… y… esto --Ginny señaló la frente del hombre

--Es… --inició Kou, pero la campana del receso sonó, la niña bajó apresurada de la silla y salió corriendo del aula

Ginny se quedó mirando el dibujo, esa niña era muy especial, dibujaba muy bien (N/A es triste pero hay que admitir que mejor que la autora también), hablaba como alguien mayor, tenía un amplio vocabulario, pero también tenía mucha soledad y la compañía de su madre no parecía satisfacerle mucho… en ocasiones resulta verdadero eso que dicen sobre que las niñas se apegan más al padre… Ginny miraba absorta el dibujo cuando un gran grito de dolor llegó hasta sus oídos y se sobresaltó, tiró todo lo que se atravesaba en su carrera hacia el patio de juego, al salir miró hacia todos lados… cerca del elevador de la directora un pequeño grupo se estaba formando, un rayo cruzó su corazón y corrió desesperadamente hacia ahí, en verdad deseaba que lo que hubiera ocurrido, le hubiera pasado a cualquier niño, no le importaba a cual solo que no fuera ella… sabía que era un pensamiento bastante egoísta pero no le tomó importancia… al llegar alejó a los niños y lo que vio la hizo dejarse caer en el piso desesperada, estaba llorando como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, en ese momento llegaba Anette, su asistente

--Profesora ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginny se giró hacia ella, tenía la cara roja, estaba peligrosamente furiosa

--PASA QUE NO ESTUVISTE DONDE DEBÍAS ESTAR --Gritó Ginny --LLAMA A LA DIRECTORA Y LLEVA A LOS NIÑOS AL SALÓN --Anette llevó rápidamente a los niños y presionó un botón rojo bajo el escritorio de Ginny, un par de segundos después el elevador se abría dando paso a una Hermione asustada, la directora casi se desmaya al ver a dos niños en el piso, tuvo que sentarse en el piso al reconocerlos… Joy estaba inconciente pero respiraba normalmente, no parecía tener nada, pero Kou… Kou estaba sobre un charco de sangre, la niña había perdido demasiada… no le importó nada, sacó su varita y la movió desesperadamente mientras murmuraba algo, pero no pasó nada, bueno, solo que la respiración de la niña disminuyó… afortunadamente a unas calles de ahí, había un hospital pediátrico…

Hermione platicaba con un médico, se miraba asustada, Joy había despertado solo parecía un poco débil, no tenía nada… sus padres estaban con él, una mujer bastante extravagante de cabello rosa chicle se acercó a Ginny

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

--No lo sé Tonks, se suponía que Anette estaba vigilándolos --Ginny se miraba preocupada y terriblemente desesperada -- ¿Joy está bien?

--Sí, no te preocupes, Remus dice que solo tuvo una demostración de su magia, que explotó y por eso perdió el conocimiento

--Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a la niña?

--Ginny, llama a los padres de Kou… necesita una transfusión inmediata de sangre, no funcionan las pociones --Hermione se dejó caer en una silla junto a Ginny

--Ya lo hice…

Ginny se interrumpió al escuchar un par de tacones acercarse a toda velocidad, Jane corría hacia ellas, tenía la cara desencajada

-- ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña? --preguntó desesperada al llegar con Ginny

La pelirroja explicó lo poco que sabía, Jane perdió el escaso color que tenía…

--Por eso le llamé, Kou necesita una transfusión de sangre su tipo es muy raro --Explicó rápidamente Hermione

--Es "-A" --murmuró sombríamente Jane --Pero¿no la pueden conseguir?

--No señora, no hemos podido… la estábamos esperando --comentó Hermione

-- ¿A mí¿Por qué? --Preguntó extrañada Jane

--Porque debe tener el mismo tipo de sangre que su hija --siguió Hermione a punto de perder la paciencia

--Pero si yo no soy la madre de la niña

Ante tal revelación Ginny sonrió inconcientemente

--Entonces el padre --comentó Tonks, pues las otras dos mujeres parecían incapaces de decir algo

--Harry no tiene ese tipo de sangre --murmuró inaudible Jane, sin embargo Ginny escuchó perfectamente y en ese momento reaccionó

-- Debe llamarlo, es el padre y debe estar junto a la niña --Era un buen pretexto para saber si era el Harry Potter que ella conocía

--Lo llamé en cuanto me enteré pero no me contesta el celular --explicó desesperada Jane ºº Ni la moneda ºº --pensó la rubia

-- ¿Qué tipo de sangre dice que es la niña? --preguntó Ginny

-- "A negativo"

--Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre --gritó triunfante Ginny

------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar indescifrable de América, un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes daba una conferencia sobre computadoras y el emporio del mañana, en realidad una plática demasiado aburrida si me lo preguntan, pero la docena de rechonchos hombres con bigotes cuadrados estaban encantados, solo un par de ellos le doblaban la edad al conferencista, el resto la triplicaban… Harry Potter deseaba con todo su ser que las conferencia terminara, hacía un par de horas que le había entrado una necesidad increíble de ver a su pequeña. Una hora después por fin terminó esa plática y salió casi corriendo hacia su oficina, pero no supo de donde habían salido más hombres, el caso fue que una veintena de sujetos rechonchos y con el mismo tipo de bigote lo rodearon y felicitaron por tan excelsa plática. Terminó llegando a su oficina dos horas después de terminada la sesión, al entrar dispuesto a llamar por teléfono a su pequeña duende, un olor a quemado llegó a su nariz, sorprendido buscó la procedencia, a los pocos segundos la encontró, sobre su silla estaba el saco de su traje y del lado izquierdo salía un hilito de humo, se acercó rápido y tomó el saco, a su mano cayó un viejo galeón falso…lo miró asustado… el saco tenía una agujero quemado donde debía estar la moneda… sintió un miedo indescriptible, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cuando llegaba a los elevadores se maldijo con todo lo que se le ocurrió, regresó corriendo a su oficina y con un leve crack desapareció… miró a su alrededor ¿acaso estaba en un hospital muggle?, tomó su celular y marcó… al otro lado la voz desesperada de una mujer le contestó, Harry se puso pálido y corrió como loco, esquivó con gran habilidad las personas que encontraba…

Ginny parecía desilusionada, esperaba poder ver a Harry… caminaba con la vista baja, seguida por Hermione, Tonks y Remus, quien llevaba en los brazos a su hijo… el niño pidió una golosina y el licántropo se quedó rezagado en una máquina expendedora… las mujeres siguieron caminando y sin mucho ánimo Ginny tocó el botón del elevador, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y entraron… justo en cuanto se cerraba la puerta del aparato una mano la detuvo y lo abrió de nuevo…

--Casi no lo alcanzo --Sonrió

--Y todo por comprar unas golosinas --negó Tonks con la cabeza

Remus entró sonriendo, cuando la puerta de nuevo se cerraba, miró un rayo negro que pasaba a gran velocidad y un destello esmeralda le llamó la atención

-- ¿Harry? --murmuró extrañado el licántropo, sin embargo, nadie lo escuchó, pero algo le decía que tenía razón, pasó al niño a brazos de su madre, abrió la puerta del elevador antes de que se empezara a mover y salió corriendo sin decir una sola palabra

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba demasiado deprimida como para frenar el escándalo que sus sobrinos estaban armando… los hijos de Fred y George eran igualmente inaguantables que sus padres, aunque cuando Ginny estaba presente los cuatro pelirrojos se portaban muy bien, pero la pelirroja no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento…

--Niños, vayan a jugar afuera por favor --pidió Hermione, que entraba a la sala con dos tazas con té, los niños salieron corriendo de la casa mientras gritaban --Ginny…

--Hermione, mañana tendrás mi renuncia sobre tu escritorio --balbuceó la pelirroja mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

--No digas tonterías --Refutó Hermione ofreciéndole una taza con humeante té

Ginny abrazó la taza con sus manos y se la acercó a la cara, la contempló por largos segundos hasta que el timbre de la casa la hizo volver a la realidad, colocó la taza en le mesilla frente a ella y caminó hacia la puerta, un par de minutos después volvía con una canasta llena de flores y un sobre en la mano, colocó la canasta en el piso, y se sentó en el sillón con los pies cruzados bajo ella, abrió el sobre y sin ánimos leyó, al terminar se quedó en shock, Hermione se apresuró y le quitó la carta:

_Estimado señor o señora: _

_Por la presente me permito agradecer su gesto desinteresado al haber ayudado a mi hija. Estoy conciente que ha sido un terrible accidente, espero pronto poder hablar sobre él. _

_ Se despide con todo respeto: _

_ Harry J. Potter_

Hermione la leyó cerca de quince veces y después miró a Ginny

--Pero esta carta no la han escrito a mano y parece muy…

--Es el mismo --murmuró Ginny --es el mismo Harry Potter --parafraseó Ginny mirando fijamente a Hermione

--Pero Ginny…

--No Hermione, es el mismo… yo sé que es el mismo porque… --Ginny se interrumpió al ver una lechuza dirigirse a ella… tomó la carta que el ave traía y leyó cuidadosamente --es de Remus, dice que Joy está bien… en San Mungo confirmaron su teoría sobre la explosión de magia…

--Me alegra eso Ginny…

Ginny miró la canasta con flores... todos sabían que le gustaban los tulipanes, pero solo su Harry, ahora sí podía decir que era su Harry, solo él sabía que le gustaban los tulipanes azules. Con lentitud tomó la carta que traía la canasta, cerró los ojos mientras abría el sobre, cuando desdobló la hoja, los abrió, no era la letra de Harry, extrañada leyó en voz alta:

_Señorita Weasley: _

_ Para ésta altura, ya le debió haber llegado una carta del padre de Kobra, pero como lo conozco perfectamente… _--Ginny se interrumpió, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, tomó un sorbo de té y siguió leyendo --_me he permitido mandar un agradecimiento más decente, espero le hayan gustado las flores que mandé, aunque si le soy sincera… estoy segura que le encantaron... al verla ésta mañana en el hospital, comprobé mi teoría… si usted es Ginevra Molly Weasley y las flores que le envié son sus favoritas, la espero éste sábado en la heladería de Florean Fortescue a las nueve de la mañana, es importante que hable con usted… _

_ La estaré esperando… se despide de usted: _

_ Jane Iscklett_

Ginny terminó de leer la carta y miró a Hermione… ninguna atinó a decir algo, solo se miraron…

--------------Mientras tanto unas horas atrás en el hospital pediátrico--------------------

Harry corría desesperado, casi derriba a dos niños en silla de ruedas, tuvo que frenar de golpe al interponérsele una camilla, los médicos intentaron detenerlo pero se escapó hábilmente… unos metros atrás Remus lo seguía sorteando cientos de obstáculos…

--Harry, al fin llegas -- Jane salía de la habitación 213, al ver a Harry se abrazó a él

--Mi niña… --jadeó el moreno abrazando a Jane

--Está bien, ya la estabilizaron y está fuera de peligro, pero no tiene ninguna herida, los médicos no se explican la razón de la perdida de sangre --dijo Jane mientras entraban a la habitación

-- ¿Perdió sangre? --Preguntó asustado Harry

--Sí…

Harry perdió el color al ver a su pequeña pálida y tendida en esa cama, tenía tubos por todas partes. Con cuidado empezó a desconectarla

--Harry, espera ¿Qué haces?

--La llevare a San Mungo --murmuró Harry mientras intentaba tomar a su hija entre sus brazos

--Pero…

--No me importa si me reconocen, llevaré a mi hija a un mejor hospital… --Harry acomodó a su pequeña perfectamente entre sus brazos, movió lentamente su varita e hizo aparecer una gorra negra y oscureció sus gafas

--Harry, es de noche, no vas a ver nada --Jane hizo intento de reír pero fracasó

--Yo miro bien, por fuera se miran negros --Se colocó la gorra cubriendo perfectamente la cicatriz, soltó la coleta dejando su cabello cubrir gran parte de su cara y extendió un poco su brazo, Jane lo miró y dando un suspiro se agarró al brazo del moreno…

Remus llegó agitado a la puerta de la habitación 213 y la abrió de golpe sin molestarse en llamar, pero justo cuando lo hacía escuchó un sonoro crack, escudriñó la habitación con dedicación, no había nadie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione tuvo que rogarle a Ginny para que volviera a dar clases, ni Joy ni Kou terminaron la semana, necesitaban reposo… el sábado Ginny despertó muy temprano, de hecho, ni siquiera durmió, tenía una pelea campal en la cabeza, quería ir a reunirse con esa mujer, pero tenía miedo, cuando iba por las 60 horas de lucha, decidió darse un baño, después de un buen desayuno, tomaría una decisión… no tomó un desayuno que pudiera considerarse bueno y reparador como lo necesitaba, no tenía apetito, solo tomó un poco de café y eso porque no tenía que masticar, cuando intentó morder una tostada con mantequilla, simplemente sus quijadas no respondieron como debían…el café casi se derrama, no podía controlar sus manos, afortunadamente pudo beber un poco.

Ginny Weasley no había querido admitir que ese Potter que había escuchado y que diario decía, era el mismo con el que tenía cuatro años soñando y por desgracia lo había admitido cuando estaba por tocar los tabiques para entrar al callejón Diagon

--Si estoy aquí es porque esa niña no es muggle, por lo tanto es bruja y para serlo el Potter debe ser… --Ginny se interrumpió y se desplomó de rodillas al piso, se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró en silencio por varios minutos

-- ¿Weasley? --preguntó una gruesa pero metálica voz

Ginny levantó la cabeza, aún seguían saliendo lágrimas, pero se interrumpieron al ver a la persona que le hablaba… debía admitir que estaba apuesto, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, le caía sobre los hombros dándole un aire extraño que nunca creyó ver en él, su cara ya no era tan afilada y esos ojos que antaño eran fríos, ahora una flama de calidez parecía brillar, al darse cuenta de esos pensamientos Ginny se reprendió a sí misma y apartando todo eso intentó que algo saliera de su boca

-- ¿Malfoy? --murmuró la pelirroja después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, después le amenazó con su varita

-- Solo iba al callejón --sonrió el rubio mientras levantaba las manos -- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí

Draco le extendió la mano, Ginny lo miró desconfiada, a lo que Malfoy con una sonrisa contestó

--Soy de los buenos Weasley, solo vengo a una cita al callejón

--pe… pero

--Si no necesitas mi ayuda no te la doy --dijo el rubio dando un paso atrás --y si mi presencia te incomoda me voy --Malfoy dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tocar los tabiques de la pared

--Espera --llamó Ginny

Malfoy se giró y miró a Ginny, ella seguía mirándolo un poco desconfiada pero aún así le extendió la mano, Draco le ayudó a levantarse y segundos después se separaron al entrar al callejón Diagon. Ginny caminaba con paso lento hacia la heladería, pensaba en Harry y al mismo tiempo en Draco, todos habían cambiado, todo parecía indicar que Draco era bueno y pues Harry… él estaba casado y era padre. Llegó a la heladería de Florean Fortescue y buscó a Jane, la encontró en un balcón, los ojos de la pelirroja casi salen de sus cuencas al ver a la rubia… ¡estaba besándose con Draco Malfoy!… ¡Engañaba a Harry con Malfoy!, se sintió una completa Slytherin al alegrarse de que Jane engañara a Harry, pero no se arepintió... eso quería decir que no lo quería lo suficiente, pero si Harry la quería ella nada podría hacer… después de un par de minutos reaccionó y miró una mano agitándose en el aire y parecía llamarla, Jane sonreía mientras Malfoy le indicaba donde estaban, como si no los hubiera visto, pensó malhumorada Ginny, pero no se movió

--Eh… Ginevra

Ginny miró a Draco que le hablaba

--Yo… --fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja, Draco la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia su mesa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Potter, más explicitamente en la habitación de Kou. Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama en la que la niña dormía, lloraba en silencio, miró a su alrededor… estaba solo, no había tenido el valor suficiente para remediar lo que había hecho hacía ya cuatro años, después posó la mirada en su pequeña, en su hija, cerró los ojos y recordó aquel día…

-------------------------flash back 4 años atrás-------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana de verano, ya habían terminado el colegio y Voldemort estaba bien muerto, en todo el mundo mágico cada día era realmente mágico, pero más lo era para el niño que vivió, al fin era feliz…

--Buenos días --saludó Harry mientras bajaba adormilado las escaleras de la madriguera

--Buenos días Harry --lo saludó Ginny dándole un beso en los labios

--Buenos días Harry, anda siéntate que el desayuno ya está listo --lo apremió con una sonrisa Molly Weasley

Harry se sentó sonriendo, desde que había accedido a mudarse a la madriguera, cada día era espectacular, Ginny era su novia y sus dos mejores amigos empezaban a disminuir sus peleas, estaba seguro que terminarían juntos. Después del desayuno, los cuatro decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores. Ginny y Harry se besaban cada dos por tres a pesar de los comentarios de Ron, unas horas después volvieron a la madriguera, los muchachos subieron a la habitación de Ron y las chicas ayudaron a Molly con la comida…

--Ron --susurró Harry

-- ¿mmm? --preguntó el pelirrojo mientras acomodaba las piezas del ajedrez

El moreno miró a su amigo y no dijo nada, Ron siguió acomodando el juego

-- Ron --volvió a llamar Harry

-- ¿Harry qué pasa? --preguntó el pelirrojo mirando directamente a Harry, quien contemplaba el piso -- ¿Harry? --insistió ron mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo

--Ron

-- ¡Harry, por merlín, me estás asustando! --Exclamó Ron empezando a alarmarse

--Ron… --Harry levantó la mirada y la posó directamente en los ojos preocupados de Ron --estanochelevoyapediratuhermanaquesecaseconmigo --Parafraseó Harry a gran velocidad y volvió a bajar la mirada

--Harry no te entendí nada¿Qué te parece si vuelves a decírmelo, pero esta vez respirando entre cada palabra? --Pidió Ron con una sonrisa

Harry asintió lentamente, suspiró un par de veces, levantó la cabeza y suspiró otro poco

--Ron… esta… noche… le… voy… a… pedir… --el moreno hizo una pausa parecía que le costaba un gran trabajo hablar --a… tu… hermana… --volvió a pausar y miró a su amigo, que le prestaba atención

-- ¿a mi hermana…? --Preguntó Ron invitándolo a que continuara

--que… se case conmigo --terminó Harry y miró temeroso a Ron esperando su reacción

Después de un par de minutos en los que Ron procesó lo que Harry le había dicho, el primero se puso de pie y se paró frente a Harry, éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró… el pelirrojo le pidió muy seriamente se pusiera de pie, Harry titubeó un poco pero lo hizo…

-- ¡Hasta que te decidiste amigo, ya era hora! --semi gritó Ron abrazando efusivamente a un sorprendido Harry

-- ¿No te molesta? --preguntó el moreno

--Claro que no, eres el cuñado que quiero --Sonrió ampliamente el pelirrojo -- ¿y como lo vas a hacer? --preguntó acercando una silla, Harry volvió a sentarse en la cama

--Pues, después de la cena, le pediré ir a caminar y cuando estemos bajo su árbol le daré esto --explicó Harry mientras sacaba una cajita de cristal, la abrió y le enseñó a Ron una hermosa argolla de oro cubierta por pequeñas esmeraldas y con una esmeralda en forma de corazón sobre una base en el centro de la joya --Es mágica, cuando deje de amarla perderá su calor --explicó Harry ante la expresión de asombro de su amigo…

En el transcurso del día, Harry se mostró bastante nervioso y las constantes burlas de Ron no le ayudaron en nada… después de la cena y cuando la pareja se disponía a salir de la casa, una lechuza parda llegó y se posó sobre la cabeza de Harry y extendió orgullosa la pata en la que traía atada una carta, Harry tomó la carta y la leyó, conforme pasaba los ojos por los renglones, perdía gradualmente el color, tuvo que sentarse para terminar de leer, cuando lo hizo arrugó el pergamino en su mano y miró a Ginny…

--Gin --murmuró el moreno poniéndose lentamente de pie --te amo --le susurró en el momento en que le daba un corto beso en los labios, la pelirroja lo miraba sin comprender, Harry había empezado a llorar --yo… perdóname Ginny, pero si me amas me comprenderás

--Harry, empiezas a asustarme ¿esa carta te trajo malas noticias? --preguntó la pelirroja con lágrimas a punto de brotar

--No se trata de la carta, es sobre mí… sobre nosotros… sobre nuestro futuro, no estoy preparado para afrontarlo

--Harry no te entiendo

--Ginny, escúchame --pidió Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Ginny --te suplico que me entiendas, que me comprendas… necesito pensar… pensar en todo antes de tomar una decisión, Ginny, démonos un poco de tiempo --murmuró Harry muy cerca de la cara de la pelirroja que lo miraba asustada, después le dio un beso… el beso que anunciaba el temido adiós… pero ese beso llegó a algo más, a algo que ninguno pudo o quiso evitar, no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la cama de Ginny, tampoco cuando les estorbó la ropa, solo se limitaron a sentir el amor que ambos tenían… esa noche, o mejor dicho esa mañana, Harry despertó a las cuatro, giró la cabeza a su izquierda y miró a esa pelirroja a la que amaba, un par de lágrimas escaparon, no se molestó en limpiarlas… lentamente se vistió y antes de irse se inclinó hacia Ginny

-- Te amo, nunca lo olvides --susurró Harry al oído de Ginny, pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio un suave beso… después se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró hacia Ginny y miró la cajita de cristal sobre su mano, secó una lágrima y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

-------------------------------------------Fin flash back--------------------------------------------------

Harry metió una mano al bolsillo derecho de su saco y sacó una pequeña caja, la abrió y tomó la delgada argolla

--Ginny… mi Ginny --cerró los ojos y más lagrimas salieron de esas sufridas esmeraldas, mientras sentía arder ese anillo

--Papá --un débil murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos, guardó rápidamente la argolla entre su traje y miró hacia la cama frente a él

-- ¿Kou?

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente

--Te quiero papito --susurró la pequeña y se quedó dormida

--Yo también amor… --dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla --Un sacrificio que valió la pena --Harry sonrió melancólicamente, en eso su celular sonó, pero lo apagó, en ese momento no se separaría de su pequeña…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad… la única novedad era que Jane se había ido, Kou estaba feliz por ello, pero en contra de lo que la niña pensaba, Jane no era la culpable de que su padre no le prestara atención… Harry había intentado evitarlo, pero la rubia estaba decidida:

--Por favor Jane, no puedes irte… --Harry suplicaba de rodillas a la rubia, la detenía del vestido azul

--Harry, no seas infantil…

--Kou te necesita

--No seas chantajista, yo amo a esa niña…

-- ¿Y a mí no? --Harry hizo un mohín y puso su mejor mirada

--Harry, sabes que sí… pero necesito continuar mi vida cariño --Jane lo abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios

--pero Jane

--Harry, lo que esa niña necesita es un padre…

--tiene uno --refutó Harry

--Sí, pero de nada le sirve que ese padre no esté con ella, Harry me voy a casar y estás cordialmente invitado

--Yo no quiero ver a Malfoy --Harry hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos

--Y preguntas de dónde saca eso Kou --Jane rodó los ojos y moviendo su varita hizo desaparecer su equipaje, Harry sonrió triste, pero la rubia no lo notó --además cariño, creo que debes retomar tu vida, aceptará ese dolor de muelas que tienes por hija, búscala… --la rubia abrazó de nuevo a Harry y con un leve beso en los labios se despidió --siempre te recordaré Harry --Jane movió su varita dispuesta a desaparecerse pero no pudo --Harry, no seas niño… ¡Quita la barrera!

--Pero Jane¿Quién va a cuidar a Kou?

--Así que solo por eso no quieres me vaya --afirmó peligrosamente la rubia

--No, no, no --se apresuró a responder Harry --te voy a extrañar Jane, fuiste mi única amiga en América, pero tenía que llegar ese Malfoy a apartarte de mí

--Harry, sabes perfectamente que estoy con Malfoy desde antes de que me conocieras y retrasé mi boda con él por venirme a Inglaterra contigo a cuidar de Kou, pero has estado abusando de eso y creo que es hora que te hagas cargo de tu vida Harry… eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás… ahora, si no quitas esa barrera, dejarás de ser el niño que vivió --amenazó la rubia… Harry sonriendo abrazó a su amiga y movió ligeramente la varita, entonces Jane pudo desaparecer…

Pero era imposible que el gran empresario Harry Potter aminorara su ritmo de trabajo, al contrario, éste se había incrementado increíblemente, por lo que había tenido que contratar una niñera, una mujer que no agradó a la pequeña rubia…

Ginny pasaba los días pensativa, todo lo que Jane le había dicho hacía ya tres semanas aún retumbaba en su cabeza, hacía el mismo tiempo que Kou se mostraba diferente, no tenía la misma chispa, sus ojos parecían apagados y la pelirroja supo la razón dos meses después, a principios de diciembre… en esas fechas los niños trabajaban en adornos navideños, y preparaban la tradicional posada del jardín de niños… ese año a los niños de 2"A" les había tocado escenificar una pequeña obra teatral con motivos navideños, era una adaptación del clásico Grinch, tenían un par de semanas ensayando, esa mañana les tocaba ensayar con los disfraces… todos los niños estaban en el patio de recreo, Kou que haría el papel del Grinch, estaba dentro del salón intentando ponerse el disfraz, tenía ya la mitad inferior, la mitad superior tenía atorado el cierre

-- ¿te ayudo Kou? --Ginny tomó la mitad del disfraz con la que la niña tenía problemas --levanta los brazos --Pidió la pelirroja después de luchar contra el trozo de tela verde por unos segundos

--ay --se quejó Kou al levantar los brazos, Ginny no le tomó importancia y se colocó tras la niña para ponerle el disfraz, pero se congeló al ver la espalda de Kou, la niña vestía solo una playera interior sin mangas

--No te muevas --ordenó furiosa Ginny, la niña la obedeció sin decir nada… la pelirroja levantó lentamente la playerita de la niña y su furia se incrementó peligrosamente al ver la espalda de la niña surcada por enormes verdugones morados y verdes que se extendían hasta los brazos de la niña, Ginny cerró los ojos y con cuidado le quitó a Kou la mitad inferior del disfraz, y miró los golpes recorrer las piernas de la niña -- ¿Quién te hizo eso Kou? --preguntó Ginny extremadamente molesta

--Esther

-- ¿Quien es Esther?

--La que me cuida --contestó triste Kou

--Vamos a la dirección Kou

--Pero no he hecho nada maestra Weasley, por favor no me castigue --Imploró Kou soltando el llanto, estaba muy asustada, incluso temblaba

Eso a Ginny le rompió el corazón, abrazó a la niña y le aseguró que no tenía nada que temer, lentamente vistió a Kou con el uniforme y la llevó a la dirección, se aseguraría que esa mujer no tuviera contacto con la pequeña, Kou no saldría del jardín de niños hasta que el padre apareciera, lo mataría y después mandaría a esa mujer a Azkabán…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿que les pareció??? díganmeeeeeeee... gracias por sus RR... pero para saber si les gustó, se necesitan RR nuevos!!!jejeje

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. ¿Cómo olvidarte? imposible

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... X-Box es de Microsoft... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_He vuelto a la vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... que tal las fiestas????!!!!!!!! espero que bien y que estén con ganas de dejar Reviews... disfruten el capitulo_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**_  
_**

-- ¿Bromeas Hermione?

Ginny estaba al borde del colapso total… no encontraba la razón por la que no podía enviar a esa mujer a Azkabán o como mínimo a San Mungo

--Ginny, lo que hizo esa mujer no es razón suficiente como para que vaya a Azkabán, en cambio, si la atacas, tú terminarías ahí --Explicó Hermione a la pelirroja que no parecía entender

--Pero…

--Pero nada Ginevra, lo que puedes hacer es llamar a la policía muggle para que se lleve a la mujer… pero quien yo pienso tuvo la culpa en esto, fue el padre de la niña --Dijo Hermione mirando detenidamente a Kou que miraba por la ventana tras el escritorio

--Llamaré al padre --En otra ocasión, Ginny habría dibujado una gran sonrisa, pero ahora estaba demasiado molesta

--Mi papá no está en Inglaterra --murmuró Kou con la vista fija en algún punto del horizonte

Ginny miró a la pequeña y marcó a la estación de policía, conforme hablaba por teléfono un tono carmín empezaba a cubrirla, Hermione pensó que estarían flirteando con ella, pero lo descartó al mirar que su teléfono era partido por la mitad con el auricular

-- ¿Ginny? --preguntó la castaña con precaución

-- ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? --Gritó Ginny dando un gran golpe con sus manos sobre el escritorio

-- ¿Qué te dijeron?

-- ¡QUE SON PERMITIDOS LOS CASTIGOS FISICOS! --explotó Ginny y empezó a pasearse por la oficina -- Y NO ME DEJÓ EXPLICAR NADA… ME COLGÓ --la cara de la pelirroja estaba a punto de desencajarse, pero de repente dibujó una sonrisa que atemorizó a Hermione

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ginny? --preguntó con cautela Hermione, pero la respuesta de Ginny fue una sonrisa con la que debía temer

La pelirroja sacó su teléfono celular y marcó, se giró hacia la puerta y habló en un susurro prácticamente inaudible… un par de minutos después dos crack sobresaltaron a Hermione, miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver a una pareja rubia

-- ¿Draco? --preguntó Hermione atónita

--Hola Grang…Hermione --Draco se corrigió al instante y le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa cálida

--Kou --Jane miró a la pequeña y no pudo hacer más que susurrar su nombre… Kou se giró rápidamente, al ver a la rubia corrió hacia ella y la abrazó

Después de dos horas, en las que Draco y Hermione miraron como Jane se unía a despotricar con Ginny hacia la mujer esa que había tocado a la niña y de paso se llevaron a todo el grupo de policía de Europa, Jane salió con Kou en los brazos, Draco salió detrás de ella…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Quién es usted? --Una mujer rubia, que vestía un muy corto short rojo con un top negro, bajaba lentamente las escaleras de la mansión Potter, sus finos tacones hacían un leve eco... Jane sintió ganas de vomitar y Draco miraba la escena con la boca anormalmente abierta, que cerró al sentir un ardor en el estomago, bajó la mirada y se topó con la mitad del brazo de Jane, la otra mitad pudo asegurar había entrado a su cuerpo

-- ¿Esther? --Preguntó ásperamente Jane

--Sí… ¿Kobra? --La mujer miró a la niña que se ocultó tras las piernas de Jane

-- Kou¿tiene varita? --Jane se giró a la niña y dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver que la pequeña asentía --Señorita, salga inmediatamente de aquí

-- ¿sucedió algo, Kou… cariño? --Esther se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, con cada exagerado movimiento sus enormes senos amenazaban con salir de su diminuta prisión… Jane sacó inmediatamente su varita y la blandió fieramente contra Esther

--Déjese de tonterías y lárguese de aquí… al menos que quiera conocer la ira que terminó con Voldemort --Esther se estremeció al escuchar aquella simple palabra --La furia que da el amor de Harry Potter

--No es nadie para…

--Soy demasiado como para cruzar un par de palabras con usted, así que o sale de aquí o la saco yo misma, no quiero que Harry termine en Azkabán por una estúpida de su calaña

Esther subió las escaleras resoplando, Kou se abrazó a Jane agradeciéndole, Draco argumentó que debía surtir la alacena y desapareció, Jane se sentó tranquila en el sofá mientras Kou corría a su habitación, esperaría a que Harry apareciera, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues el moreno apareció cinco minutos después

-- ¿Jane?, que sorpresa --exclamó Harry en un tono de alegría cansada e intentó abrazarla… pero la mano de la rubia que se estampó contra su mejilla lo evitó

--eres un inconciente, antes de contratar una niñera debes investigar…. Le encargas lo único valioso que tienes --le gritó Jane mientras despegaba su mano del rostro de Harry

-- Acaso¿pensabas que no encontraría alguien que te remplazara? Pero tenía que buscar otra niñera --barbotó Harry sobando su mejilla herida

--ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY --Y plaf, otra bofetada

--Señor Potter, le agradecería me mandara mi sueldo…

-- ¿pero a donde va Esther?

Esther miró a Jane, pero ante la clara mirada de "hablas yo hablo", se limitó a asegurar una oferta de empleo mejor que no podía rechazar y salió casi corriendo de la casa

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Harry frustrado

--Pregúntale a Kou --Sugirió Jane

-- ¡Kobra!, debí suponerlo

--Harry, escúchala… ahora debo irme --Jane se acercó al moreno y después de darle un beso salió de la casa

Harry corrió escaleras arriba en dirección de la habitación de la niña

-- ¡KOBRA! --gritó tan solo entrar, la niña lloraba tendida en su cama, al escuchar a su padre se levantó feliz

--Papito --Kou corrió hacia su padre extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a Esther? --semi gritó Harry, la niña detuvo su carrera y bajando los brazos miró a su padre

--Yo nada papá --Dijo la niña con lágrimas a punto de salir

--Jane me dijo que te preguntara

--Pero yo no hice nada

--No puedo creer que hayas hecho que se fuera, debo salir y no tengo con quien dejarte --murmuró Harry malhumorado

-- ¿Otra vez vas a salir?, pero acabas de llegar --Gruesas lágrimas bañaban ya ese pequeño rostro

--Voy a trabajar, si no lo hiciera no tendríamos nada --semi gritó Harry… en eso su celular sonó, al contestar perdió ligeramente el color y salió de la habitación de la niña

--preferiría no tener nada --murmuró la pequeña cuando la puerta se cerraba

------------

-- ¿Qué demonios quiere?, le dije que no me hablara… creí que todo había quedado claro la última noche que hablamos… no, Kou no es nada suyo… le he dicho que no… sabe perfectamente que decidió eso porque sabía que ustedes despreciarían a la niña… no permitiré que la vea, ni usted ni su esposo… ¿piensa que con eso logrará algo?, como si decirle a la niña quienes son vaya a lograr algo, Kou no tiene abuelos mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, ustedes no son nada de la niña… cuando logre ver a mi pequeña puede decirle que son sus abuelos y cuando yo le diga lo que hicieron… lo que le hicieron a su madre, lo que me hicieron a mí… los odiara como no tiene idea… claro, siendo hija MÍA es una niña muy inteligente¡Claro que no!, no piensa como una pequeña de cinco años… sí, puede estar segura que le diré todo lo que hicieron, claro también… así es… también estoy dispuesto a contarle eso, sépase que no me amedrenta, nada de eso me da miedo… Kou está registrada en la comunidad mágica, es verdad, pero también en la muggle… es Kobra Potter, nada más… no señora… y por favor no me vuelva a molestar, quizá… solo quizá, si la niña cuando sea mayor y se entere que tiene abuelos, y ella quiere verlos, lo permitiré, mientras tanto manténgase al margen… ¡LE HE DICHO QUE NO!, no permitiré que venga, no… y no quiero averiguar como supo de mi numero, no me obligue a ocultar mi casa… Sí con magia… y ni usted ni nadie podrán encontrarla… no, ni policías ni aurores… no me interesa, por mí, su esposo pudo haber muerto hace mucho tiempo… --Harry cerró su celular con furia, estaba llorando, recordar siempre le dolía… trató de tranquilizarse mientras salía de su habitación, cuando llegó a la de Kou aún estaba molesto, se recostó en la puerta y después de cinco minutos decidió preparar un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea… mientras tanto en una oscura salita una mujer sollozaba mientras colocaba el auricular en su lugar, su cabello castaño con algunos mechones blancos entrelazados cubrió sus ojos…

------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny preparaba absorta una ensalada, cuando el reloj del horno anunció que la lasaña estaba lista, colocó el platón en medio de la mesa, después sacó el refractario de cristal del horno y lo puso junto al platón de ensalada, se sentó y miró dos platos frente a ella…

--Desee con toda mi alma olvidarte, pero mirándote a diario es imposible… --Susurró Ginny mientras dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica, siguió mirando los dos platos, un par de minutos después escuchó dos voces un tanto agudas, unos segundos después, por la puerta de la cocina se asomaban un par de hermosos niños idénticos, de no más de tres años, vestían overoles de mezclilla deslavada y playeras negras, tenían el cabello azabache imposible de peinar y unos hermosos ojos verdes almendrados --solo que sin gafas --pensó la pelirroja

-- ¡Lasaña! --Exclamó uno de los pequeños mientras se frotaba las manos

--Sí --gritó el otro, la cara se le había iluminado

Ginny sonrió al verlos, sabía que les encantaba esa comida

--Elí, come con la boca cerrada --dijo Ginny mirando a uno de los pequeños

--Illya eso es asqueroso --reprendió al otro, al ver como enseñaba a su hermano lo que había masticado segundos antes

--El timbre --gritó Illya mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca y bajaba de la silla para correr a abrir la puerta… su gemelo no tardó mucho en seguirlo

--No entiendo su insistencia en abrir la puerta, no la alcanzan --comentó Ginny sonriendo mientras se acercaba --vuelvan a la mesa --ordenó la pelirroja al llegar con ellos --saben que no se levanta de la mesa al menos que hayan terminado de comer --les sonrió mientras se recargaba en la puerta, ambos niños regresaron a la mesa --Hermione, que alegría… Ron tenía mucho sin verte… ¿Jane, Draco? --Después sorprenderse un poco, Ginny se apartó para que entraran -- Hice lasaña ¿desean?

--Claro --Exclamó Ron y se encaminó a la cocina

--Nosotros acabamos de comer gracias --se excusó Jane

--Nosotros también… --suspiró Hermione al sentarse en un sofá

--Termina de comer Ginny, no te preocupes por nosotros --el tono y la frase de Draco, sorprendió tanto a Ginny como a Hermione

--Seguramente ya no queda nada --sonrió Ginny haciendo aparecer una bandeja con té y galletas

--Con esos tres no lo creo --Hermione rió

-- ¿Tres? --preguntaron al unísono Draco y Jane mientras tomaban una taza que les ofrecía Ginny

Ginny iba a responder pero una carcajada no la dejó, se giró hacia Hermione y después hacia donde miraba su amiga, la risa de Draco siguió a la de Hermione, Jane miraba divertida, Ginny se llevó una mano a la cara y cerró los ojos… Ron salía de la cocina cubierto de salsa de tomate, queso y hojas de todo tipo de lechuga

--Olvidé mi varita en… --murmuró Ron --Gracias --dijo tomando la vara que Hermione le extendía

--ILLYA, ELÍ --gritó Ginny

--No hemos hecho nada --un pequeño salía de la cocina, también cubierto de tomate y queso… al verlo Jane dibujó una sonrisa tierna y Draco escupió el té que intentaba tomar

--No tuvimos la culpa --el otro niño se colocaba a un lado del primero, éste no estaba cubierto de nada

Draco dejó caer la taza, balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles mientras con una mano señalaba a los niños

--Son… son…. ¡Hijos de San Potter! --Exclamó el rubio mirando atónito a los pequeños, al instante Jane lo miró y después a Ginny, que había dibujado una débil sonrisa

--Vengan aquí niños… y saluden

--Sí, sí son --insistió Draco cuando los niños lo habían saludado, Ginny le volvió a sonreír

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Ginny frustrada

--Pues verás hermanita…

--Espera Ron… ¿Illya puedes decirme lo que pasó? --Ginny miró al niño que estaba limpio

--Pues es que… --inició el pequeño pero la risa de su gemelo lo interrumpió

-- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Elí?

--Pues jejeje, como tío llegó a la cocina y dijo que olía ico y entonces agaó el plato de la lasaña y… --se interrumpió el niño para volver a reír

--se quemó, y el plato cayó sobre el tazón e la ensalaa --terminó Illya uniéndose a las carcajadas de su hermano

Ginny miró a Ron que salía de la cocina

--Ya está todo limpio --murmuró Ron dejándose caer junto a su esposa

--Niños vayan a jugar a su habitación --ordenó Ginny, los niños la miraron y con mohín y todo se retiraron

-- ¿te gustan las consolas Ginny? --preguntó Jane mirando detenidamente un xbox 360 en la alfombra frente a ella

--No, es de los niños --contestó Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione

--Son… son… son --balbuceó Draco

--Sí, Draco… son hijos de Harry --contestó Ginny tomando una galleta

Jane se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de eso, pero no tanto como Draco, esos niños eran la viva imagen de Harry… dos horas después, las mujeres estaban en la cocina mientras Ron y Draco seguían platicando en la sala…

-- ¿Teminaon de hablá de cosas de adultos? --Draco miró al pequeño que había hecho la pregunta

--Sí Illya --contestó Ron sonriendo

--Soy Elí… ¿les molesta si juego? --preguntó el pequeño mirando la consola

--No --respondió Ron y siguió platicando con Draco

--Elí, dije que jugaran en la habitación --le reprendió Ginny cuando salía de la cocina

--Peo me han dicho que ya teminaon y que no les molesta --refutó el pequeño encendiendo el televisor

Ginny se sentó y repartió los emparedados, Draco y Ron miraban al niño…

--Es mi imaginación… o ¿está leyendo? --Preguntó Draco abriendo extraordinariamente ojos y boca

--Sí --Ginny sonrió

-- ¿Qué edad tiene? --Inquirió Draco sorprendido

--Tres, tres meses --contestó Ginny

--Pero…

--Son algo adelantados… caminaron a los 7 meses, hablaron a los 8… empezaron a leer al año y medio, escribir a los dos, aritmética a los 3… --Enumeró Ginny

-- ¿Algo adelantados? --exclamó sorprendido Draco

--Bueno, dicen que bastante… Elí entiende la teoría de la relatividad pero no puede pronunciar la "R" e Illya es capaz de componer una opera, pero no pronuncia la "D" --sonrió la pelirroja dando una mordida a su emparedado

--Y mira como mueve los dedos¡es increíble! --murmuró Ron

Elí jugaba un videojuego de carreras, era realmente hábil… parecía profesional

--Elí, ve a jugar con tu hermano por favor, hijo --insinuó Ginny media hora después

--Está dormido --murmuró el pequeño con la vista fija en el televisor

--Bien, entonces ve a jugar a tu habitación

--No gracias, estoy bien aquí…

--Elí, no es una sugerencia, es una orden --Ginny aumentó el tono de su voz, pero el niño no le tomó importancia y siguió concentrado en su juego --ELÍ --gritó Ginny, el niño siguió con el televisor --Muy bien jovencito, entonces… --Ginny se encaminó al televisor

--No, mamá… no lo apagues --Elí se puso entre su madre y la consola a una velocidad impresionante --Deja que lo guarde --murmuró al ver la peligrosa mirada de Ginny

--Ahora, señor… lo quiero en ese rincón

El niño siguió la dirección del dedo de la pelirroja y sin decir más obedeció…

--Elí, ve a jugar a tu habitación… --Condescendió Ginny tres minutos después

En ese instante el celular de Jane sonaba, un par de minutos después la rubia dio un grito que Draco le tuvo que ahogar pues había niños en el lugar… cuando hubo terminado la conversación se mostraba molesta

--Nos tenemos que ir… --Murmuró Jane, tomó del brazo a Draco y ambos desaparecieron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry subía las escaleras con una bandeja dorada en la que llevaba un emparedado en cuatro trozos y un vaso con leche

--Kou, cariño --Llamó el moreno al entrar a la habitación, al no obtener respuesta dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y buscó a la niña por todo el cuarto --Kou… am… --Harry se interrumpió de repente al ver sobre la alfombra la camisa de la niña, se agachó lentamente a recogerla --san… san… ¡sangre! --Exclamó Harry totalmente alarmado, un aura extraña lo cubrió, ocasionando que los juguetes que lo rodeaban llegaran hasta el techo, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó furiosamente -- ¡JANE!... ¿Dónde está mi hija?... no… encontré la camisa de Kou, tiene sangre ¡Explícame eso!... ¿Esther?... Cuando encuentre a esa maldita… y yo que la regañé --Susurró Harry… al otro lado del auricular se escuchó un gritó ensordecedor, después un insistente tono le indicó que habían colgado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿que les pareció??? díganmeeeeeeee... gracias por sus RR... pero para saber si les gustó, se necesitan RR nuevos!!!jejeje

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Holaaaaaaaaa... listos para dejar muxos REVIEWS??? jejeje... disfruten su lectura_**

**_POR CIERTO UNA ACLARACIÓN ANTES... SEISHIRO... ya había pensado en lo de los nombres de los niños... y dejame decirte que tienen dos nombres... por cuestión del trama, les llaman por sus segundos nombres..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW TAMBIEN MUXAS GRACIAS  
_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que habían colgado al otro lado del auricular, cuando Harry se vio con una rubia sujetándolo fieramente del cuello de su camisa, intentó quitársela pero no pudo, miró a Draco pidiéndole ayuda pero el rubio solo le sonrió

--Ja… Jane por- favor… no… puedo… respirar --rogó Harry intentando soltar esas garras de su camisa

--NO ENTIENDO COMO HACES TODO TAN MAL… eres un…

-- ¿idiota¿bueno para nada¿inoportuno? --ayudó Draco, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada

--Aahh… Harry¿buscaste por toda la casa? --preguntó Jane haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia

--Sí…

--Buscaré aquí, ustedes dos busquen abajo --dijo Jane abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Kou

-- ¿Los dos? --inquirió Draco

--SÍ, LOS DOS… ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? --Jane se giró con cara de pocos amigos

--No, no cariño, ninguno… nosotros --dijo el rubio señalándose a sí mismo y a Harry --vamos abajo

--------------------

--No puedo creerlo --se lamentaba Harry saliendo de la cocina

--Pot… eh, Harry --lo llamó Draco dejándose caer sobre un sofá

--Sí Jane te mira así, te mata --comentó el moreno acercándose

--Si tienes tanto dinero¿Por qué te matas trabajando?

Harry miró a Draco

--Draco, soy muy conocido en la comunidad mágica, pero no en la muggle

--Y tu ego es tan grande que no te deja vivir siendo famoso con una parte de la población mundial --ironizó Draco mirando fijamente a Harry

--No, es solo que necesito darle una vida perfecta a mi hija --El tono de Harry sonó triste, Draco iba a responder pero le preocupó más ponerse rápidamente de pie cuando escuchó a Jane correr escaleras abajo

--Harry… ¿buscaste en tu habitación? --le sonrió Jane

-- ¿Mi habitación? --preguntó el moreno incrédulo

--Sí, Harry, tu habitación

--Acababa de salir de ahí

--Kou está dormida, no la molestes --Jane se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Harry, después se abrazó a Draco con intención de desaparecer

Draco se separó del abrazo de Jane y se acercó a Harry, mientras lo abrazaba de despedida le murmuró al oído: -- ¿De que te servirá una vida perfecta si no tienes hija a quien dársela? --y después ambos rubios desaparecieron, Harry corrió hacia su habitación y llorando miró a su hija en medio de su enorme cama, se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla y acunarla como cuando era una bebé

------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

Un joven de algunos 18 años estaba sentado en una escueta sala de espera de un hospital pediátrico, tenía una expresión de vacío, miraba ensimismado un cuadro de una familia frente a él… la madre, el padre y tres niños de pic-nic en un parque, automáticamente sacó una cajita de cristal cortado de su pantalón, la abrió y sacó el anillo incrustado de esmeraldas, una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos al ver la argolla…

--Joven…

El muchacho levantó la cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba, era un hombre de mediana edad, vestía completamente de blanco

--Dígame¿pasó algo malo? --preguntó el chico conteniendo las lágrimas

--Mira hijo, no es fácil decírtelo…pero…

--Entiendo, no se puede hacer nada¿cierto?

--Lo siento muchacho… mira, en mi oficina está un abogado, él te explicará todo, es muy extraña tu situación, pero eres mayor de edad y si compruebas tu capacidad y que tienes los medios necesarios, quizá…

--Sï, gracias…

El chico se dejó guiar por el médico, al llegar al consultorio se abrió la puerta…

--Señor Potter, entre por favor --le sonrió un anciano que vestía un traje de pana, y cerrando tras el chico la puerta comenzó con su trabajo…

Casi amanecía, un muchacho de 18 años caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Nueva York, llevaba algo entre sus brazos y en su espalda una mochila dorada… cansado se sentó en una banca de Central Park, dejó la mochila a un lado y miró el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, con cuidado bajó un poco las mantas doradas, sonrió tiernamente, unos hermosos ojos azules le regresaron una mirada de sorpresa e interés

--Hola --saludó Harry, los ojos azules se cerraron con temor --hey, tranquila --la pequeña empezó a llorar casi en silencio, Harry apretó el pequeño cuerpecito contra su pecho y la acunó, de nuevo esos ojos azules lo miraron…

---------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------

--Ay

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el lamento, se encontró con los mismos ojos azules que tanto adoraba

--Hola princesa --murmuró Harry abrazando a la niña

-- Yo no le hice nada a Esther papito --sollozó Kou --Deveritas

--Te creo amor, discúlpame ¿Sí?, fui un tonto Kou, perdóname

La niña abrazó a su padre y lo llenó de besos

--Kou¿quieres ir a pasear? --la niña miró a Harry --solo tú y yo, dejo el teléfono en la cama --sonrió Harry arrojando su celular sobre el colchón, la niña volvió a abrazar a su padre --Hoy yo te pondré hermosa --dijo Harry yendo hacia la habitación de la niña, al llegar la puso sobre la cama y se fue hacia el armario -- ¿Kou, te gusta el dorado? --comentó no logrando ver otro color en el armario, la niña rió, Harry siguió mirando la ropa por quince minutos, hasta que dio con un pantalón dorado con listas plateadas en las piernas, buscó una camisa y pudo encontrar una roja, en la ropa interior no tuvo mucha suerte, no había nada que no fuera color oro… con la ropa en la mano se giró hacia la niña --Pero no voy a poder peinarte --Se lamentó mirando los rizos de su hija

--Yo me cambio solita papi --rió la niña quitándole a su padre el pantalón al que poco le faltaba para destrozar

--Sí será mejor… Kou

-- ¿mmm?

--Desvístete en frente de mi, no vayas al baño --pidió Harry sentándose en la cama

--Pero… los hombres no deben ver a las mujeres porque yo ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer… --explicó filosóficamente la pequeña

--Quiero ver que te hizo esa… mujer

--Pero ya estoy bien papi

--Acércate Kou

La niña se acercó a Harry, él le quitó con cuidado la playera y después la interior, se enfureció al ver la espalda de la niña, ambas playeras tenían gotas de sangre y la piel de la niña estaba manchada, después le quitó el pantalón de pants y al ver las piernas con gran esfuerzo evitó vomitar del coraje, le pidió a Kou que no se moviera y salió corriendo de la habitación, a los pocos minutos volvía con un frasco en la mano… recostó a la niña en la cama y le untó una pomada rosada, después pasó su varita murmurando algo, cinco minutos después todo rastro de herida había desaparecido…

---------------------------------------------------------

--Mamá --Un pequeño pelinegro se paraba a la derecha de Ginny quien sentada en un sofá en la sala de su casa intentaba asignar lugares para la posada del kinder

-- Dime Elí --dijo sin levantar la vista del cuaderno

--Mamá

--Dime Illya

--Mamá --Corearon ambos

--Niños, estoy trabajando ¿Qué sucede? --musitó la pelirroja dejando el cuaderno a un lado

--Dijiste que nos llevaías al paque --comentó uno de los niños cruzándose de brazos

--Sí, ayer --afirmó el otro

Ginny los miró y sonrió, la expresión que tenía Illya confirmando la versión de su hermano, lo hacía parecerse aún más a su padre

--bien, vayan por sus abrigos iremos un rato solamente

--Pero si es enfrente por qué vamos con abrigos --murmuró Illya mientras iba a su habitación

--Escuché eso --gritó Ginny sonriendo

---------------------------------------------------------------

--El parque es muy lindo papá --comentaba Kou mirando ilusionada el enorme parque -- ¿podemos quedarnos un rato?

--Claro cariño --dijo Harry sonriendo con melancolía, cuando la niña corría hacia los columpios, le vino a la mente su pelirroja -- ¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento Ginny¿Ya me has olvidado¿formaste ya tu familia? --suspiró el moreno mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas

-- ¡Elí espera, no corras! --Ginny corría tras uno de sus gemelos, la puerta del edificio estaba abierta y el niño era hábil corriendo --Elí¿quieres que subamos de nuevo?

--No mamá

--Entonces me das la mano, si no, no hay parque

Ginny tomó la mano de sus dos hijos y cruzó la calle al hermoso parque, en cuanto los niños pusieron un pie sobre la banqueta, soltaron la mano de su madre y corrieron a los juegos

--Con esos dos, jamás te olvidaré Harry --murmuró la pelirroja resignada, abrió su cuaderno y se sentó en una banca --Jamás podría casarme, no con esos niños --sonrió mirando a sus pequeños que vaciaban una cubeta llena de arena en la cabeza de otro niño, los iba a detener pero sabía que de nada serviría, así que se concentró en su trabajo… cada cinco minutos o cuando escuchaba un grito, despegaba la vista del cuaderno… en una banca a algunos metros a la derecha, Harry no hacía otra cosa que contemplar a su hija que se miraba fascinada… ya había olvidado que con algo tan insignificante como un montón de arena era suficiente para que un niño se divirtiera, le llamó la atención un par de gemelos que platicaban junto a Kou, los miró con detenimiento, se le hacían familiares, se iba a acercar cuando los niños corrieron hacia los columpios, Kou siguió con la arena…

Había pasado ya media hora y Harry no se cansaba de ver a su hija, un grito lo distrajo, se puso de pie y miró hacia la izquierda, medio segundo después un balón de soccer se impactó en su cara obligándola a sentarse de nuevo

--Lo sentimos señor¿está bien?, mi hermano tiró muy fuerte

--No es vedád --contradijo Elí

-- ¿Pero que han hecho?, les dije que tuvieran cuidado¿de dónde sacaron la pelota? --Ginny llegaba a ellos corriendo -- ¿Está bien? --preguntó al hombre que se cubría el rostro con las manos

Harry sentía que toda la cara le ardía, al escuchar la pregunta de la que debía ser la madre de ese par de diablillos, asintió lentamente

--Discúlpelos --Ginny intentó acercarse al hombre, pero lo descartó al ver como se tomaba la cara, parecía que tenía mucho dolor, miró a sus hijos indicándoles que se disculparan

--Ya lo hicimos --dijo Elí restándole importancia --Vamos a jugar Jimmy --Elí agarró el balón e intentó correr, pero su madre le arrebató la pelota

--Nada de vamos a jugar, es hora de irnos --comentó molesta Ginny --En verdad discúlpelos, solo tienen tres años, son pequeños --se volvió a disculpar la pelirroja, dejó el balón sobre la banca junto a Harry y tomando de la mano a sus hijos cruzó la calle, cuando iba a la mitad Harry pudo quitar sus manos de la cara, buscó a la mujer que había procreado a enanos con tal fuerza que le habían roto la nariz, miró a los dos pequeños engendros de satán al entrar al edificio, iban de la mano de una mujer pelirroja

--Pelirroja... --murmuró mirando la puerta giratoria del edificio --Kou, es hora de irnos --llamó a la niña sin despegar la vista de la puerta --KOU --gritó al momento en que se giraba --Cariño vamos --Harry tomó distraído la mano de la niña

El día siguiente era sábado, pero el importante empresario Harry Potter no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar, ya había perdido demasiado dinero la mitad del día anterior…

--Sí, me escuchaste bien, quiero pasar el sábado con mi hija, vamos… si te contraté fue por que eras eficiente, si no puedes pasar un día sin mí, entonces te despido… si ya sabía yo que comprenderías, bien, suerte, nos vemos el lunes… sí dije lunes¿alguna objeción?, si adiós --Harry cerró su celular sonriente y subió las escaleras --Kou --murmuró abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la niña

-- ¿sí papá¿ya vas a trabajar? --preguntó la pequeña frente al espejo, se ponía una banda roja en la cabeza

--No amor, hoy visitaremos a unos amigos míos, hace mucho que no los veo… --Harry sonrió, el haber visto a esa mujer pelirroja le hizo acordarse de los Weasley…

En tan solo un par de segundos, Harry y Kou estaban frente a una casa que sorprendió bastante a Kou, sin soltarla de la mano llamó a la puerta, ésta se abrió casi al instante dejando ver a un pelirrojo, Ron parecía más maduro, por lo menos tenía algunos años más

--Hola¿ya no me recuerdas? --Sonrió Harry, Ron lo miró fijamente por un momento

-- ¿Harry? --titubeó el pelirrojo, pero al reconocer la sonrisa de su mejor amigo lo abrazó

-- Ron dice tu madre que… --Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se interrumpió al ver al moreno

--Hermione --Exclamó alegre Harry --... creciste --agregó sonriente, al ver la enorme barriga de siete meses de la castaña, Hermione movía la boca intentando decir algo pero no lo lograba

--Hola maestra --saludó con entusiasmo Kou, Hermione bajó la cabeza lentamente

--Kobra --murmuró como saludo, Harry miró extrañado a su hija y después a Hermione

--Cómo es que… --intentó preguntar Harry pero la señora Weasley lo interrumpió, al verlo lo atrajo en un formidable abrazo de oso

--Harry querido, que alegría de verte

--Sí señora Weasley, yo también me alegro… mire le presento a mi hija --Harry empujó con cuidado a la niña al frente

-- ¿tu hija? --preguntó sorprendida

--Hola señora, mucho gusto --saludó Kou, Molly saludó a la niña, no se parecía en nada a Harry, cuando Molly iba a comparar a Kou con los niños de Ginny, una explosión se escuchó en la sala, Hermione agradeció al cielo la interrupción

--Ya ha llegado Ginny --Anunció alegre la señora Weasley y entró a la casa… Hermione miró a Harry que se había puesto pálido y automáticamente se había llevado la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón

-- ¿Mi maestra Ginny? --preguntó con interés Kou… Harry sintió un calambre en el cuello cuando volteó a ver a su hija, acaso ¿había dicho mi maestra Ginny?, después miró a Hermione, que le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa

-- ¿Diga? --Ese celular había sonado en mal momento, pero por inercia lo había contestado

--Dijiste que no iba a haber celulares --Dijo molesta Kou, Harry no pareció haberla escuchado y si era posible empalideció aún más

-- ¿Mi qué, está qué? --el moreno se tuvo que recargar en el marco de la puerta, Kou corrió furiosa --Hermione… cu… cuida a Kou, debo irme --murmuró mientras cerraba el celular

--Harry, has decepcionado demasiado a esa niña ¿Qué es tan importante como para que rompas una promesa?, de nuevo --Lo reprendió Hermione

--Mi empresa está en quiebra --le explicó Harry realmente preocupado, después se giró y sacó su varita para desaparecer

--Hermione, mi mamá me dijo que saliera rápido ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Ginny mirando hacia fuera desde el marco de la puerta, a su derecha pudo ver una mancha negra que desapareció -- ¿Qué era eso? --preguntó interesada… Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa¡eso había estado tan cerca! --vamos a buscar a Kou --y tomándola del brazo entró a la casa, sabía que con eso sabría lo que era esa mancha

---------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO! --Gritaba un furioso Harry Potter tras su escritorio

--Pe…

--PERO NADA

--Señor, era la única forma que tenía de hacerlo volver… un hombre ha estado aquí desde antes de abrir --Se disculpaba un joven de algunos veinte años

--Harry

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su oficina, su furia creció más al ver a un hombre demacrado, tenía la apariencia de alguien que había adelgazado demasiado rápido

--Le dije a su esposa que no quería verlos… hágame el favor de salir o tendré que llamar a seguridad --siseó fríamente Harry

--Por favor, solo quiero hablar un momento --imploró el pobre hombre

--Déjanos solos Denille… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, cuando hablé con su esposa le dejé en claro que no quería volver a saber de ustedes

--Harry, muchacho… estoy muriendo

-- ¿Y eso debe importarme?

-- Tú no eras así

--Señor, cambié mucho estos cuatro años… si hubieran pensado en alguien más que en ustedes, todo esto no sería necesario… rechazaron a la niña¿lo recuerda?

--Sí, pero estamos muy arrepentidos… no queremos quitártela, solo quisiera verla antes de morir

--No me da lastima, si es lo que quiere

--Harry, quiero conocer a mi nieta… debe parecerse mucho a…

--Es rubia, si a eso se refiere --lo interrumpió Harry

--Harry, sé que nos guardas rencor por…

-- ¿Rencor?... no tío Vernon, no les guardo rencor, solo que no quiero que MI hija sufra los mismos desprecios que yo… si no mal recuerdo la rechazaron por ser hija de una bruja, de una bruja de la que Dudley se enamoró y la dejaron a su suerte cuando ellos fueron asesinados… por fortuna yo no tengo un corazón como el de ustedes

--Harry, estoy muy enfermo

--Eso ya lo sé… pero no verás a mi hija, ella no tiene abuelos… es mi ultima palabra, ahora señor salga de aquí, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender

Vernon Dursley con pesar se dirigió a la puerta --Piénsalo Harry, solo queremos conocerla --Vernon se giró en el marco de la puerta, la tenue luz del sol que lograba colarse por las persianas le dio de lleno, se miraba demacrado, se miraba muy mal --estamos viejos chico, no tienes necesidad de decirle quienes somos en realidad --Vernon derramó un par de lágrimas y después cerró la puerta tras de sí… Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, ese hombre no parecía el mismo, estaba débil, cansado, esa enfermedad lo había agotado, pero no importaba, no dejaría que dañaran a SU hija, esa decisión la había tomado el mismo momento en que había tenido entre sus brazos a esa pequeña de tan solo un año y algunos meses…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿que les pareció??? díganmeeeeeeee... gracias por sus RR... pero dejen más...

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	6. Encuentro

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS MUXAS GRACIAS JIJIJI... AHORA UNA DUDA QUE ACLARAR_**

**_CRHIS VA PARA TI Y HE DE DECIRTE QUE CASI, que digo casi, ME DOLIÓ LA CABEZA SACANDO CUENTAS JEJEJEJE_**

**_Ok... Harry cumple años el 31 de Julio_**

**_Como no sé la fecha de nac., de Dudley lo puse en Mayo, se supone que es algunos meses mayor que Harry..._**

**_La novia de Dudley se embarazó en Mayo, Kou nació en Febrero... Dudley cumplió 17 años cuando la engendró, por lo que si hacemos cuentas, la niña tenía un año y algunos meses cuando Harry la adoptó... tenía 1 años y 5 meses, Harry 18, cumpliría 19 en algunos meses pero tenía 18 jajajajaaa... HArry tiene actualmente 22 años y Kou cinco y diez meses... 22-5 son 17... Harry tenía 17 cuando nació Kou... la niña cumplió un año y Harry unos meses después cumplió 18, a Dudley lo mataron en Enero unos días antes de que Kou cumpliera otro mes... _**

**_Espero que haya quedado claro, aunque creo que no... pero si le ponen atención si salen las cuentas jajajaja... (Allegra se pone a bailar sobre la silla, la silla se queja y Allegra se baja rápido no quiere romperse la boca) jejejejeje... DEJENME REVIEWS MUXOS..._**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry se había encontrado con Vernon Dursley, con quien pensaba no volver a encontrarse y desde entonces no había vuelto a la madriguera aunque lo deseara… tenía una semana sin dormir como normalmente lo hacía, como un tronco… pensaba en que había estado a casi nada de ver a Ginny y que en realidad no sabía que tanto, que Ginny, su Ginny conocía a Kou, pero también pensaba día y noche en su tío Vernon y en lo que él le había dicho: "_no tengo un corazón como el de ustedes"_, sus propias palabras lo atormentaban, ese hombre estaba muriendo y su ultima voluntad era conocer a la niña, le había dicho que no era necesario que se enterara quienes eran, si moría sin conocer a su nieta se arrepentiría, lo sabía perfectamente, pero su sentido común, ese que recordaba lo que le habían hecho en su infancia, le gritaba que no permitiera que esos monstruos olieran a la niña… abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación de Kou y entró, la miró dormida tan tranquila, era tan linda que le parecía imposible fuera hija de su primo Dudley, se sentó en un banco dorado que estaba frente al espejo y miró a Kou, sonrió recordando cuando se había enterado de todo…

--------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------

Era verano, ya había pasado más de un mes de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y Harry estaba destrozado, apenas si comía y no era que sus tíos se preocuparan de ello, las pocas veces que salía de su habitación le parecía extraño no ver a Dudley tirado frente al televisor, pero bien podía estar "tomando el té con sus amigos", tenía un gran montón de cartas en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, sabía que eran para recordarle se quedara ahí, en realidad no tenía ganas de leer, sabía que podría irse después de su cumpleaños, aún faltaban algunos días, se tendió boca arriba sobre su cama, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba así, el sol hacía tiempo se había escondido, estaba demasiado oscuro, aunque no tenía sueño se quitó las gafas para intentar dormir un poco, un leve golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, se puso rápidamente las gafas y corrió hacia la puerta…

--Ho… hola Harry ¿puedo entrar? --Harry miró con la boca abierta a Dudley, parecía nervioso

--Eh, sí Dudley ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Dudley entró titubeante a la habitación en penumbras, encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama de Harry, el moreno lo miró extrañado y con lentitud se paró frente a su primo

--Harry… necesito contarte algo

Dudley murmuraba cabizbajo, pero al escuchar eso Harry se sorprendió en verdad, acercó el banco del escritorio y se sentó frente a su enorme primo

--Harry… --Dudley levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry --Yo… sé que me comprenderías, necesito… --Dudley empezó a estrujarse nervioso las manos

--Dud… Dudley¿Qué pasa? --preguntó cautelosamente divertido Harry, por primera vez en ese verano algo había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa, Dudley no parecía notar la mueca de burla de su primo pues había vuelto a bajar la cabeza y balbuceaba algo incoherente

--Harry, yo… me voy de casa --murmuró Dudley

-- ¿Qué tú que te qué? --tartamudeó Harry atónito

--Harry tengo novia --Siguió Dudley, Harry hizo una mueca de asco el solo imaginarse a Dudley besando a alguien, después sonrió realmente divertido por la confesión de su primo, aunque seguía sin comprender la confesión -- Se las presenté a mis padres y la rechazaron e insultaron --Harry se sorprendió aún más, eso era imposible --la ofendieron muy feo, y Harry, discúlpame por todo lo que te hice --El moreno resbaló del banco, eso ya era demasiado, incluso buscó por la habitación alguna cámara eso no podía ser otra cosa que una muy buena broma

--Dudley

--Harry es verdad lo que te digo, tú no tenías culpa de nada, mis padres son demasiado… --Dudley titubeó un poco --ignorantes --dijo en un hilo de voz

Harry se levantó del piso y se resguardó contra la pared, eso estaba muy raro

--Dudley como broma estuvo buena, pero ya fue suficiente… te advierto que voy a sacar mi varita y voy a hacer magia --le advirtió Harry esperando la reacción ante la mención de esas dos palabras, pero Dudley no se inmutó, en cambio solo lo miró

--No es broma Harry, mi novia es una bruja, la conocí en el centro comercial es de América, estudia en Salem

Harry se resbaló hacia la alfombra, era imposible que Dudley supiera de Salem, así que debía ser verdad, cuando estuvo sentado en la alfombra miró a su primo llorar… ¿llorar?, se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a Dudley

-- ¿Hay algo más?, no entiendo porque lloras

--Voy… voy a ser papá --murmuró Dudley mirándolo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, a Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar eso¿Dudley siendo papá¿pero cómo saldría el pobre niño?

--Pero… --El moreno no pudo decir otra cosa

--Me voy a casar con ella, mis padres no quieren que la vuelva a ver, pero estoy enamorado de ella, además me va a dar un hijo --Harry miró a su primo, parecía que hablaba muy en serio, parecía hasta maduro

--Pero Dudley…

--Harry, sé que no me porté de la mejor forma contigo --Harry afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón --pero, también sé que me comprendes… quizá estoy abusando y no lo merezca, pero Azul me dijo la realidad en la que vivía el mundo mágico y en sí el no mágico, por ese mago… también me dijo que tú eras la única esperanza --Harry se ruborizó levemente al saber que su fama se extendía hasta por América pero también se sintió algo triste y molesto al pensar en Voldemort --Harry… si algo me pasa, por favor, cuida de ellos --El moreno miró a su primo y no dijo nada -- ¿quisieras ser tutor de mi hijo? --preguntó Dudley lo mas serio que Harry lo había visto jamás

--Pero…

--Entiendo que por como te traté abuso

Harry pensó un momento, intentó imaginar lo duro que había sido que sus padres rechazaran a su novia y por ende a su hijo

--Pero el que mis padres me hayan ordenado que Azul abortara… no quisiera que ellos los dañaran

--No te preocupes Dudley, si algo te pasa me haré cargo de ambos --Dijo Harry decidido, lo que su primo acababa de decir lo había terminado de convencer

--Prométemelo Harry… prométeme que si algo me pasa a mí o a Azul, te encargarás de mi hijo --pidió desesperado Dudley

--Te lo prometo --Dudley se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Harry, después tomó las maletas que estaban en la puerta y bajó las escaleras… Harry se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su primo.

El día siguiente Vernon y Petunia Dursley armaron un escándalo espantoso al no encontrar a su hijo, desde entonces la depresión de Harry disminuía lentamente, sin embargo, nadie se enteró de nada, aunque Dudley no le había pedido guardara el secreto, sabía que se lo agradecería…

-------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------------

--Supongo que ser padre a los diecisiete ayuda a madurar --murmuró Harry acomodando el banco junto al espejo de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a Kou salió de la habitación, otra noche y no dormiría, bajó con lentitud hacia la estancia, encendió la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella --Pues no salió tan mal la niña --Sonrió el moreno mirando danzar las llamas dentro de la chimenea, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó el día en que había llegado la carta que cambió completamente su vida…

----------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------------------

Solo un par de segundos después y esa lechuza no los habría interrumpido, antes de leer la carta le habría pedido matrimonio a Ginny, pero ahora no podía… estaba leyendo la carta que el abogado de su primo le había mandado…

---

_Estimado señor Potter… _

_Es mi penoso deber informarle que a ocurrido un accidente, su primo el señor Dudley Dursley y su señora esposa Azul Dursley,, fueron asesinados por mortifagos a sangre fría, su primo me entregó una carta que le adjunto a esta… _

_P.D. mi más sentido pésame señor Potter _

_ Lo estaré esperando en el hospital pediátrico St. Patrick de Manhattan_

_--- _

En contra de lo que Harry pudo desear tuvo que salir rápidamente hacia Nueva York, no tuvo tiempo de explicarle nada a Ginny, ni a nadie, solo le pidió le diera tiempo, cuando apareció en el hospital, en los baños afortunadamente vacíos, abrió la carta que Dudley había escrito…

_Harry si estás leyendo esto es porque ni mi esposa ni yo hemos sobrevivido, creo que no te había dicho que Azul pertenecía a una familia de poderosos magos buscados por seguidores de quien espero hayas derrotado, no dejes que mis padres dañen a mi hija, cuídala como si fuera tuya, no cometas los mismos errores que mis padres hicieron contigo, la niña no tiene la culpa te lo suplico…en gringotts hay una bóveda a nombre de mi hija, de ahí puedes obtener lo que necesites, por favor, si algún día mi hija pregunta por mí… miéntele… te aprecio aunque no me creas, siempre lo hice… espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, y me gustaría que la niña llevara tu nombre, tendrá más oportunidad en el mundo mágico con tu apellido, pero eso solo depende de ti, cuídala Harry es lo único que te pido es una buena niña, cuida de Kobra… _

_Dudley Dursley_

_--- _

Harry no pudo evitar llorar al terminar de leer la carta que parecía escrita con prisa, pero en realidad así escribía su primo, llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó mirando el cuadro frente a él…

---------------------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------

--Jamás pensé que algo así sucediera --sonrió irónico Harry --todos se pueden arrepentir --comentó pensativo, mientras apagaba la chimenea, fue hacia la cocina y tomó un poco de agua…

---

El día siguiente era un sábado en casa de los abuelos, los niños jugaban afuera con sus tíos George y Fred y los hijos de estos, las mujeres ayudaban a Molly a preparar la cena. Ginny salió de la cocina hacia el baño, no había podido dormir bien, seguía pensando en el día en que casi había visto a Harry, ya había pasado una semana… en la planta baja, en la estancia se escuchó una explosión, la chimenea rugía fieramente arrojando llamas verdes, Molly y las esposas de los gemelos salieron corriendo de la cocina, arriba Ginny no escuchó nada, de la chimenea se miró salir un rayo dorado que dio contra un sofá, las tres mujeres se acercaron lentamente y miraron un pequeño bulto erguirse y ¿sollozar?...

-- ¿Kobra¿Eres la hija de Harry? --preguntó sorprendida Molly, Kou miró a la mujer y lloró desconsoladamente --tranquila pequeña --Molly la abrazó, Kou siguió llorando… la mayor de los Weasley pidió a Angelina que fuera por Ginny, mientras tanto Molly se sentó en un sofá y subió a sus piernas a la niña, Kou se abrazó de Molly y siguió llorando.

Un par de minutos después Ginny bajaba corriendo las escaleras, cuando la niña miró a Ginny se bajó de un brinco de las piernas de Molly y corrió hacia Ginny, la pelirroja menor se arrodilló rápidamente y recibió a la niña, extrañada se puso de pie con Kou en los brazos, la pequeña sollozaba lastimeramente mientras murmuraba algo que Ginny no podía entender

--Kou, no entiendo lo que me dices, tranquilízate cariño --murmuró Ginny al oído de la niña intentando calmarla, pero Kou parecía alterarse aún más.

Ginny miró a las mujeres que examinaban con atención la escena, después miró a Kou, la niña se aferraba a ella, la abrazó más y se acurrucó en un sofá intentando tranquilizarla

--Kou, cariño… ¿Qué pasó¿Te volvieron a golpear? --preguntó Ginny una vez que la niña había dejado de llorar y sollozaba con la cabeza en su pecho, la pequeña negó con la cabeza y volvió a llorar --Kou, no pasa nada --Ginny pasó su mano por los despeinados rizos de la niña, fue entonces cuando le puso atención, jamás había visto mal peinada a la niña, los rizos estaban prácticamente desechos y el vestido blanco estaba muy salpicado de lo que ella quería creer era salsa de tomate

--Ma… maestra¿verdad que mi papito sí es mi papito? --Kou levantó la carita marcada por las lágrimas que en silencio seguían saliendo

--Kou…

-- ¿Verdad que si es mi papá¿verdad que mi papito sí me quiere?

--Te adora Kou¿te parece si le hablamos? --Preguntó Ginny haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, la niña asintió sonriendo levemente, metió su mano dentro del vestido y sacó un pequeño corazón prendido de una cadena de plata…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había aparecido en una sala adornada en motivos cafés, era cálida pero eso ahora no le importaba, caminó apresurado hacia un pasillo y fue hasta el fondo, se paró frente a una puerta, tras ella se escuchaban extraños murmullos y ruidos, llamó a la puerta con furia…

--Hey oigan, eso se hace por las noches --gritó el moreno golpeando más fuerte la puerta, tras ella se escucharon unas maldiciones y una furiosa mirada azul se asomó, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dando oportunidad a que la puerta se abriera por completo, Jane apareció envuelta en una sábana

--No podías ser más oportuno --ironizó Draco improvisando una toga con una sábana

--Lo siento, pero es que… no encuentro a Kobra

--No pierdes la cabeza porque la traes pegada al cuello --farfulló Jane empujando a Draco hacia el interior de la habitación, después entro ella y azotó la puerta, Harry regresó a la estancia y se sentó, después de un par de minutos que le parecieron horas, se paró y se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo…

-- ¿A que hora desapareció? --Preguntó Jane saliendo del cuarto

--No sé yo fui a… disculpa --Harry contestó su celular, unos segundos después sonrió --lamento haberlos interrumpido cuando estaban… eh, trabajando tan duro, pero encontré a Kou --Harry sonrió en forma de disculpa y se apresuró a desaparecer, un rayo morado se estrelló contra un cuadro en la pared de enfrente, con la insistencia de Draco, Jane guardó su varita...

-------------------------------------------------------------

--Kou, dime que te pasó¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? --Preguntó Ginny con la niña sobre su regazo, mientras esperaba que Harry contestara… Kou la miró, después de que un sollozo la interrumpiera le dijo lo que había pasado…

---------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran limusina dorada se detuvo frente al numero cuatro de Privet Drive, los vecinos salieron de sus casas asombrados por tan lujoso automóvil, Harry bajó del auto y miró a su alrededor, pensó que no volvería, acomodó sus gafas que caían por su nariz y ayudó a Kou a bajar, tomó su mano y se encaminaron por un jardín perfectamente cuidado…

--Hija, quiero que obedezcas y te portes bien ¿sí? --Preguntó Harry mirando con una sonrisa a Kou, la niña asintió sonriente --Son… eh, son mis tíos y te quieren conocer, vendré por ti en un par de horas, quiero que te portes bien Kou

--Sí pa…

--Harry, que bueno que… ¿Es ella? --Petunia abrió de golpe la puerta sobresaltando a la niña, Harry asintió lentamente… esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, Petunia estaba igual, solo tenía algunos años que en realidad no se le notaban mucho, la mujer besó y abrazó eufórica a la niña, a Kou le dio asco, esa mujer no le había caído bien… pero se comportaría pues parecía que a su padre le hacía ilusión, eran la única familia que tenía

Harry regresó a su limusina, cuando el auto empezaba a moverse miró a su tía, parecía hinchada de orgullo porque los vecinos la envidiaran al ver una limusina en su casa… bajó el cristal y se despidió de la niña que le sonreía…

--Vamos cariño tengo unos dulces

--Me llamo Kobra --Dijo la niña entrando a la casa, Petunia la llevó a la cocina, Kou se dejó conducir, al pasar por las escaleras pasó distraída su mano por la pared del cuarto bajo las escaleras, en ese momento sintió un mareo y miró a un niño de su edad llorando adentro, estaba asustado y tenía la misma cicatriz que su padre… al llegar a la cocina seguía pensando en ese niño pero se vio sacada de sus pensamientos con un fuerte abrazo, miró a un hombre mayor que reía mirándola y murmuraba algo de que era idéntica a su padre, el sujeto la sentó sobre una silla junto a él, Petunia le acercó pasteles y caramelos --No puedo comer dulces antes de comer --Explicó la pequeña rechazando cortésmente las golosinas, Petunia se extrañó pero las quitó rápidamente

-- ¿Qué te gustaría comer amor? --preguntó sonriente Vernon

--Soy Kobra --sonrió sardónicamente la niña

-- ¿y que te gustaría comer? --insistió Vernon sin tomar en cuenta la actitud de la niña

--Pizza por favor

--Bien pediré una --Vernon que parecía más restablecido desde la última vez que había visto a Harry corrió fuera de la cocina, Petunia se sentó junto a la niña, la examinó bien, la ropa parecía de buena calidad, aunque estaba bastante flaca para su gusto…

--Te pareces mucho a tu padre Kousy --murmuró soñadora Petunia

-- ¿Kousy? --preguntó incrédula Kou --mi nombre de Kobra --repitió de mal humor la niña --Y no me parezco a mi padre porque él tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, solo que usted sea daltónica y no lo haya notado --dijo la rubia aumentando su molestia

--NO TE PERMITO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA… PERO QUE ERES GROSERA --Gritó Petunia poniéndose de pie --Pero siendo criada por un bueno para nada como Potter ¿Qué más podía esperar?

--MI PAPÁ NO ES UN BUENO PARA NADA --refutó Kou

--Ese hombre no es tu padre, no es posible que una niña de tu edad diga esas palabras tan…

Kou la miró sin comprender

--lo que no es posible que sea tan ignorante señora y que no conozca el significado de esa palabra --Kou bajó de la silla e intentó salir de la cocina, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-- ¿Por qué dice que no es mi papá?

--Acaso no has notado que no se parecen en nada, ese hombre te recogió, en verdad eres hija de nuestro hijo, nosotros somos tus abuelos y él te odia --masculló Petunia

--No es verdad --siseó Kou, en ese momento entró Vernon con una humeante pizza y la niña intentó seguir su camino, pero Petunia la detuvo del cabello --suélteme --ordenó Kou llevándose las manos a la cabeza

--Escúchame niña, eres mi nieta y no vas a volver con ese sujeto, entiende que no te quiere --Petunia se alarmó ante lo que había hecho y la soltó rápido, después la abrazó fuertemente

--No, me quiero ir con mi papá --pidió asustada Kou zafándose del abrazo de Petunia

--Cariño, somos tus abuelos --Le sonrió Vernon abriendo la caja de la pizza

--Mi nombre es Kobra, no me diga de otra forma y yo voy a volver con mi papá --Kou empezó a sollozar, Petunia intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero la niña retrocedió hasta chocar con la chimenea, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, metió una mano a un pequeño morral de la misma tela que el vestido, pero antes de que entrara a la chimenea Vernon la detuvo del brazo con una mano, con la otra seguía maniobrando la pizza que segundos después explotó bañando de salsa de tomate todo lo que tenía cerca, Kou aprovechó la sorpresa que les causó a esos dos y se metió rápido a la chimenea, sabía que no podía ir a su casa, la chimenea estaba cerrada…

-----------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------------------------------

Kou terminó de contar y se abrazó a Ginny, la pelirroja la miró asombrada, un sonoro crack se escuchó frente a ellas

--Kou --dijo una gruesa voz, la niña se giró rápidamente, limpió con su mano unas lágrimas y corrió hacia su padre, Harry la alzó en sus brazos, la pequeña se aferró a él y siguió llorando, la mirada de Harry buscó explicación a su alrededor, pero lo único con lo que se topó fue con los hermosos ojos avellana de Ginny que se había puesto de pie y lo miraba, Harry abrazó a su hija con una mano, la otra se la llevó inconcientemente al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón… --Gi… Ginny --balbuceó torpemente

--Harry --murmuró la pelirroja prendada de esas esmeraldas que veía diario

--Mamá --corearon dos vocecitas mientras se acercaban, esa palabra sacó a Harry del hechizo que parecía haberlo envuelto, recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Ginny, no había cambiado mucho, si acaso a un metro del piso miró dos pequeños seres

--los demonios del parque --murmuró para sí sobando su nariz

--El señor e la nariz rota --señaló alegre Illya, Ginny miró alarmada a su hijo

--Hey sí --afirmó Elí

Harry parecía hipnotizado por esos dos niños, Illya sea acercó a Harry y lo miró detenidamente, él dejó con cuidado a Kou en el piso, la niña lo miró interesada… con una lentitud extraordinaria Harry se arrodilló frente al niño que seguía mirándolo, el pequeño levantó el cabello del adulto que le cubría la mitad de la cara, Harry automáticamente sacó una banda elástica del saco del traje y se recogió el cabello en una coleta rápida, el niño se fue a los ojos, le quitó las gafas y miró detenidamente, unos segundos después volvió a colocarle las gafas, Ginny miraba expectante, Illya pareció adivinar el pensamiento de Harry porque alzó su mano y paró tres deditos… Harry miró al otro niño, era idéntico, dio un suspiro y se levantó sin perder el contacto visual con Ginny, con parsimonia se acercó a la pelirroja, ella estaba petrificada no sabía que hacer solo podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry le pasó una mano por la cintura y con cuidado la atrajo hacia él, acercó su cara lentamente hacia su pelirroja, miró como ella cerraba los ojos, él también lo hizo, sus labios se rozaban, quería besarla pero al mismo tiempo deseaba alargar ese hermoso momento, sentía su cuerpo contra él, su delicado aroma, ese que había deseado por tanto tiempo…

--LE DIGO QUE NO PUEDE ENTRAR --El grito de Molly hizo que se separaran inmediatamente, Harry miró hacia la entrada

-- ¿Tía Petunia?

--No --gritó Kou y se aferró a la pierna de Harry --no dejes que me lleve --suplicó la niña realmente atemorizada

Harry puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kou, lo único que entendía era que le habían hecho algo a su hija

-- ¿Qué quieres aquí?

--Esa niña vendrá conmigo --barbotó Petunia

--Sí claro --ironizó el moreno

Petunia sonrió autosuficiente y dio un paso a la izquierda dando oportunidad a un hombre moreno de faz estricta con un portafolios bajo el brazo y una hoja de papel en la mano

--Señor Potter, la niña vendrá con la señora, no haga más fuerte este problema

-- ¿Qué problema?, no entiendo

--Señor Potter, la señora Dursley ha levantado una orden de arresto en su contra, dice que ha robado a la niña… --el hombre consultó una hoja que llevaba --Kobra Dursley

--SOY KOBRA POTTER --gritó Kou

--Ginny por favor lleva a la niña arriba, no dejes que baje

--Eso no puedo permitirlo señor Potter

--Kou es mi hija

-- ¿se haría la prueba de ADN? --Preguntó serio el sujeto

--Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría, que educa, el que ama --zanjó serio Harry

--Tiene toda la razón, pero la señora asegura que usted secuestró a su nieta

-- Bien, levantaré el acta correspondiente… usted ha empezado el juego, la demandaré por difamación, Kobra es mi hija

-- ¿Tiene la forma de comprobarlo?

--Tengo los papeles si a eso se refiere, pero necesita una orden para verlos --sonrió Harry

--Señor Potter, tengo entendido que no tiene niñera

--Es verdad

-- ¿La niña va a algún kinder?

--sí, supongo que sabe a cual

--Sí así es, la niña sale de clase a la una… su trabajo no tiene horarios señor Potter

--así es, pero la última semana no he ido a trabajar

-- ¿Y piensa seguir faltando a su empresa?

--Señor, con todo respeto… tengo suficiente dinero como para dejar de preocuparme por el futuro de mis tataranietos --comentó arrogante Harry

--Es muy joven para criar a una niña

--Hay padres de quince años

--Señor Potter, es su citatorio --El hombre extendió un sobre marrón a Harry, éste lo tomó --La niña vendrá con la señora --intentó agarrar a Kou, pero ella no se dejó

--Le recomiendo que no vuelva a tocar a mi hija, para quitármela necesita una orden y lo sabe perfectamente

--Pero la señora…

--La señora le miente… no tiene pruebas de lo que dice, incluso la niña le teme --Interrumpió Harry, después señaló a Kou que temblaba abrazada a su pierna

--Señor Potter acompáñeme, necesitamos aclarar esto

--por supuesto vamos… --Harry se giró hacia Ginny, pero no tuvo que decir nada, la pelirroja asintió, después se arrodilló junto a Kou que seguía sollozando --Amor, tengo que acompañar a este señor, no dejaré que te pase nada, la maestra Ginny te cuidará ¿sí?

Kou limpió su cara y asintió con una sonrisa, besó y abrazó a su padre y fue con Ginny. Harry salió con el abogado y Petunia frustrada los siguió… las horas pasaron lentamente, Kou estaba un poco deprimida no entendía nada, llegó la hora de dormir para los niños, después para los adultos… la madriguera quedó en silencio, pero la chimenea de la estancia seguía encendida, Ginny sabía que Harry volvería sin importar la hora… justo a media noche, el moreno apareció, al verlo Ginny corrió hacia él y lo abrazó…

-- ¿Qué pasó? --susurró la pelirroja

--Insisten en mi edad, mañana hablaran con la directora del kinder donde trabajas

-- ¿Con Hermione¿para qué? --murmuró Ginny sintiendo el olor de Harry

-- ¿Hermione es la directora? --Harry sonrió --pues, porque quieren examinar a Kou y determinar si tuvo una mala crianza, tía Petunia insiste en que no sirvo para nada y que soy mala influencia para Kou, también irán a casa, para ver si tengo los medios necesarios para una buena educación de la niña --sonrió irónico mientras levantaba la cara de Ginny --nos molestarán por toda la proxima semana --susurró Harry

Un mar de sensaciones ahogó a Ginny en ese momento, sentía tan cerca el cuerpo del hombre que había deseado olvidar y que le fue imposible, sonrió satisfecha al abrazarse más a Harry y sentir el efecto que causaba en él, el moreno buscó la boca de su pelirroja, ella lo recibió gustosa, poco a poco empezaron a olvidar todas las preguntas que se arremolinaron en sus cabezas cuando se vieron… con lentitud Harry bajó el cierre del vestido que Ginny llevaba, ella desabotonó el pantalón del moreno, cuando el pantalón resbaló hacia el piso, lo hicieron también algunas cosas de los bolsillos, entre ellas un encendedor de metal, unos caramelos, una cajita de cristal y algunos papeles… el silencio de la penumbra esa noche, fue el único testigo de lo que pasó entre dos personas que se amaban…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... DEJENME REVIEWS PORFA... EL PROXIMO CAPIUTULO ESTARÁ A LOS 70 REVIEWS, SIN IMPORTAR QUE ME SALGA DEL ORDEN QUE TENGO PARA ACTUALIZAR... SHAUS (Diganlo... soy muy ambiciosa jajajajajaja, pero que puedo hacer, es verdad, tambien dicen que chantajista, jajajajajaja, esperaré sus reviews)  
**_

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	7. Sea declarada la guerra

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAA... ya volví, es que, es que... si dije 70... pero les agradezco que haya pasado,jejejjejejee... este capitulo no es muy largo, pero espero que lo disfruten...  
_**

**_ Y respecto a lo de lemmon, lo siento pero no puedo, esa parte de la literatura, la admiro pero no la puedo escribir y que suene perfecto jajajajaaaaaa...  
_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS...  
_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**__**

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la chimenea se extinguió y el sol se asomó perezosamente en el horizonte, el domingo empezaba con una fría mañana, Molly Weasley bajó a hacer el desayuno muy temprano, pasó por la estancia y siguió hacia la cocina, inconcientemente volteó hacia la chimenea antes de entrar a la cocina… los colores se le subieron y se acercó rápidamente, muy cerca de la chimenea estaba Harry desnudo abrazado a Ginny que estaba en las mismas condiciones…

-- ¡POR MERLÍN, CÓMO ES POSIBLE! --Vociferó Molly, al instante ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, con cuidado, casi con terror levantaron la mirada y al ver a Molly Weasley algo más que furiosa frente a ellos se sentaron

--Mo… Mo… Mo --Tartamudeó Harry empezando a cubrirse de carmín

--Mamá --exclamó alarmada Ginny

--Molly deja que te explique --Harry se paró rápidamente

--Por merlín cúbrete Harry --El moreno miró a Molly y después se miró, se puso una mano atrás y otra adelante --Los quiero en la cocina en un minuto… y vestidos --ordenó Molly yendo a la cocina.

Harry miró a Ginny que seguía sentada, ésta le sonrió y buscó su ropa, le arrojó a Harry su bóxer, el moreno se lo puso aprisa y desesperado recogió el resto de su ropa, no se molestó en recoger lo que había caído de su pantalón, incluso en las carreras algunas cosas fueron a dar bajo los sillones… un minuto después Harry y Ginny entraban a la cocina y se sentaron frente a Molly, Harry estaba azorado y Ginny sonreía…

--Molly… --Empezó Harry

--No, yo voy a hablar… --lo interrumpió Molly --Son adultos, eso ya lo sé, pero por lo menos hubieran subido a alguna habitación, por merlín que hay niños en la casa… Ginevra sabes perfectamente que esos niños despiertan temprano, incluso me ganan

--Afortunadamente no fue hoy el caso --sonrió Ginny

-- ¿AFORTUNADAMENTE?, Ginevra… tienes dos hijos y tú Harry tienes tres…

El moreno contó con los dedos extrañado iba a preguntar algo pero la señora Weasley se le adelantó

--No me vengas con eso ahora jovencito --Harry guardó silencio y sonrió, se sintió como un adolescente atrapado con su novia, aunque en realidad eso había pasado pero no era un adolescente y Ginny no era su novia

--Papá, regresaste… --Kou corrió a los brazos de Harry, llevaba una camisa algo grande y su cabello estaba más que revuelto

--Claro que regresé¿pues que creías? --Harry abrazó y besó a su hija mientras la sentaba en sus piernas

--Buenos días Kou --saludó sonriente Ginny

--Buenos días --murmuró Kou abrazando más fuerte a su padre

--Espero que no vuelva a pasar… --murmuró Molly, Harry y Ginny la voltearon a ver --no de esta forma por lo menos --sonrió la pelirroja mayor

--Made mía --Ginny se giró al escuchar que era llamada, sus gemelos estaban a su izquierda uno traía un pantalón de franela y el otro el saco del pijama, ambos descalzos

-- ¿Pero es que no les da frío… por qué insisten en usar ambos una sola pijama? --preguntó Molly, los niños la miraron y después se giraron a hacia su madre

--Tenemos una pregunta que esperamos nos responas --Anunció Illya

--Sí… queemos sabé la azón po la que ese señó se paeece tanto a nosotos --siguió Elí con un divertido tono en la voz

Ginny miró a sus hijos y después a Harry, éste se acomodó en su silla

--Esa es una muy buena pregunta --sonrió Harry, Ginny miró fulminantemente al moreno y se giró hacia sus hijos

--Niños¿quieren desayuno? --preguntó Molly

--Mujé nos desvías del tema --insinuó Elí

--No es hora e preguntar esas cosas --continuó Illya, Harry sonrió

--Han pasado demasiado con Fred y George… ¿Kou tú si quieres desayuno?

--Sí señora, gracias

-- ¿Qué te preparo?

--Waffles

--Kou, princesa… no estamos en casa, esa es comida muggle…

--Pero yo quiero waffles --insistió la rubia

--Ahora no Kou, desayunaras lo que haya

--Entonces para que me pregunta lo que quiero --murmuró molesta Kou

--No te preocupes Harry, los prepararé --intervino Molly

-- ¿Poríamos ejar los waffles un momento y concentrarnos en nuestro problema? --Harry se giró hacia Illya, estaba sorprendido

--Necesitamos sabé la azón po la que el señó de la naíz ota, se paeece tanto a nosotos --siguió Elí… Ginny miró a Harry pidiéndole ayuda, el moreno miró a Kou que seguía en sus piernas…

--Niños, si me permiten, necesito hablar con su madre --Harry colocó a Kou en el piso, acción que no agradó nada a la niña… Ginny siguió a Harry a la estancia, los niños hicieron un mohín y se sentaron a la mesa…

--Tu desayuno Kou --Molly dejó un plató frente a la niña y se dispuso a servirle jugo

--esto no es waffle --masculló Kou haciendo una mueca mientras empujaba el plato

--Oh bueno querida, fue lo que me salió… aún no entiendo bien eso… --sonrió Molly

--Pero yo quiero waffles, no quiero eso --comentó despectiva la niña

-- ¿Qué diferencia tiene si es reono o cuarao? --Preguntó Illya

--No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es reono o cuarao

--La única difeencia es que tiene cuaditos dento --siguió Elí sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la rubia

--Primero… aprendan a hablar y después… discuten --musitó Kou, de un brinco bajó de la silla y salió por la puerta trasera. Molly intentó detenerla pero una barrera invisible lo evitó, miró a la niña por la ventana y vio como se detenía frente a un árbol, intentó decirle a Harry pero no pudo salir de la cocina, ni gritarles…

----------

En la estancia, Harry esperaba que Ginny le explicara el pequeño detalle de su parecido con esos niños, mientras la pelirroja encontraba la forma correcta y lo suficientemente simple como para que lo entendiera a la primera, él se limitaba a observarla… después de quince minutos, Ginny encontró la forma ideal pero cuando estaba por decirla una explosión proveniente de la cocina la interrumpió, al instante ambos corrieron hacia la cocina…

-- ¿Mamá?

-- ¿Qué pasa Molly? --preguntó Harry mirando a Molly con su varita en ristre mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hija

--Tú hija Harry, salió de la cocina, fue muy grosera y parece que hizo una barrera para que no pudiera seguirla, nos dejó atrapados en la cocina --Explicó Molly comprobando que la barrera no estuviera., Harry se llevó una mano al rostro en actitud frustrada, después miró a Ginny que parecía molesta

--Has descuidado mucho a esa niña… y no me salgas con que mucho trabajo

-- ¿Desayunó por lo menos?

--No Harry, no quiso… --explicó Molly recogiendo los platos de enfrente de los gemelos

--Dijo que ella queía waffles --Dijo Elí

--Y que eso no lo era --Siguió Illya, ambos niños estaban muy serios, demasiado para el gusto de Ginny, pero no dijo nada

Harry salió sin decir algo, miró a su hija bajo un árbol y se acercó a ella

--Kou… ¿Qué pasó?

La niña ignoró a su padre y siguió mirando la tierra

--Kou¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías una madre? --preguntó el moreno sentándose junto a la niña

-- ¿no soy tu hija? --Preguntó Kou levantando la cabeza hacia su padre, Harry miró los azules ojos de la niña, no emitían ningún sentimiento… -- ¿Lo soy?

--Kou…

-- ¡DÍMELO!

--Kou… no debiste enterarte así…

-- ¿Por eso no me quieres? --preguntó la niña pero extrañamente no lloró, sino que pareció molestarse

--No digas eso… yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, daría todo por ti princesa

Kou miró a los ojos a su padre, silenciosas lágrimas bajaban de esas esmeraldas, la niña sonrió tristemente y con cuidado levantó las gafas de Harry y limpió su rostro con la manga de su camisón, después se abrazó a Harry, él agradeció el abrazo y lo correspondió

--Ya no trabajes --susurró casi inaudible al oído de Harry, él miró los rizos de la niña

--No puedo

--Dijiste que darías todo por mí --reclamó molesta Kou deshaciendo rápido el abrazo

--Pero no puedo dejar de trabajar Kou, entiéndelo… --Trató de explicar Harry, Kou intentó correr pero Harry la detuvo de un brazo --ya no lo haré tanto, y pasaremos más tiempo juntos --sonrió el moreno, la niña le sonrió también y de la mano de su padre regresó a la madriguera, al entrar los gemelos la fulminaron con la mirada y Kou les regresó el gesto, cuando Harry se sentó dispuesto a desayunar lo que Molly acababa de servir, Elí se acercó a él y lo miró examinándolo, Illya imitó a su hermano, Harry extrañado miró a Ginny que le sonreía nerviosa, la pelirroja menor la miró significativamente a los ojos, segundos después Harry entendió, afortunadamente su manejo de la legeremancia había mejorado… miró la noche en la que se habían despedido, cuando tenía 18 años, se sonrojó levemente, después miró a Ginny embarazada en la cocina de su departamento, en una pared había un almanaque, habían pasado cinco meses de su partida… después miró a Ginny en una cama de hospital, escribía algo en un pergamino… salió de la mente de Ginny después de dicho recuerdo, sonriendo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Elí y la otra en la de Illya, al instante cerró los ojos mirando un gran cuarto en penumbras, en el centro estaba un pedestal sobre el que había un enorme libro que era iluminado por una luz que salía de la parte baja del pedestal y que lo cubría, se acercó cuando la pluma se alzaba y comenzaba a escribir…

--Sirius Elí Potter… James Illya Potter --murmuró Harry abriendo los ojos, los niños sonrieron, Harry miró a Ginny que lo miraba seria -- ¿son?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, Harry volvió a ver a los niños que parecían esperar algo, levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja que adivinando las interrogantes de Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza, éste sonrió y abrazó a los niños que al instante respondieron, un par de minutos después, Harry aún sonriendo y sin deshacer el abrazo buscó a Kou, al no encontrarla se separó lentamente de los gemelos, miró a la señora Weasley pero ella negó, después miró a Ginny de quien obtuvo la misma respuesta, el moreno metió una mano dentro de su camisa, mal abotonada por cierto, mientras apretaba el dije en forma de corazón de una cadena, se asomó por la ventana hacia el patio, después la buscó en la estancia, el dije no respondía… de nuevo…

-- Estoy lista papá, nos podemos ir --Harry casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar a su hija, la niña bajaba ya vestida, Harry se apresuró a abrazarla

--Kou, cariño… pensé… oh, mira… ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste?

--Te he pedido muchas cosas papá --contestó Kou en extremo seria

-- Cuándo salí de viaje

--Has viajado mucho --siguió Kou

--Sí, pero… con lo de tener una familia, una mamá como los demás niños

--Sí, ya recuerdo, pero ya no lo deseo… ¿nos vamos?, gracias por su hospitalidad señora Weasley, gracias profesora… --se despidió Kou con una sonrisa forzada al salir al jardín, Harry la miró sorprendido

--Kou, espera… --Casi corrió Harry tras ella, la niña se giró al salir

--Dime papá

--Sé que eres una niña muy inteligente y has entendido perfectamente lo que ocurre…

--Sé que no soy tu hija y esos dos niños sí…

--Kou, por favor… tú eres mi hija, y esos niños también --Harry se acercó a la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos

-- ¿Te vas a casar con mi maestra?

--Si no quieres no lo haré cariño

Kobra miró a Harry, al notar la mirada implorante de su padre, dijo que deseaba que se casara, sin embargo guardó su opinión respecto a los gemelos, pero ya se encargaría que terminaran en algún internado, sonrió con la sola idea de ver sus deseos cumplidos…

Mientras Kou estaba con esos pensamientos, adentro en la planta superior, dos pequeños de tres años, con un coeficiente intelectual igual al de un adulto promedio, pero con el coeficiente de bromas superior a cualquier adulto promedio, quizá hasta superior al de los gemelos Weasley, maquinaban un plan para hacer pagar a la rubia amargada, como la había calificado Illya…

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Kou llegó temprano al kinder y se sentó en su lugar, tenía una mirada pensativa… a mitad de la mañana, ensayaron su obra de teatro, Kou estuvo fantástica, Ginny la elogió repetidamente aumentando el ego que Kou empezaba a adquirir… si bien Kou no era una niña presumida o arrogante, pero sí muy inteligente, su profesora quería terminar de ganársela para que aceptara su matrimonio con su padre y ella no lo desaprovecharía, sabía que podría sacar ventaja sobre eso, además esos niños apenas tenían tres años…

Esa misma tarde y con la intención de que los niños convivieran, Ginny fue junto con sus hijos a la casa de Harry…

--Kou amor, lleva a los niños a la habitación de entretenimiento --pidió Harry a una sonriente Kou

La niña asintió efusivamente y tomó de la mano a los niños, éstos solo se veían entre sí mientras caminaban, estarían preparados para lo que fuera, total que eran demasiado inteligentes… un par de minutos después llegaron a una gran habitación adornada en colores alegres, tales como el rojo, azul, amarillo y verde combinados perfectamente, en una pared estaba una gran televisión de plasma, conectada a una consola, con decenas de videojuegos por un lado, había mullidos cojines de colores alegres, un librero lleno, un equipo de música, juegos de mesa, billar, y demás cosas que los pequeños no conocían, no muy seguros entraron a la habitación, Kou fue hacia una casa de muñecas y se arrodilló para jugar ignorando por completo a los niños, los gemelos se sentaron en unos cojines frente al televisor, pero se limitaron a murmurar, un par diminutos después, ambos tenían una sonrisa pícara dibujada…

En la cocina, Harry y Ginny conversaban animados, mientras la pelirroja preparaba la cena, ya habían pasado un par de horas y parecía que los niños se llevaban de maravilla, casi sin darse cuenta, Harry se acercó a Ginny y pasó distraído su mano por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ésta ni se inmuto y siguió con la cena, después la mano de Harry llegó al cuello y lo sobó lentamente, para después girarle la cabeza con delicadeza y acercar su boca a la de Ginny, cuando estaban por besarse se escuchó una explosión seguida por gritos, Ginny no reaccionaba todavía cuando Harry ya corría dirección a la habitación de entretenimiento, a los pocos segundos el moreno llegó al salón, recorrió la habitación desde el umbral de la puerta… las paredes estaban llenas de algo viscoso y amarillo que se movía, el televisor estaba destruido, los discos de los videojuegos pegados en el techo… Ginny llegó hasta Harry y se detuvo cerca de él, miró alarmada el equipo de música, un pedazo que no supo exactamente cual era, estaba en las manos de Elí que parecía dispuesto a arrojarlo… una muñeca de Kou, la tenía Illya, el cuerpo en la mano izquierda y la cabeza en la derecha, parecía recién arrancada, ambos niños bañados en algo viscoso color naranja, con algunas plumas en la cabeza y en las manos, Kou lloraba de rodillas en el piso, estaba frente a su casa de muñecas totalmente destruida, estaba cubierta por la misma sustancia que cubría las paredes, se tomaba la mano derecha pues parecía salirle sangre, la niña levantó la cabeza y miró a los dos adultos…

-- ¡Papá! --gritó Kou y corrió hacia su padre, aún lloraba

-- ¿Qué pasó aquí? --Preguntó el moreno abrazando a su hija y mirando a los dos niños, que miraron lo que tenían en las manos y las arrojaron al piso

--SIRIUS ELÍ… JAMES ILLYA --gritó Ginny molesta acercándose a ellos

--No fuimos --murmuró Elí

--no puedo creer que se comporten en esa forma

--No mamá… --siguió Illya

--Ginny, espera… hay que escucharlos… Kou ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? --preguntó Harry sonriendo

Kou miró a su padre y aumentando su expresión de pobre niña desvalida, contó lo que había pasado, cada segundo la molestia de Ginny aumentaba, los niños intentaban negarlo, pero el argumento de Kou era demasiado bueno… sin decir más y después de que Harry le asegurara que él limpiaría, Ginny salió furiosa de la casa, llamó al autobús noctámbulo y fueron a su apartamento, desde el umbral de la puerta Kou sonreía… en ell trayecto a su casa, los gemelos planeaban su venganza, la próxima visita sería en su casa, esa rubia había ganado una batalla, pero para el final de la guerra aún faltaba mucho…

Esa tarde en la que inició una guerra sin tregua ni cuartel entre tres niños, la ley de sobre-vivencia del más fuerte se había aplicado en toda la expresión de la palabra, la balanza se había inclinado sobre la inteligencia hacia la experiencia… pero quizá la balanza podría cambiar su peso, eso dependería del medio en el que se desarrollara la próxima batalla… que sería en un apartamento del Londres muggle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SEGUIRÁ LA GUERRA Y SE SABRÁ EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ EN ESTA BATALLA, JEJEJE, HABRÁ UN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LOS DURSLEY, ABOGADOS, MUCHA MAGIA CASI ACCIDENTAL!!!!!!!! ESPERARÉ SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	8. Tregua no anunciada

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**_VOlviiiiiiiiii siiiiiii... gracias por sus reviews... jejeje tenía rato diciendo que actualizaba pero no había podido en verdad!!!!! jejeje pero aquí les dejo el capitulo..._**

****

* * *

****

* * *

**_  
_**

Kou miraba interesada el techo del salón de entretenimiento, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó al recordar lo que había pasado el otro día, con esos gemelos…

-------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kou estaba molesta, no soportaba a esos enanos, haría que su padre no los quisiera… mientras los niños platicaban, ella dejó sus muñecas y fue tranquilamente hacia el escritorio que estaba al final, sacó unos globos llenos de algo que parecía liquido, una caja y regresó con sus muñecas, con gran parsimonia empezó a arrojar los globos contra la pared, después brincó sobre su casa de muñecas, rompió algunas muñecas, los gemelos la miraban sorprendidos, ignorándolos completamente fue hacia el equipo de música y brincó también sobre él… corrió hacia los videojuegos y riendo los arrojó como platillos voladores, hacían bonitas figuras mientras giraban, arrojó un adorno redondo de metal al televisor… miró gustosa lo que había logrado, todo era un desastre… ahora lo mejor de todo, se giró hacia los niños y comenzó a insultarlos, le arrojó a Elí lo que tenía más cerca, era un pedazo del recién destruido equipo de música, el niño lo esquivó, y corriendo fue por el trozo de metal, a Illya le arrojó una muñeca, que cuando el niño la tocó, la cabeza quedó en su mano izquierda y el cuerpo en la derecha… Kou sonrió y se reventó un globo en la cabeza, quedando bañada de la sustancia amarilla, cuando intentaba acercarse un poco más a su casita destruida, tropezó y se raspó el brazo, aún con un poco de sangre saliendo del brazo sonrió ampliamente… después a gatas llegó hasta su casa de muñecas y de rodillas gritó y lloró, pero algo le faltaba, se giró hacia los niños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se escuchó un plop, después un ligero ruido de algo que caía, volvió a sonreír al ver como los niños estaban bañados en algo naranja y tenían plumas en la cabeza… volvió a su papel dramático al escuchar que alguien corría hacia ahí, Elí se molestó e hizo amago de arrojarle a Kou lo que traía en la mano, mientras Illya intentó poner la cabeza de la muñeca en su lugar… entonces Kou gritaba papá y los niños se quedaban congelados…

---------------fin flash back-----------------------------------------------------

La pequeña rubia sonrió y encendió la consola para entretenerse un rato…

Los días habían pasado con relativa calma, y sin mucha novedad, Harry no había podido encontrar niñera, y servicios sociales no había ido a su casa, llegó a pensar que los Dursley se habían olvidado de todo… pero una tarde en el que tenía especiales problemas con Kou, una trabajadora de servicios sociales le hizo una visita que aún con algún obliviate le sería imposible olvidar…

En la sala de la mansión de Harry, éste discutía con Kou…

--Solo sube y obedéceme --ordenaba molesto Harry

--No… yo no quiero… --refutaba seria Kou

--Obedéceme Kobra

--Yo no quiero ponerme ese vestido

--Kou, a ti te gusta ese vestido… vamos a ir con Ginny a…

--No quiero ir

--Kou, cariño… --Harry se acuclilló quedando a la altura de la niña --recuerda que quedamos en ir a cenar con Ginny, es una noche importante… quiero que vayas con nosotros, los gemelos no van a ir porque están pequeños, tú eres una niña grande --le sonrió Harry, esperando poder convencer a la niña, pero Kou hizo una mueca de desprecio cuando él mencionó a Ginny y una aún peor cuando escuchó decir los gemelos, y giró la cabeza cruzándose de brazos --muy bien… entonces vas a subir, te vas a dar un baño y te vas a poner el vestido dorado que te compré --ordenó el pelinegro irguiéndose serio

--No --susurró Kou

-- ¡Kobra Potter!

-- ¡NO SOY POTTER! --Gritó Kou, Harry la miró incrédulo, la niña sumió los labios y miró asustada a Harry

-- ¿Qué… qué acabas de decir? --balbuceó Harry mirando muy serio a la niña

Kou miró con los ojos a punto de salir a su padre, se mordió el labio inferior y escondió las manos tras su espalda, sus deditos se movían a gran velocidad nerviosos mientras pensaba…

-- ¿qué acabas de decir Kobra? --repitió Harry, pero la niña solo lo miraba --Repite lo que acabas de decir Kobra --Harry miró directamente a los ojos de la niña, ella no pudo mantenerle la mirada por más de un minuto, así que decidió mirar hacia el piso --Dime lo que acabas de decir, no… pienso… repetirlo…

Kou miró alarmada a Harry, sabía perfectamente que esa era la última opción que tenía, en realidad no sabía la razón por la que había gritado eso, para ella ese hombre era su padre, sin importar nada más… cuando Harry se disponía a empezar un buen sermón, por la cara que tenía, debía ser uno muy bueno, después algunas nalgadas, otro sermón, unos minutos en el rincón y después a la habitación… Kou tenía experiencia leyendo la expresión en la cara de su padre, estaba segura que ese sería su itinerario, y agregándole que la obligaría a ir a esa dichosa cena… el timbre de la entrada principal sonó, se había salvado por un momento al menos, ya tenía más tiempo para buscar una excusa… Harry la miró reprobadoramente, dio media vuelta y fue hasta el pilar de la puerta, su cara cambió al ver a una linda rubia en una pequeña pantalla del pilar

--Dígame¿en que puedo ayudarle? --preguntó Harry presionando el botón debajo de la pantalla

--Vengo del departamento de servicios sociales, mi nombre es Lila Well

--Sí, permítame un momento por favor, en seguida le abro… Kou sube a ducharte --ordenó Harry presionando un botón cuadrado rojo cerca de la puerta, al instante se escuchó un zumbido y antes de salir comprobó que la niña subiera las escaleras, algo que Kou hizo corriendo…

Harry salió de la casa pensando en la actitud de la niña, y en la mujer de servicio social que acababa de llegar…

--Buenos días señorita Well --saludó Harry

La rubia le sonrió seductoramente y se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, él le devolvió el beso y se adelantó… ella lo miró evaluadoramente, se concentró un poco en la abultada parte trasera del pantalón gris de vestir que Harry llevaba, cuando él se giró para esperarla ella le sonrió y lo alcanzó…

-- ¿Desea algo? --preguntó Harry educadamente mientras le indicaba que se sentara

-- Un café sin azúcar por favor --pidió Lila, Harry le sonrió y fue a la cocina, la rubia miró atenta el subir y bajar del trasero de Harry, se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba…

A los pocos minutos, Kou bajaba lentamente las escaleras, Lila se giró y miró a la niña…

-- ¿Qué le miraba a mi papá? --siseó Kou

Lila se sorprendió al escuchar a la niña, sacó un block pequeño de hojas azules y comenzó a escribir, Kou la miró con desconfianza y se acercó, cuando la niña se sentaba lejos de Lila, Harry salía de la cocina con una charola con dos tazas… se acercó lentamente, mientras le daba la taza a Lila miró el pantalón de mezclilla deslavada que tenía un hoyo en la rodilla, la playera negra y varias tallas más grandes de Kou, después miró el cabello suelto y revuelto de la niña, y para colmo de todo… miraba desafiante

--Kou¿podrías mostrarme tu habitación? --Pidió Lila sonriéndole a la niña

--Mi nombre es Kobra --respondió tajante… Lila le volvió a sonreír, en ese momento el celular de Harry sonaba, se disculpó para responder, miró con desconfianza como la niña subía seguida por la trabajadora social…

-- ¿Qué pasa ahora? --preguntó de mala gana Harry, no le había agradado nada el que lo hubieran distraído, por la mirada de Kou no era apropiado dejarla sola con esa mujer… intentando terminar la conversación por teléfono pronto sin darse cuenta entró a la cocina, diez minutos después, durante los cuales solo respondía con monosílabos preocupados por no haber escuchado ruido alguno… escuchó la risa de Kou, no supo si alegrarse o atemorizarse, se congeló frente a la ventana mirando hacia la nada, había escuchado algo… debía ser su imaginación, siguió con sus monosílabos, de nuevo lo había escuchado, separó el celular de su oreja y puso atención… una carcajada que parecía realmente divertida de Kou, después… ¿goro, goro, goro, goro?... ¿Qué clase de ruido era ese?, de nuevo la carcajada de Kou, puso el celular sobre el desayunador y mientras del otro lado del auricular seguían gritando, Harry corrió hacia la estancia… al salir se quedó mirando por todo el lugar, Kou estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas… lo miraba con un rostro angelical…

--Kou… ¿y la señorita Well? --preguntó Harry acercándose cauteloso, la niña solo lo miró sonriente, Harry tragó saliva y miró a Kou -- ¿dónde está…? --insistió el moreno, pero algo le dio en el pecho y… ¿había salido corriendo? --Kobra

Kou siguió mirándolo

-- ¿Se fue? --preguntó esperanzado --Bien… quiero que vayas a ponerte el vestido dorado…

Kou bajó del sofá de un brinco y subió a su habitación, Harry la miró extrañado… el timbre de la puerta principal volvió a sonar… ¿habría vuelto Lila Well?, fue al pilar, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su pelirroja…

Kou bajaba tarareando una canción, al llegar a la estancia, saludó cortante a Ginny que platicaba sonriente con Harry… el moreno miró hacia todas partes, había vuelto a escuchar el extraño goro, goro, goro, goro… Kou sonrió al escucharlo, Ginny se extrañó… Harry revisó una última vez la casa, pero al no encontrar nada salieron rumbo al restaurante…

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma, salvo por algunas rabietas de Kou que se vieron frustradas a la mitad por Harry y que quedaron sin regaño gracias a los argumentos de que había que darle tiempo a la niña, por parte de Ginny… cuando iban por el postre, a Harry se le ocurrió ir al baño dejando a Ginny sola con Kou…

--Kou¿recuerdas lo que me explicaste de tu dibujo?

--No --respondió tajante Kou, Ginny sonrió y miró a la niña --Cariño, no te voy a quitar a tu papito

--Pero… se quiere casar con él…

--Kou, tu padre no me ha dicho nada…

--Pero él…

--Cariño, debes dejar que tu padre sea feliz

--Sí claro¿y con usted lo va a ser no? --barbotó Kou terminando el pollo de su plato

Ginny la miró incrédula, no atinaba a pensar como una niña de esa edad podía decir eso, algo frío estrellándose en la cara la hizo salir de esos pensamientos, se llevó una mano a la cara, limpió sus ojos y miró lo que tenía en la mano… betún amarillo y en su vestido había pan café… acusadoramente miró a Kou que concentrada comía puré de papa

--Kou

-- ¿sí? --La niña levantó la cara del plato, fingió sorpresa al ver a Ginny

--Eres mala actriz Kobra --siseó la pelirroja

--No entiendo de que me habla profe… --Pero Kou no terminó de hablar pues un panecillo de crema y cereza se había impactado en su cara

Mientras tanto en el baño, Harry se miraba al espejo, tenía 22 años, una empresa transnacional exitosa, tres hijos y a la mujer que amaba… eso sería perfecto si todo fuera tan fácil… la empresa le absorbía todo el tiempo, la custodia de uno de sus hijos estaba en peligro por los egoístas de sus tíos, los otros dos no parecían quererlo como padre y cómo lo iban a hacer, los acababa de conocer y la mujer a la que amaba… no se lo había dicho… además, Kou está demasiado celosa… suspiró cansado al abrir la puerta, miró al techo antes de echar a andar hacia su mesa, pero se congeló a la mitad del camino, se agachó al ver acercársele a gran velocidad un enorme pastel de chocolate, asustado miró en la dirección de la que venía el pastel…

-- ¿Ginny? --se preguntó incrédulo… ¿Ginny le había lanzado el pastel?

-- ¿Señor?... ¿usted viene con esas damas?

Harry miró al mozo moreno que le hablaba, deseó con todo el corazón decirle que no las conocía

-- ¿Por qué la pregunta joven?

--Señor, han lanzado miles de… libras, en postres y los demás clientes se están quejando, usted debe comprender que… --explicó algo abochornado el joven

--Sí comprendo… cargue todo a mi tarjeta --lo interrumpió Harry resignado, sacando su tarjeta de crédito de su billetera y dándosela al muchacho fue hacia su mesa, esquivó algunos pasteles, helados, panes y ¿sopa?... ¿no eran solo postres?... cuando estaba por tocar el hombro de Kou, un plato con helado de vainilla, crema batida y jarabe de fresa se le estrelló en la cara

--Me gusta más el helado de chocolate --murmuró serio Harry… Ginny lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó aunque entre el postre que la cubría completamente no se miró mucho… el mozo le dio a Harry su tarjeta y lo corrió educadamente…

Harry caminaba adelante con paso marcial, Ginny y Kou lo seguían a una distancia prudente

--Está enojado --susurró Kou en tono cómplice a Ginny

--Ya lo creo --le regresó Ginny en el mismo tono

Al salir, el auto de Harry ya estaba listo, él abrió la puerta de ambas damas, aseguró a Kou y fue a su lugar… el camino fue demasiado silencioso, Ginny y Kou intercambiaban miradas fugaces…

--Eh… Harry, yo vivo en… --intentó decir Ginny al ver que el moreno se pasaba el semáforo en el que debía girar a la derecha

--Sé donde vives… primero tendremos una charla los tres y después te llevaré a tu casa --la interrumpió Harry muy serio, Ginny sonrió como una niña atrapada en una travesura y miró a Kou que miraba asustada a su padre… la palabra charla no la usaba seguido y significaba todo, menos lo que debía, jamás hablaban cuando su padre usaba esa palabra, Ginny pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Kou porque tragó saliva y se sentó mirando al frente… después de diez minutos de mortal silencio, el celular de Ginny sonó… la pelirroja contestó rogando porque fuera algo que retrasara el ir con Harry…

--Harry los niños están llorando por mí… y

--Molly los puede controlar --la interrumpió tajante Harry, Ginny decidió guardar silencio

Veinte minutos después, Harry abría la puerta de Ginny y Kou, dio media vuelta y entró a la casa

--Si está sentado en el sofá que da a la puerta… no hay peligro, pero si está en el que da la espalda a la puerta… --murmuró Kou mientras entraba a la casa, pero se negó a caminar más allá del marco de la puerta

--Vamos Kou, no puede ser tan malo --dijo Ginny tratando de que la niña entrara

--Sí claro, como usted se va a ir en un rato… pero yo me voy a quedar aquí --murmuró la niña atemorizada

Ginny sonrió maternalmente mirando a la niña… un par de minutos después, durante los cuales la furia de Harry pareció acrecentarse, las dos entraron y se sentaron frente a Harry, no terminaban de sentarse cuando Harry ya estaba de pie

-- ¿pero en que rayos pensaban?... no me mires así Ginevra que las dos tuvieron la culpa --semi gritó Harry mirando a Ginny que le sonreía como niña pequeña --Kobra --Kou dio un brinco y miró a su padre --Pensé que te bastaban con los problemas que ya tenías, pero estaba equivocado… --Harry se detuvo un minuto, mientras trataba de ubicar el goro, goro, goro, goro, que volvía a escuchar -- ¿Qué demonios es eso? --Kou miró entretenida como se movían sus pies de adelante hacia atrás -- ¿Saben cuanto tuve que pagar? --el moreno volvió con el problema del restaurante

--Si quieres, te puedo pagar todo --lo interrumpió Ginny, Kou negó lentamente con la cabeza

-- ¡No se trata de eso Gin!, sino de la actitud que las dos adoptaron en ese lugar, íbamos a cenar no a una guerra de pasteles, para eso bien pudimos haber aparecido algunos y aventarnos con ellos --ironizó Harry realmente molesto --Ni se te ocurra decirlo Ginevra --Advirtió Harry al ver que Ginny hacía amago de hablar, la pelirroja lo miró y sonriente guardó silencio --Se comportaron como unas niñas… ni lo pienses Kobra --Harry miró a Kou --las dos, como niñas maleducadas, no puedo creerlo, espero se imaginen el ridículo que tuve que pasar por su culpa, por no saber como comportarse en un lugar público

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le pasó los brazos por el cuello

--Vamos Harry, no…

--Por favor Gin, vuelve a tu lugar --murmuró Harry, la pelirroja lo miró incrédula, a punto de enfurecerse, pero la voz de Harry lo evitó --no tiene lugar que te enojes Gin --susurró el moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella se tragó el coraje y regresó junto a Kou

Media hora después, cuando Harry pudo bajarse del potro de padre responsable, según refunfuñó Ginny, los tres salieron rumbo al departamento de la pelirroja… en la puerta, Harry intentó besar los labios de Ginny pero ella puso la mejilla, estaba molesta…

A la mañana siguiente… era sábado, a la hora de la comida irían con Ginny, y Harry escuchaba de nuevo el goro, goro, goro, goro, pero no sabía de donde provenía, Kou sonreía misteriosamente…

--Llaman a la puerta papá --murmuró Kou mientras daba una cucharada a su cereal

Harry le sonrió a la niña y fue a la puerta… un par de minutos después, llegaba hasta la cocina una acalorada conservación entre Harry y un hombre al que Kou no conocía, fue rápidamente al marco del arco de la cocina al escuchar que la conversación era sobre ella, las lágrimas salieron sin control cuando el hombre gritó que debía llevarla con esa mujer que le había gritado que era su nieta… pero ella no quería, asomó medio cuerpo cuando escuchó a su padre correr escaleras arriba, llorando, pero aún molesta salió de la cocina…

--Kou… ¿dónde está el hombre que estaba aquí hace un momento? --preguntó extrañado Harry al entrar a la cocina donde la niña comía tranquilamente… el moreno miró hacia todos lados al escuchar de nuevo ese extraño ruido… ahora¿doble?

-- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar ahora papito? --Sonrió la pequeña rubia

--Iremos al parque de diversiones con Ginny y…

--esos gemelos --murmuró molesto Kou

--Cariño, por favor… Kou --Harry se arrodilló junto a la niña y la miró a los ojos --esos niños…

--Ya lo sé papá… con permiso, iré a cambiarme de ropa para ir al parque --Kou bajó de la silla y corrió hacia las escaleras, Harry miró apesadumbrado a la pequeña

Por la tarde, salieron del parque de diversiones cargados de juguetes, los gemelos iban más que contentos, Kou no tanto, sentía que todo se debía a esos niños, su padre pasaba tiempo con ellos y a ella la llevaba porque no tenía con quien dejarla…

--Niños vayan a jugar mientras preparo la cena --pidió Ginny al llegar a su apartamento, los gemelos corrieron a su habitación, Kou se hundió en el primer sofá que encontró, Harry titubeó el ir tras Ginny o quedarse con la niña, no parecía animada

--Cariño¿te sientes bien? --Harry se sentó junto a la pequeña e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se corrió de lugar --Kou… --insistió Harry, la niña bajó del sofá y fue a caminar por el lugar… no tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación en la que los gemelos jugaban con unos cochecitos…

--No queemos que estés aquí --murmuró Elí… Kou no le hizo caso y entró mirando la habitación, Elí miró a su hermano, éste le sonrió mientras que con una gran lentitud metió la mano bajo su cama, pero antes de que el niño sacara su mano, Kou salió sin decir nada, Elí e Illya se miraron extrañados, después corrieron hacia la puerta y miraron como Kou entraba a la habitación de su madre… no tardaron mucho en correr tras ella, abrieron con cautela la puerta y se asomaron, Kou… ¿lloraba?, pero¿Por qué lloraba mientras miraba la habitación de Ginny?, Elí sintió ganas de preguntar, pero recordando lo antipática que era esa niña, se abstuvo y miró a su hermano que seguía mirando a la rubia… el grito de Ginny que los llamaba a comer hizo que giraran la cabeza y corrieran hacia la cocina cuando Kou se dirigía a la puerta…

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron al ver que la comida era su plato favorito, Kou solo se sentó mecánicamente, no tenía ánimos para mover su mano desde el plato hasta su boca y si tenía un poco de apetito, se fue cuando escuchó que su padre discutía por el celular…

--Pero es que no me habían dicho nada… no llegó ningún aviso, nadie dijo que era ahora… --Harry estaba realmente furioso, Kou sintió un hoyo en el estomago cuando su padre le echó una mirada fugaz, no perdía de vista a Harry, algo le decía que no era nada bueno… y lo pudo comprobar cuando su padre gritó -- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA LLEVE A NINGUNA PARTE! --vociferó el moreno sin recordar donde estaba, y sin darse cuenta que la niña se abrazaba a su pierna, cuando intentó caminar no pudo y bajó la mirada, fue cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el color lo abandonó, dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Ginny. La pelirroja se apresuró a ir por la niña pero ésta se aferraba a la pierna de su padre --Por favor cariño, ve con Ginny, nada pasará --Suplicaba Harry tapando con una mano la bocina del teléfono, pero Kou negaba con la cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas bañaban el piso

--Anda Kou

-- ¡NO! --gritó la pequeña y tiró una patada a Ginny

--Kobra, obedece --ordenó Harry seriamente, pero Kou seguía tirando patadas hacia Ginny que había optado por alejarse de la niña --espere un momento --siseó el moreno al teléfono, presionó mute al aparato e intentó separar a Kou de su pierna pero no pudo, la arrastró hasta un rincón del apartamento y lo volvió a intentar --Estás castigada Kobra --murmuró Harry, la niña levantó la cabeza hacia su padre, él aprovechó para dejarla en el rincón… --sí, disculpe --Harry volvió al teléfono, la niña siguió mirándolo, él le hizo una señal con la mano para que se girara hacia el rincón, Kou sollozando obedeció, Ginny la miraba con tristeza, los gemelos miraban boquiabiertos al que ahora sabían era su padre, Illya sabía que debía alegrarse, por culpa de esa rubia su madre les había quitado la consola por una semana, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, sino que se uniera a ella… debía ganarse la confianza de Kou, sin embargo, Elí ya devoraba su lasaña… un par de minutos después, Harry indicó a Ginny que se llevara a la niña, la pelirroja no tardó en obedecerle, pero Kou se rehusaba… el moreno se pasó una mano por el cuello en actitud cansada mientras miraba a su hija y seguía hablando por teléfono, y esa charla tenía finta de extenderse algunas horas… --Kou, ve con Ginny, no me iré

Kou negó lentamente con la cabeza, Harry miró al techo buscando una respuesta, sin obtener nada, miró a Ginny que seguía junto a la rubia… suspiró cansado y fue hacia la niña, la agarró cariñosamente de un brazo y sentándose en el sofá más cercano la atrajo hacia él… se acomodó en el sofá lo mejor que pudo y subiendo las piernas al reposa-brazos se acomodó en el regazo a Kou, quien inmediatamente se abrazó al pecho de su padre… los gemelos, que para esta altura: Elí había terminado hasta con el plato de su hermano e Illya seguía mirando a Kou, miraron rápidamente a su madre esperando que reprendiera a Harry, pues no los dejaba que hicieran eso… pero Ginny siguió mirando a Harry…

Lo que Harry suponía era verdad, esa charla se extendió, pero no una hora, sino varias… Kou se había quedado dormida y Ginny ya había acostado a los gemelos, a media noche, Harry pudo colgar el celular, se miraba demacrado, increíble lo que podía hacer unas horas de negociación sobre el destino de lo que amaba… Ginny se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, pero Harry tenía la vista fija en la maraña rubia que dormía aferrada a él… sonrió levemente al sentir junto a él a Ginny… a pesar de las insistencias de la pelirroja, Harry no quiso despegarse de la pequeña y se quedó en el sofá… durante la noche solo miró a Kou, no pudo dormir un solo minuto por temor a que alguien se la arrebatara, sabía que no era posible, no como él pensaba, pero aún así el temor era enorme.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los gemelos se acercaron a Harry, para Elí no había problema en llamarlo papá, algo que a Harry no molestaba en lo absoluto, pero para Illya era difícil, Ginny aseguraba que solo necesitaba tiempo, y eso era lo que Harry quería creer, pues solo tenían tres años…

--Papá… --Sonrió Elí, Harry le regresó la sonrisa y miró a Illya que también sonreía, aunque algo tímido

--Buenos días niños --saludó Harry intentando que su voz sonara alegre, pero no lo había logrado, solo había emitido un débil susurro

--Mamá no ha despetado y tenemos hambe --dijo Elí mirando fijamente a su padre, él sonrió y con cuidado dejó a Kou en el sofá y fue a la cocina con los niños tras él, Illya entró a la cocina después de mirar fugazmente a Kou…

Un par de horas después, Ginny despertó y apresurada fue a preparar el desayuno, pero se encontró con que sus hijos jugaban con la consola y Harry intentaba que Kou comiera algo

--Niños, saben que no pueden jugar hasta la tarde, dejen eso… --ordenó la pelirroja serenamente, cuando los niños bufaron un rato y fueron a su habitación a hacer alguna horrible cosa aburrida y dejar que sus neuronas murieran sin actividad, según filosofó Illya, ella siguió sonriente hacia la cocina…

--Por favor Kou, come algo --rogaba Harry a Kou que solo miraba el plato con waffles perfectos y unas rodajas de melón, fresa y kiwi… ahora sabía que eran las frutas favoritas de la niña --por lo menos algo de jugo --invitó el moreno, tomando un vaso de cristal con un líquido verde oscuro --es de fresa con kiwi, Kou por favor --pero Kou seguía mirando un punto cercano al plato, al ver a Ginny en el marco de la puerta Harry se dio por vencido y dejando el vaso junto a Kou fue con la pelirroja, al llegar, ella lo abrazó… Kou la miró y se enfureció increíblemente… el abrazo entre Harry y Ginny fue roto por el ensordecedor ruido que hizo todo lo que estaba frente a Kou, incluida la mesa y sillas, cuando se estrelló en el refrigerador… --Kou --murmuró Harry sorprendido, pero la niña miraba a un punto indefinido, en realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba, Harry tomó la nota que una lechuza le había dejado caer --del ministerio, magia… --susurró el moreno leyendo la carta, después miró a Kou que seguía mirando a la nada --Gin¿Qué pasa? --Harry se giró hacia Ginny que miraba pasmada a la rubia

--Hermione --murmuró la pelirroja, Harry fue con Kou y la tomó en sus brazos, la niña no reaccionó, Ginny fue por sus hijos y cinco minutos después aparecían frente a una casa como sacada de un cuento de hadas, un amplio y bien cuidado jardín de tulipanes, una verja baja blanca y la casa de un piso pintada en rosa, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, no pensó que Ron viviría en una casa tan… --ni pienses en decirlo Harry --la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le dirigió una sonriente mirada a Ginny y la siguió, Kou seguía sin reaccionar y los gemelos aporreaban con alegría la puerta

--Eh enanos, que me van a tirar la puerta --Ron abrió la puerta y sonreía a sus sobrinos, los niños se abrazaron a una pierna cada uno y con un apresurado buenos días tío, entraron corriendo a la casa

--Pues podrías aprovechar para cambiarla por una m… --Harry se interrumpió al sentir el codo de Ginny estamparse con su estomago

Ron sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amigo, después a su hermana y se apartó para que entraran

-- ¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano? --Hermione bajaba con dificultad las escaleras

La expresión de Harry se oscureció mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá rosado, no tuvo ánimos como para burlarse de la cursi estancia en la que estaba, Ron se extrañó y se acercó a su amigo, Hermione dirigió una mirada a Ginny, al no obtener respuesta se sentó junto a Harry

-- ¿Harry? --inquirió la castaña poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Harry

-- ¿Servicio social ya te entrevistó? --Preguntó Harry con la vista ida

--sí Harry, les enseñé el historial de Kou, todo estuvo perfectamente --explicó Hermione mirando detenidamente al moreno, después miró a Ginny esperando una respuesta

--Pasó algo, no sabemos que exactamente… pero, Kou tuvo una explosión de magia y parece que no nos escucha --explicó atropelladamente la pelirroja

Hermione asintió lentamente, después se paró y con cuidado tomó en sus brazos a Kou, con algo de trabajo fue al comedor y la sentó sobre la mesa, la niña la miraba pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, Harry y los demás la siguieron…

-- ¿Hermione? --Harry se acercó a su amiga con lentitud… la castaña suspiró un par de veces y se giró hacia Harry

--Está en un shock muy grave Harry, se ha descontrolado al saber que tienes dos hijos, la forma en la que se enteró de que no es tu hija no fue buena, fue demasiado fuerte, a un niño se le dice que es adoptado cuando tiene nueve o diez años, es lo ideal… tu tía le hizo un grave daño, lo que está viviendo es demasiado para su edad, por más adelantada que la niña sea, no lo pudo soportar y se encerró en una cápsula en la que no le pueden hacer daño… de la que no pueden apartarla de ti --susurró Hermione a penas audible

-- ¿Podrías decirlo en la corte?

--Claro Harry, como psicóloga y más aún como terapeuta infantil lo haré

--Quieres decir que esa mujer… --murmuró malhumorada Ginny

--Ni lo pienses pelirroja --la interrumpió rápidamente Ron, Ginny solo le dedicó una mirada molesta, pero guardó silencio

--Harry… --llamó Hermione, el moreno apartó lentamente la vista de su hija y la posó en la castaña --sé que quieres convivir con tus hijos, pero… como profesional te recomendaría que pasaras mucho tiempo con la niña… todo de ser posible

--Pero Hermione, tengo que trabajar --balbuceó Harry volviendo a ver a Kou

--Harry por favor… tienes demasiado dinero, no te hará daño tomar unas vacaciones

--Debes pasar tiempo con la niña

--Lo hago Hermione

--Tiempo de calidad Harry…

El moreno suspiró hondo y tomó en sus brazos a Kou, abrazándola miró a Ginny que le sonrió, se despidió de los gemelos y fue a su casa… al llegar sintió un olor nada agradable y de nuevo el extraño ruido, pero no le tomó importancia y se sentó en la estancia con la niña en sus brazos… la pequeña parecía en realidad en la cápsula que Hermione había descrito, veía pero no miraba, tenía la vista fija en un lugar inexistente del infinito… con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Harry dejó a Kou sobre el sofá y fue al pilar de la entrada, alguien llamaba… sintió una furia enorme al ver por la pequeña pantalla a Petunia Dursley con tres personas más, debían ser abogados… después de echar un rápido vistazo a Kou, salió…

-- ¿Qué es lo que busca aquí? --Siseó furioso Harry

Petunia lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa

--Mi abogado, la psicóloga Alexandra Tabet y la trabajadora social Aret Lochet --anunció con sorna Petunia, Harry sonrió al escuchar a su tía, rápidamente abrió la puerta y saludando elegantemente a cada uno los invitó a entrar…

Petunia casi corrió hacia la casa, cuando Harry abría la puerta para que los demás entraran, se escuchó un grito desesperado, la psicóloga corrió apresurada, después, olvidando la educación, Harry se interpuso ante la trabajadora social y corrió tras Tabet…

Kou estaba sobre el sofá de pie y brincaba intentando escapar, miraba aterrada a Petunia que se le acercaba…

-- ¡Nooo¡papá!... ¡noooooo! --el terror se reflejaba en los ojos de la niña, y la desesperación embargaba los gritos

Tabet totalmente sorprendida intentó detener a la señora Dursley pero no lo lograba, Harry corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó

--No dejes que me lleve papito --sollozaba la rubia aferrada al cuerpo de su padre, Harry miró molesto a Petunia, quien parecía ofendida

--Lo ha visto, ha envenenado a mi nieta en mi contra --farfulló Petunia

--Noo --volvió a gritar Kou

--Tranquila cariño, ve a jugar un rato ¿si?, mientras yo hablo con las personas… no te pasará nada --pidió tranquilizadoramente el moreno, pero Kou no parecía escucharlo, temblaba

--No, por favor papito… si me dejas, me van a llevar… ella me lo dijo --sollozó Kou señalando a Petunia

-- ¿Te llamas Kou? --preguntó sonriente Alexandra, una hermosa castaña de piel bronceada y ojos azules que rodeaba los cuarenta… Kou separó la cabeza del pecho de su padre y la miró un momento, después asintió lentamente

--Yo soy Alex, tengo una hija de tu edad --sonrió Tabet, Kou la miraba atenta al igual que Harry -- ¿me muestras tu habitación?, va a ser cumpleaños de mi hija y quisiera que me dijeras que juguete le puedo comprar --Tabet conservaba su tranquila sonrisa

--No tengo juguetes en mi habitación --murmuró Kou girándose, Harry la bajó lentamente

-- ¿Entonces dónde los tienes?

--En el salón de entretenimiento

-- ¿me llevas? --Kou se separó de su padre y tomó la mano que le extendía Tabet, pero se mostró algo renuente a caminar --tu papito irá en un rato, va a hablar de cosas muy aburridas --Explicó Tabet, Kou miró a Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa que parecía costarle mucho mantener…

--Esperaremos a mi abogado --musitó Harry mirando a Petunia -- ¿Les ofrezco algo? --preguntó más por educación que por otra cosa

Veinte minutos después el abogado de Harry llegó… era un hombre con una mirada serena azul cielo, y una tranquilizadora sonrisa, su cabello dorado caía dócilmente sobre sus orejas… al llegar, solo se mantuvo en silencio atendiendo educadamente a las ordenes que daba el abogado de Petunia, la trabajadora social recorrió la casa…

--Muy bien señor Lacret ahora es mi turno, eh analizado lo que acaba de decir, la pequeña Kobra Potter, es hija legal del señor Harry James Potter, rompen las garantías individuales de ambas personas al irrumpir en su casa ofendiéndolos en esta forma, tengo entendido que la niña tuvo un ataque de pánico al ver a su cliente

--Lo que el señor Potter…

--Le suplico de la forma más atenta, que no me interrumpa, yo lo escuché sin interrumpirlo y le pido haga lo mismo… muy bien, según sé a traído a una psicóloga, eso no era necesario pues los estudios necesarios ya han sido hechos, Kobra tenía cita con la psicóloga en dos días, así que… Harry por favor ve por la niña, va contra sus derechos que hagan eso

Harry se iba a poner de pie, pero entonces sintió que algo le caía encima

--Papito, no te llevaron --sonrió Kou mientras se abrazaba a la niña

--Señora Dursley, será mejor que nos vayamos, esto afecta demasiado a la niña y le aseguró que no declararé a su favor --anunció Alexandra Tabet… Harry sonrió ampliamente al igual que su abogado… Petunia se levantó de un brinco y salió bufando, el moreno no se molestó en salir, desde el pilar de la estancia abrió la puerta principal…

Kou estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el techo, mientras su padre se despedía de Jake Winnt, su abogado… la rubia sonrió al escuchar el goro, goro, goro, goro, miró rápido hacia la puerta, su padre regresaba a la estancia y algo pequeño y negro había pasado corriendo…

--Kou, cariño… a dormir --anunció Harry entrando a la estancia -- ¿Kou? --inquirió divertido al ver a la niña sentada en el piso, parecía haber corrido una maratón, estaba agotada, despeinada y tenía en la ropa… -- ¿Qué tienes en la ropa Kou?

La niña miró su playera dorada y la sacudió rápidamente

--Nada --sonrió la rubia

--Ven cariño --Harry puso una rodilla en el piso y extendió los brazos, Kou miró hacia todas partes antes de pararse y correr hacia su padre --Kou, hueles mal… ¿Por qué? --preguntó Harry olfateando alrededor, Kou lo imitó y siguió el olor hasta su rodilla, su pantalón favorito, de mezclilla dorada tenía una gran mancha entre verde y amarilla en la rodilla, sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar -- ¿Qué es eso Kou? --preguntó serio el moreno, la niña se alzó de hombros --parece… --comentó pensativo

--Me voy a bañar --anunció Kou atropelladamente, dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y corrió hacia su habitación

Harry la miró correr, se miraba mejor, pero a él lo invadía el temor de que algo malo le pasara a esa pequeña, Petunia Dursley era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener a la niña y eso le daba miedo… no pensaba como el mejor mago que debía ser después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, ahora pensaba como un padre, como un padre que debía cuidar de su hija por métodos muggles… miró hacia todas partes, de nuevo escuchaba ese ruido y no sabía ni que era, ni de dónde provenía, caminó escuchando con cuidado, al llegar al baño bajo las escaleras sintió que el ruido se amplificaba, ahí adentro debía estar…

-- ¡Papito! --La voz de Kou parecía asustada, Harry se giró rápidamente hacia la niña que le llamaba desde las escaleras -- ¿Me cuentas un cuento? --preguntó ansiosa

Harry la miró

-- ¿Ya te bañaste?

--Sí --respondió Kou estrujándose nerviosa las manos, pero su cabello parecía que solo había pasado bajo el chorro del agua y a una gran velocidad… Harry miró como movía las manos la niña, debía ser por lo que Hermione había dicho…

Dejó a un lado el ruido que seguía escuchando y tomando en sus brazos a Kou, subió las escaleras, haría lo que su amiga le había dicho… le daría tiempo de calidad a su hija…

* * *

_**  
**_

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	9. Un plan

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS... el capi es algo corto... lo siento jejejeje dejenme reviews, si me dejan suficientes actualizaré pronto... nos acercamos al final, ya lo tengo escrito siiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya saben dejen reviews por favor... disfruten el capi...  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Goro, goro, goro, goro…

Goro, goro, goro, goro

Después unos pasos a gran velocidad, le echaban aire en la cara, el ruido de batir lo que parecía tela en el aire… goro, goro, goro, goro, de nuevo… otra vez pasos de… ¿uñas largas sobre la mesita de enfrente?... estaba tan a gusto con los ojos cerrados y aunque en una posición algo anormal, muy cómodo, se estiró tronándose los huesos, se sintió muy bien el hacer eso… goro, goro, goro, goro… ¿otra vez?, algo no muy pesado le cayó encima… ya era suficiente, abrió los ojos…

--Buenos días papi --Kou le sonrió, estaba sentada sobre su estomago… estaba agitada, respiraba entrecortadamente

--Buenos días Kou --Harry miró a la niña, aún vestía pijama y estaba muy despeinada, estiró la mano hacia los alborotados rizos de la rubia, Kou siguió la mano de su padre… Harry agarró algo del cabello de la niña y se lo acercó a los ojos, lo miró interesado, Kou abrió los ojos como platos mirando la mano de su padre… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de que el teléfono sonara, rápidamente se bajó y lo miró, Harry arrugó el entrecejo, dejó una pluma negra, bastante grande en el sofá donde había estado acostado… Kou la tomó y se la guardó dentro del pantalón del pijama --cariño date un baño por favor… iremos de campamento, recuerda… tenemos que irnos temprano

--Si papito --Kou miró interesada como Harry contestaba su celular y se perdía camino a la cocina, cuando los murmullos de la conversación de Harry se vieron apagados por la distancia, la niña corrió hacia el baño bajo las escaleras, pasó sus deditos por el marco cerca de la puerta, justo a la mitad puso verticalmente su mano derecha, después la izquierda, lo repitió tres veces más, después golpeó dos veces con el puño, se escuchó un pequeño clic, Kou sonrió y se arrodilló, una pequeña puerta se había abierto, miró hacia todas partes antes de abrir completamente la puerta, no había nadie… sacó un pequeño saco café, escuchó un ruido, su padre debía acercarse, titubeó entre agarrar el saco o meterlo y volver a cerrar la trampilla, entre su titubeo derramó completamente el contenido de la bolsa -- ¡Maldición! --susurró la pequeña molesta mirando como, mínimo un metro a su alrededor estaba cubierto de granos de maíz, unos pasos se acercaban y la desesperación de la pequeña rubia aumentaba

--Cariño¿ya subiste?

Kou miró alarmada el desorden que había hecho, su padre ya estaba en la estancia

-- ¡Desparece! --murmuró Kou exasperada mirando fijamente el maíz…

--Pensé que estarías bañándote --Harry estaba tras ella… el maíz acababa de desaparecer

Kou se puso de pie rápidamente y de una ligera patada cerró la trampilla antes de que Harry la notara…

-- ¿Va a ir Ginny? --preguntó sonriente Kou, mientras de la mano de su padre iba a su habitación

--No amor, solo tú y yo --Harry miró a la niña

-- ¿Por qué?, invítala… que también vayan los gemelos --sonrió Kou al abrir la puerta de su habitación

Harry se quedó en el marco de la puerta, debía haber escuchado mal… la niña quería que invitara a los gemelos…

--En verdad papito, esos niños también son tus hijos, son mis hermanos --Kou miró con su rostro angelical a Harry, él enternecido le sonrió, se alegraba de que su pequeña aceptara a los gemelos…

-- ¿Hablas en serio cariño?, no es necesario que ellos vayan

--Quiero que vayan papi, y Ginny también… nos divertiremos este fin de semana --Kou amplió su sonrisa

--Bien amor, tu toma un baño, mientras yo le hablaré a Ginny

--Sí papito…

Harry dio media vuelta y sonriente fue a su habitación, Kou siguió buscando una playera que combinara con su short largo, un par de minutos después, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de Harry se cerraba, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo… sonrió malévolamente y se tendió boca abajo cerca de su cama, metió la mitad del cuerpo bajo la cama, algunos minutos después, sacó un pequeño cofre dorado, era bastante largo, no muy alto… volvió a asomarse por el pasillo y tras comprobar que su padre seguía en su habitación, corrió hacia su armario, sacó una mochila dorada y fue frente al cofre, lo abrió y contempló su contenido, su sonrisa se amplió y comenzó a meter de todo a su mochila, por fortuna era mágica, podría guardar todo lo que quisiera… casi vació el cofre, después puso una manta sobre todo y algunos de sus juguetes…

-- ¡KOBRA!

La niña dio un brinco al escuchar el grito de su padre, empujó el cofre bajo la cama y salió de su habitación, llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto de Harry y llamó…

--Pasa hija

Kou abrió la puerta y extrañada entró

-- ¿Qué pasa papi… to? --balbuceó Kou mirando a su padre

--Quiero que me expliques eso --ordenó Harry señalando su cama

Kou miró la cama, después, inconcientemente miró el piso, ahora sabía a donde había ido a parar el maíz…

-- ¿qué es eso papi? --preguntó la rubia acercándose al maíz

--Es maíz Kou… ¿sabes como llegó ahí?

--no completamente --murmuró Kobra

-- ¿Qué?

--Que si va a ir Ginny

--Sï, me dijo que compraría unas cosas y después vendría… necesito arreglar unas cosas Kou, por favor recoge eso --dijo Harry encaminándose a la puerta

La niña lo siguió con la vista, cuando su padre salió de la habitación, ella sonrió abiertamente…

------------------------------------

--Harry¿en verdad no la estás obligando? --Ginny ayudaba a Harry a acomodar todo en el jeep del moreno… Harry se giró y lo miró, estaba hermosa, por fortuna solo estarían ellos, si no, se pondría celoso, su pelirroja llevaba un mini short beige y una playera corta sin mangas del mismo color

--Claro que no la obligo Ginny, no haría eso… ella sola me pidió que los invitara… oye Gin¿no podrías ponerles ropa diferente? --Preguntó Harry mirando como le era imposible distinguir a los gemelos, ambos con short café, playera blanca y chaleco café, el mismo peinado que en realidad no era un peinado propiamente dicho, tenis idénticos, calcetines y podía apostar que hasta la ropa interior era igual

--Se miran lindos así --sonrió Ginny

--------------------------------------------------------

El camino al lago donde acamparían el fin de semana transcurrió extrañamente calmado, demasiado para el gusto de Ginny… los tres niños iban en la parte trasera y no se peleaban…

-----------------------------------------------------------

--Tiene que hacer algo, esa niña debe estar a mí cuidado --una mujer mayor, su cara de caballo se miraba cansada, las canas salían rebeldes de su peinado…

--No puedo hacer nada señora Dursley, ha hecho demasiadas tonterías y según el informe que dio la psicóloga, dañó a la niña --le explicaba su abogado

--Pero puede conseguir otra psicóloga --sonrió Petunia Dursley, no dejaría que ese buena para nada criara a su nieta, no dejaría que la hiciera anormal igual que él

--Pues verá, mi sobrina es psicóloga muy reconocida, podríamos arreglar algo, además… un hombre tan joven no puede haber adquirido tanto dinero de forma legal, si usted dice que es huérfano desde que tenía un año y sus padres eran unos haraganes --comentó pensativo el hombre

--No se preocupe por el dinero, haga todo lo necesario… --Petunia emitió una carcajada cargada de burla, tendría a su nieta con ella y eso ni el estúpido Potter podría impedirlo

--------------------------------------------------------

Los gemelos miraban alegres junto con Harry a unas ardillas que se acercaban cuando les arrojaban algunas migajas de pan, Ginny preparaba la cena y Kou jugaba aparentemente concentrada con la tierra cerca del lago, la pelirroja de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirarla… Kou acuclillada dibujaba en la tierra húmeda, después miraba interesada lo que acababa de hacer, sonrió mientras con una vara deshacía el dibujo… giró levemente la cabeza hacia Ginny, ella estaba junto a Harry, en una mesa de pic-nic frente a la casa de campaña, la cena estaba servida, dos platos pequeños, uno un poco más grande y dos últimos de tamaño normal, corrió hacia la casa de campaña, unos segundos después fue a la mesa, miró a Ginny que era la más cercana a ella… los platos más chicos debían ser los de los gemelos, se inclinó ligeramente sobre ellos…

Un par de minutos después, los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa, los gemelos fueron los primeros en empezar a comer, poco faltó para que se pusieran verdes y vomitaran, y ese poco fue Kobra Potter…

--Te quedó muy rico mami… eh, digo, Ginny --se apresuró a corregir Kou algo abochornada

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al escucharla

-- ¡No es tu mamá! --Elí se apresuró a tragar y reclamó molesto, Ginny lo miró sorprendida, Kou miró su plato, se pasó el dorso de su mano por la cara, se disculpó atropelladamente y corrió hacia el bosque

--Sirius Elí --reprendió Ginny, el niño miraba molesto a Kou

Harry corrió tras la pequeña

-- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Sirius? --preguntó molesta Ginny, le niño siguió comiendo su exorbitantemente salada comida

Un par de horas después Harry volvía al campamento abrazando a Kou, Illya jugaba con unos juguetes cerca de la casa de campaña, en frente, Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa de pic-nic junto con Elí que seguía molesto, Ginny miró a Harry, había estado llorando… Kou temblaba en sus brazos, Harry le regresó una mirada triste y fue a la casa de campaña, puso el saco de dormir de la niña en la habitación en la que dormiría con Ginny, no la podía dejar en la misma con los gemelos, acostó a Kou, se sentó junto a ella y la miró, no quería hacer otra cosa… una hora después, Illya entró a la casa…

-- ¿Está bien Kou? --preguntó tímido el niño, Harry lo miró, trató de sonreír mientras asentía --buenas noches

--Que descanses cariño --murmuró Harry mirando al niño

--Buenas noches papá --Elí entró y con cierto recelo por que su padre lo rechazara se acercó a él… Harry sonrió ligeramente y lo abrazó

--Que descanses Elí --murmuró Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

--Harry… --Ginny asomó la cabeza

--Voy en un momento --susurró el aludido --arropando a Kou, se puso de pie y salió…

--Harry lo siento, no sé que…

--tranquila Gin, lo entiendo… Elí está celoso de Kou, y Kou está celosa de los gemelos --murmuró el moreno dejándose caer en la mesa

-- ¿Quieres hablar? --preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a Harry, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se abrazó a él

--Gin… encontré a Kou sentada en una piedra, estaba igual que cuando la llevamos con Hermione, no me contestaba, solo lloraba, después empezó temblar y… --la voz se le quebró a Harry, no pudo seguir hablando

-- ¡PAPÁ! --el gritó de Kou hizo que Harry y Ginny corrieran hacia la casa de campaña, al entrar, miraron a Kou sentada temblando, Harry corrió hacia la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos, al hacerlo, miró el saco de dormir dorado, estaba mojado, no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas salieron sin siquiera avisar, los gemelos miraban de rodillas… --no la dejes papá, me va a llevar, no quiero irme con ella… --Harry abrazó con fuerza a su hija, Kou seguía temblando, gritaba con miedo, pedía que no la dejara… Harry no sabía que hacer, empezó a pensar que no debió haber llevado a los gemelos, que debió haber ido él solo con su pequeña, miró con reproche a los niños mientras se ponía de pie, abrazó más a Kou y salió de la tienda… los niños se sentaron y miraron hacia la puerta

--tranquila cariño, no pasa nada… por favor amor, tranquilízate --imploraba Harry aferrado al pequeño cuerpo de su hija, la niña no respondía, solo temblaba, de nuevo estaba en esa cápsula que había descrito Hermione… Ginny lo miró unos minutos desde la entrada de la tienda, decidió dejarlo solo y se acostó junto con sus hijos…

--Señó --Harry escuchó una vocecita aguda cerca de él, despegó la mirada de los rizos de su niña y miró a su derecha, un pequeño con el saco de una pijama amarilla con rayas café lo miraba

--Dime --murmuró Harry molesto, el niño miró sus pies descalzos -- ¿Qué pasa?, deberías estar durmiendo --siguió Harry con el mismo tono de voz

--No voy a volvé a decí eso, pedóneme… po favó señó --el niño lo miró decidido --y… y… y tampoco le voy a decí papá, si no quiede --titubeó un poco el pequeño, había empezado a llorar

Harry sintió un hoyo en el estómago, había sido muy duro con los niños, no se había dado cuenta, solo tenían tres años…

-- ¿Elí? --el niño asintió cabizbajo --pequeño, perdóname tú a mí --sonrió Harry, tomó de un brazo al niño y lo jaló sentándolo después en su pierna izquierda, y lo abrazó… Elí sonrió y se abrazó a Harry…

-----------

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó muy temprano y miró a los niños, se alarmó al no mirar a Elí, se asomó a la otra habitación y tampoco estaban ni Harry, ni Kou, gateó hasta salir de la tienda, sonrió soñadoramente al mirar en la mesa de pic-nic a Harry abrazando a los dos niños, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno…

--Ginny…

--Dime Kou --la pelirroja se giró sonriente

-- ¿soy un estorbo para que mi papá y tú sean felices? --preguntó seria Kou, su expresión era adulta, no había mucho rastro de una pequeña de cinco años, Ginny se quedó helada al escuchar la pregunta

-- ¿Por qué dices eso Kou?

--Porque mi papá y tú tienen hijos, y yo no soy nada de ustedes

--Claro que no Kou, tú eres hija de Harry… no importa lo que la gente diga, y yo te quiero como si fueras mía también --sonrió Ginny

--Buenos días --saludó Harry un poco serio, llevaba a Elí en brazos, Ginny se acercó a él y tomó en sus brazos al niño para llevarlo a acostar -- ¿Te sientes bien amor? --preguntó Harry preocupado, Kou asintió mecánicamente

El fin de semana pasó muy lejos de lo que Harry esperaba, y de lo que Kou tenía preparado… el lunes muy temprano partieron hacia la ciudad, la pequeña rubia estuvo muy callada, muy a su pesar, Harry tuvo que dejar a la niña en el jardín de niños, después llevó a los gemelos a la madriguera…

En el kinder, Ginny intentó que Kou se animara, pero el único que lo lograba, tenía gripe y no había ido…

A la hora del receso, Ginny buscó alarmada a Kou, no estaba en el ala de segundo, revisó los baños, los elevadores e incluso fue con Hermione, donde revisaron los videos de seguridad…

-- ¡MALDICIÓN! --gritó Ginny al mirar en una de las pantallas a Kou entrando al ascensor, miró la hora… 9:45, hacía casi media hora, una mujer castaña, delgada… muy delgada, con la maldita cara de caballo que tenía soñando hacía muchos días, tomaba de la mano a Kou y… --Hermione… Petunia Dursley se llevó a mi niña…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	10. ¡¡¡FIN!

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_HOlaaaaaaaaaaaa ya regresé... recuerdan que les dije que tenía el capitulo final hecho??? y por qué tardé tanto, pues porque pensaba hacer dos capitulos más, pero mejor no y los junté, así que DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO FINAL... por fa atiendan mis indicaciones al final XD  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

--Ginny tranquilízate por favor --Hermione miraba preocupada a Ginny, estaba roja, parecía a punto de reventar, la castaña temía que su amiga empezara a arrojar todo, se le miraba la intención de arrojar por la ventana los monitores

-- ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si esa maldita mujer se llevó a mi niña! --escupió Ginny respirando entrecortadamente

--ayy.. --se quejó Hermione, Ginny al escucharla dejó de renegar y miró a su amiga que se sujetaba la barriga

--Hermione…

--Estoy bien, solo…

Ginny se apresuró a ayudar a sentar a su amiga

--Llamaré a Ron --Ginny tomó el teléfono, Hermione quiso evitarlo pero el dolor era demasiado --tranquilízate Herms… respira…

--No me digas que respire Ginevra que solo tengo seis meses, mi bebé no puede na… aaah cer todavía

Ginny cruzó un par de palabras por teléfono, terminó de hablar y volvió a marcar, unos segundos después, se escuchaban dos cracks…

--Hermione¿estás bien? --Ron corrió hacia su esposa y la miró preocupado, Hermione casi se contorsionaba del dolor, respiraba agitada y sudaba profusamente --te llevaré al hospital --murmuró rápidamente Ron y con gran esfuerzo tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos

--No puedes desaparecer Ron, le podría afectar --comentó Ginny preocupada

--Es… es… se me… rompió la fuente… aaaah no puede… aaa --murmuraba Hermione aterrorizada

-- ¡Está sangrando! --susurró alarmada Ginny

Ron al escuchar a su amiga miró las piernas de Hermione, Harry lo imitó… la falda blanca de la castaña estaba roja

--Mi bebé --murmuró Hermione llorando --aaah me duele dema…aaaa siado…

--Iré por mi auto, espérenme abajo --indicó Harry y al momento despareció

--Avisaré abajo para que tomen nuestros lugares --Dijo Ginny al salir corriendo

Ron no quería llorar, pero los ojos le picaban, debía mostrarse fuerte, Hermione sangraba cada vez más, la fuente también se le había roto y el dolor a penas podía soportarlo, clavaba las uñas en el hombro de Ron… el pelirrojo estaba que perdía la cabeza, el elevador no llegaba¿pero quien rayos podía usarlo?, al fin llegó y sin dudar un segundo entró y presionó el botón indicado…

--Harry… por favor, dime que ya estás abajo --pedía Ron con la vista perdida en Hermione que no dejaba de llorar --No, Herms… no cierres los ojos… HERMIONE ESCÚCHAME --Gritó Ron al mirar que la cabeza de su esposa caía hacia atrás, había perdido la conciencia, y no pudo más, lloró amargamente rogando al cielo que su esposa no muriera, que les dieran solo una oportunidad para conocer a sus hijos, Harry bajó del automóvil negro al mirar llorar a Ron, Ginny que ya estaba en la parte trasera ahogó un grito al ver acercarse a su hermano y mirar a Hermione inconciente, Ron se sentó adelante y Harry pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo… increíblemente no hubo ningún semáforo en rojo y nadie se le atravesó, parecía cosa de magia que nadie se interpusiera, sin embargo, cuando doblaba el límite de velocidad se escuchó un ruido, una sirena de patrulla, Harry echó un vistazo por el retrovisor, murmuró algunas maldiciones, por fortuna el auto era deportivo, balbuceó un sujétense y levantando una pequeña tapa en la palanca de velocidades presionó un botón, al instante la velocidad casi se duplicó… diez minutos después de hacer miles de malabares para no estrellarse, llegaron a San Mungo, Ron bajó corriendo del auto y sin importarle que todo le diera vuelta corrió hacia la entrada del hospital, cuando Harry iba a seguirlo, lo detuvo Ginny…

-- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny?, quiero saber como está Hermione

--Petunia se llevó a Kou --dijo de golpe Ginny, Harry la miró incrédulo

--No es posible Gin… no es posible…

Ginny solo lo miró

-- ¡Pensé que tú la cuidarías ahí! --reclamó Harry molesto, miró fulminantemente a Ginny, volvió a subirse al auto y sin despedirse arrancó haciendo patinar las llantas, Ginny muy triste y preocupada se encaminó al hospital

Cuando Harry que echaba lumbre del coraje, giraba a la izquierda, una patrulla se le ponía enfrente, trató de retroceder pero otra le cerraba el paso, golpeó el volante maldiciendo

--Baje del auto --murmuró un oficial

--No puede obligarme, va contra mis garantías individuales (n/a, no sé como sea en Inglaterra, pero soy de México así que jeje) --Farfulló furioso Harry

--No me venga con esas amigo, superó el límite de velocidad y…

--Mi amiga estaba muriendo y la llevé al hospital, ahora señor… raptaron a mi hija y voy por ella --siseó Harry --si gusta quiere puede acompañarme --agregó al notar la mirada titubeante del hombre --suba… por favor, que no tengo mucho tiempo…

-------------------------------------------------------

En la estancia de San Mungo, Ron caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, no podía hacer más que llorar, y el que el medimago al recibirlos le hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada bueno, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, Molly intentaba reconfortar a su hijo, pero al ser ella madre comprendía que no quisiera que se le acercaran… toda la familia Weasley estaba acompañando a Ron, por lo menos los adultos, incluso, Draco y Jane estaban ahí, extrañamente, Draco tenía un ojo morado¿se habrían peleado?...

-----------------------------------------

--Buenas mentiras… bah! --murmuraba Harry molesto parando frente al 4 de Privet Drive, solo había conseguido un cerro de multas de cantidades exorbitantes y una felicitación por su habilidad para mentir, bajó del auto olvidando cerrar la puerta, de cinco zancadas llegó a la puerta, que sin miramientos aporreó con toda su fuerza

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? --preguntó altivo Vernon Dursley

--Vine por mi hija

--Aquí no están tus bastardos --dijo Vernon

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no golpear al anciano

-- Quiero a mi hija --susurró Harry

--Abuelo

Harry bajó la mirada, Kou llegaba con Vernon

--Kou, cariño… vamos a casa

Kou levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry, el moreno se sorprendió al ver a la niña, lo miraba fríamente….

--Estoy en casa… tío Harry --siseó Kou

--Lo has escuchado --rió Vernon mientras cerraba la puerta

Harry se quedó congelado, no podía mover un solo músculo, no… no, no podía ser posible lo que había escuchado… silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosas y ahora apagadas esmeraldas, dio media vuelta y regresó a su auto… no le importó abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, intentó meter la llave cinco veces hasta que lo logró y con lentitud la giró, estaba ido, no pensaba, no coordinaba, cuando casi arrollaba a una ancianita, se orilló y sin importarle si alguien lo miraba o asegurar su carro, desapareció…

--Ven Ron, toma algo… te hará bien un poco de chocolate, hace frío --Remus intentaba tranquilizar un poco a Ron pero él estaba demasiado alterado, Remus iba a insistir, pero al mirar a un hombre alto, de revuelto cabello azabache bajo sus hombros, que se acercaba a ellos cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, se detuvo y le puso atención al hombre…

Ginny al mirar a Harry corrió hacia él, pero el moreno no notó que ella estuviera cerca, siguió caminando ensimismado, ahora Ron no era el único que lloraba amargamente, Jane se asustó y se acercó a su amigo, pero también la ignoró… Harry siguió caminando hasta toparse con pared, con la que chocó… recargó la cabeza a la pared y se quedó ahí de pie, todos, incluso Ron lo miraban, pero él no miraba a nadie, no parecía notar que hubiera alguien en esa habitación…

-- ¿Qué te pasa Potter? --Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, al sentir ese contacto, Harry se giró, se abrazó a Draco y siguió llorando, el rubio sonrió cálidamente para sorpresa de los Weasley y palmeó la espalda de Harry

--Le va a echar una maldición --murmuró Fred al oído de su gemelo, Molly lo reprendió, pero en el fondo pensaba lo mismo

--Vamos Harry…

--Draco… perdí… la perdí --balbuceó Harry levantando la cabeza del hombro de Draco y lo miró directo a los ojos

-- ¿De que hablas?

--Me la quitaron… --sonrió Harry, parecía haber perdido la razón, había empezado a reír… se separó de Draco miró a su alrededor y soltó una carcajada --por fin me la quitaron --sonrió irónico, fue hacia un rincón y se sentó pegando la espalda a la pared, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas… todos lo miraban extrañados, sorprendidos, asustados…

--Señor Weasley --Ron miró rápidamente al sanador que con una expresión seria le llamaba, al instante se acercó a él, el resto pasaba la vista de Harry a Ron y de Ron a Harry

-- ¡CÓMO RAYOS ME PIDE ESO, NO PUEDO! --Gritó fuera de sí Ron

--Señor Weasley, tiene que decidir sobre la vida de su esposa o de su hijo, está en sus manos --murmuró el medimago

-- ¡NO!... ¡Quiero que los salve a los dos!, si no lo hace yo mismo lo desollaré --amenazó el pelirrojo blandiendo la varita en la nariz del sanador

--Discúlpelo por favor… haga lo posible --El señor Weasley abrazó por la espalda a su hijo y lo retiró

--Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos --aseguró el medimago mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba apesadumbrado

Ron se giró hacia su padre y lo abrazó…

------------------------------------------------

Kou miraba por la ventana de su habitación, era una habitación enorme, sonrió, ahora tenía dos habitaciones, ambas llenas de todo tipo de cosas, si juntaba las dos no serían ni la mitad del tamaño de la que tenía en la casa Potter, pero en realidad eso no le importaba, era una bonita casa, salió y bajó corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a los últimos escalones se detuvo de golpe, sus abuelos la miraban, se extrañó cuando le dijeron que la cena estaba lista¿no la regañarían por bajar corriendo?, de camino a la cocina miró el reloj, las ocho, a esa hora estaría armando algún puzzle…

-- ¿Qué quieres cenar Kou? --preguntó Petunia sonriente, Kou la miró molesta, le incomodaba que le llamara así, pero tendría que acostumbrarse

--Helado --murmuró Kou, siempre era lo que pedía en la cena, nunca se lo daban pero era ya una costumbre en ella, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Petunia le puso enfrente un tazón con helado de chocolate --mi papá no me deja comer helado antes de la comida --explicó la niña

--Querida, ese hombre no es tu padre, no lo olvides… aquí podrás hacer lo que te plazca --sonrió Vernon, Kou no pudo evitar sonreír y devorar el helado…

Dos horas después, los Dursley se fueron a acostar y Kou se quedó mirando televisión

------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, las diez y treinta de la noche y no había noticias de Hermione, Harry ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía ido, Jane y Ginny seguían despotricando furiosas contra Petunia, incluso habían llamado al abogado de Harry, quien desde una silla miraba a su cliente…

--Señor Winnt¿está seguro de lo que ha dicho? --preguntó en un susurro Ginny

--Dígame Jake --Sonrió el hombre, mirando a Ginny y Jane que lo miraban preocupadas y muy molestas --Sí, Kou es una niña muy madura, tendrá cinco años, pero la corte tomará en cuenta eso

--Pero la niña no sabe… --interrumpió Jane

--La niña puede decidir con quien vivir, la corte, que debe tener investigadas a ambas partes, dará la última palabra… hay que esperar, la audiencia será en una semana --Explicó tranquilo Winnt…

----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Kou despertó justo a la hora para ir al kinder, se duchó y miró la ropa que sus abuelos le habían comprado el día anterior, se sentó asqueada en la cama

--Cariño, vístete, no querrás llegar tarde al kinder --Petunia entraba sonriente a la habitación, sin siquiera tocar --éste está lindo --la mujer sacó de la cómoda un enorme vestido enfarolado, de color rosa, con horribles y enorme flores blancas, se lo puso a la niña que la miraba molesta… el desayuno fue bollos de chocolate y refresco, porque Kou lo había pedido, todo iba regularmente bien hasta que llegaron al jardín de niños, demasiados colores, demasiado cursi, demasiado jardín de niños, ahí iban puros bebés, esos niños ni siquiera podrían armar un puzzle de cinco piezas, además, la maestra no le había caído bien, la trataba como si fuera una bebé…

La hora del receso, unas niñas se acercaron a Kou y ella por no quedarse con la mujer esa que seguía diciendo que su cabello era lindo fue con las niñas, y no era que no le gustara que le dijeran eso, claro que le gustaba, pero… su abuela le había hecho una coleta alta y repelado todo el cabello, de la cabeza se lo había dejado lacio y el resto de cabello parecía una escobeta vieja, y ella que pensaba que su pa… que su tío Harry no sabía peinarla… si no le gustaba ese jardín de niños, lo peor fue que esas niñas intentaran jugar a las muñecas con ella, eso era absurdo, ella no tenía edad como para jugar a las muñecas, eso solo era distracción para que su pad… que su tío no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, como por ejemplo… el día de la primera visita de los gemelos, sonrió al recordar a esos niños, era extraño sentía algo en el estomago al recordarlos… la pequeña bufó molesta y dando grandes zancadas se alejó de esas chiquillas, ella les enseñaría lo que era diversión… entró de puntillas a la ridícula aula adornada con animalitos, burbujitas, con esponjas en las esquinas de las cosas y muchos colores, para su frustración no había un solo lápiz o algún otro objeto punzo-cortante, murmurando algunas maldiciones que de haber tenido cerca a Harry Potter le habrían valido unos sermones…

--Extraño a mi papito --murmuró Kou acuclillada revisando su mochila rosa --odio este color, odio este kinder, odio esta mochila, odio que me den helado de cena, odio que me dejen hacer lo que quiero, no representa ningún reto... --masculló molesta la niña, sonrió malévolamente al sacar un pequeño frasquito de liquido verde, revisó el aula, era ley… en ese kinder debían tener un lugar donde tenían la leche que les darían, amplió su sonrisa, en un estante alto estaba una charola -- ¡Ven! --ordenó Kou estirando las manos hacia la charola

--------------------------------------------------

--Harry… Harry --Ginny tenía cerca de cinco minutos llamándolo, pero el moreno no le hacía ni el menor caso

--Hey Potter, que esa lechuza tiene rato picándote la cabeza --semi gritó Draco

Harry despegó la vista del punto lejano del horizonte

-- ¿Pero cómo entró? --preguntó, por primera vez en casi 24 horas Harry mirando al ave que ululaba molesta -- ¿del ministerio? --murmuró abriendo el sobre que traía la lechuza… la carcajada que dio Harry hizo que todos se levantaran de un brinco dispuestos a detenerlo, por si volvía a correr… -- ¡esa es mi niña, sigue siendo mía! --exclamó triunfante Harry, después arrugó el pergamino en su mano… esa sonrisa nadie se la pudo borrar por el resto del día... durante el cual, no tuvieron noticia alguna de Hermione o de su hijo, los sanadores mantenían un excelente hermetismo respecto al tema, no podían sacar al niño pues tenían grandes posibilidades de morir…

---------------------------------------------------------

Kou caminaba de la mano de su abuela sonriente, ese día no había estado tan mal después de todo, pues diez niños cacaraqueando y moviendo los brazos asemejando gallinas y escarbando con el pie descalzo el piso, podía decirse que estaba bien… aunque lo mejor había sido el desmayo de la maestra al ver como se les ponía la piel azul… en ese momento recordó el pequeño accidente con ciertos trabajadores del estado… al llegar a la casa rogó porque hubieran encontrado comida… tan solo entrar a la casa corrió hacia su habitación, le fastidiaba tener lo que pedía solo por pedirlo, miró la habitación, demasiados juguetes y aparatos electrónicos, estaba todo desordenado, no cabía nada… su mente empezaba a estropearse sin retos, sin inventar excusas, sin hacer cosas sin que se enteren, sin idear la forma de ganarse algún juguete o viaje, ahí solo tenía que pedirlo… pero todo era para que su padre fuera feliz con Ginny y sus hijos… con los gemelos, con Elí e Illya… decidió bajar, ahí se aburría, pediría que la llevaran al zoológico…

Si alguna vez había deseado que le dieran lo que pedía sin miramientos, ahora se arrepentía, era totalmente aburrido, le habían comprado cinco peluches, golosinas, comida que solo había visto, todos los globos que un sujeto vestido de león vendía, a ella no le gustaban los globos, incluso, su abuelo se había peleado con el director del zoológico porque ella había dicho que los monos eran lindos y su abuelo quería comprarlos…

Los días pasaron terriblemente lentos para todos, Hermione no presentaba ni la más mínima señal de reestablecerse, Kou seguía yendo a ese kinder del demonio, como decía la pequeña cada mañana, Harry se había enfrentado a una revisión fiscal sumamente dura, le pedían papeles desde que la empresa había sido fundada, que gracias a su complejo de rata, como le decía Jane, había guardado, había sido sometido a una evaluación psicológica, incluida Ginny y los gemelos, sorprendiendo a todos por la inteligencia de los pequeños, la estabilidad psicológica de Kou también había sido evaluada…

A pesar de estar tristes y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que estar en el hospital, los Weasley a excepción de Ron, acompañaron a Harry a la corte…

Gracias a las insistencias de Jane y de Ginny, Harry fue un poco arreglado, prácticamente Ginny lo había bañado, lo había cambiado y entre ella y Jane habían intentado peinarlo, sin mucho éxito por supuesto…

Las diez de la mañana en punto, el juez entraba vistiendo lo que los Weasley aseguraron era una túnica negra… un oficial pidió que se pusieran de pie, cuando el juez se sentó, los demás lo imitaron…

--Caso 18985, patria potestad de Kobra Potter

--Dursley --Se escuchó la chillona voz de Petunia, el juez levantó la vista del papel y después de fulminar con la mirada a la mujer, siguió leyendo

--Parte demandante… ¿Vernon y Petunia Dursley? --preguntó el juez… Fred ahogó una carcajada, ese hombre parecía tener una gran y solitaria ceja pero eso sí, muy poblada, George hizo lo mismo que su hermano, el hombre tenía ojos de loco… el abogado de los Dursley levantó la mano --Parte opositora… Harry Potter --Jake Winnt levantó la mano --Muy bien, según el historial… Kobra Potter… --Petunia iba a protestar, pero su abogado le tapó la boca --es hija no natural del señor Potter… hija natural de Dudley Dursley, finado --el juez miró a los abogados que asintieron… --todo suyo --El juez miró al abogado de los Dursley, el hombre fue al frente altivo

--Señor Potter --Harry se puso de pie al instante -- ¿Qué edad tenía usted, cuando la niña llegó a sus manos?

-- Dieciocho señor…

--Ya veo, según el reporte que me dio la psicóloga, la niña tiene graves desordenes de personalidad, así como un afán por romper las reglas y llamar la atención

--Protesto --gritó el abogado de Harry

--No a lugar… continúe

Jake Winnt se sentó murmurando

--Gracias señoría, señor Potter también tengo el reporte de ¿su actual pareja?

--Sï señor… y madre de mis hijos

--Sí también tengo el reporte, dos niños varones, de tres años ¿correcto? --Harry afirmó con la cabeza --un par de niños que fueron concebidos fuera del matrimonio --Harry sintió que se hundía, el tono del hombre no era bueno

-- ¡Protesto! --Winnt volvió a ponerse de pie

--La decencia del señor Potter tienen que ver con la salud psicológica de la niña --saltó rápido el abogado de los Dursley, el juez le dio luz verde al sujeto para frustración de Jake Winnt, Harry asintió con lentitud --bien, según el informe, esos niños tienen severos desordenes psicológicos y…

-- ¡Protesto!... señoría, tenemos informes diferentes

--Señor Winnt, deje al abogado terminar su interrogatorio, llegará su turno

Jake se sentó bufando, mientras Lacret sonreía altivo

--bien como decía, desordenes que fueron causa del abandono que sufrieron, el señor Potter tiende a abandonar señoría, el reporte de la pequeña Kobra, indica que sufrió abandono y maltrato del señor Potter

-- ¡Eso no es verdad! --gritó Harry molesto, pero guardó silencio al sentir sobre su mano la de Jake --jamás golpearía a mi hija --susurró el moreno

El interrogatorio de Lacret duró media hora más, los Weasley habían sido sacados de la sala, pues no lograban mantenerse callados cuando Lacret insultaba a Harry… ahora era el turno de Jake Winnt

--Señoría, me gustaría hacer notar que los informes que tengo fueron hechos por la señora Barbirollet, psicóloga que la corte impuso --indicó Winnt acercándose hacia el juez, le extendió un sobre Manila y fue con Harry, el juez sacó los papeles del sobre y los leyó… --el reporte indica que la niña es muy madura para su edad, que es una niña inteligente y estable emocionalmente, no tiene problemas de personalidad, es una niña normal, que para haber tenido un padre tan joven se esperaba todo lo contrario… pero en la ultima semana se vio un cambio totalmente diferente, semana que pasó con los señores Dursley, semana que la niña mostró cambios radicales, como problemas con niños de su edad y en el jardín de niños del que fue cambiada, kinder que también fue evaluado, sin embargo, el jardín en el que la niña estudiaba anteriormente tiene un nivel más alto respecto a niños especiales como lo es Kobra, una niña hiperactiva con una inteligencia sobre la media para su edad --explicó Winnt revisando los papeles que tenía --señoría, cómo verá los papeles están en orden y la firma de la señora Barbirollet está en cada hoja, lo contrario al informe del señor Lacret

--Señor Lacret hágame el favor de entregarme una copia de su informe por favor --el juez miró a los Dursley, Lacret parecía nervioso

--Señoría lo que Winnt dice es una total mentira mi informe fue hecho por…

--Señor Lacret, déme su informe, si no fue hecho por Alma Barbirollet no puede ser tomado en cuenta en la sesión

Lacret molesto, entregó su reporte y como era lógico, fue anulado al estar hecho por una pasante de psicología a la que se le negaría el titulo… después fue leído el informe psicológico de los gemelos, sorprendiendo a todos, el informe del jardín de niños que fue excelso, así como de sus trabajadores, todo estuvo en perfecto orden, hasta que, a las dos de la tarde, Kou fue llamada solo en presencia de los Dursley, Harry, el juez, y los abogados…

Cuando la niña entró Harry casi no la reconoció, llevaba un vestido rosado con muchas flores de colores, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta perfecta, con el cabello esponjado, ni rastro de los rizos, la niña tenía ojeras pronunciadas y no sonreía como lo hacía siempre, la carita de la peque se iluminó al mirar a Harry…

--Buenos días Kobra --saludó sonriente el juez

--Buenas tardes señor juez, son las dos de la tarde, ya no es día --sonrió Kou, los Dursley barbotaron molestos un que grosera, Harry sonrió ampliamente, aún no la perdía

--Cierto pequeña, buenas tardes… tienes un lindo vestido

-- ¿Usted lo cree?, a mi no me gusta, parece de niña --comentó la pequeña en tono de secreto frente al juez, el hombre rió de buena gana ante las puntadas de la niña

-- ¿Y no eres niña?

--Sí lo soy, de hecho me equivoqué, no parece de niña, sino de bebé y sinceramente si yo tuviera bebés no les pondría un vestido así --dijo Kou muy seriamente, logrando arrancar una carcajada del juez, la pequeña sonrió satisfecha al mirar al hombre

Los Dursley miraban alarmados, pero Harry sonreía

--Pequeña¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

--Sí señor, porque me quieren tanto que se pelean por mí

El juez volvió a reír

--Bueno Kobra

--Dígame Kou señor

--Bien Kou, dime… ¿siempre dices lo que piensas?

--Sí señor

-- ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?

Kou miró fugazmente a Harry y algo titubeante lo señaló con una mano

--Señor ¿Qué significa bas… bas… cómo dijiste abuelo? --Kou miró a Vernon -- ¿Cómo les dijiste a los gemelos?... oh sí Bastardos engendros del demonio¿Qué significa bastardos? --Kou miró interesada al juez, a quien casi se le salen los ojos

Harry miró sorprendido a Kou, la niña no acostumbraba repetir groserías, pero… si conocía bien a esa pequeña, jamás lo había dejado de querer y esa sonrisa…

-- ¿Señor Dursley, dice ese tipo de palabras frente a una niña de cinco años? --Exclamó alarmado el juez, Vernon balbuceó sin atinar a decir algo

-- ¿Señor? --insistió Kou

--Kou, esas son palabras malas que una linda niña como tú no debe repetir --explicó el juez mirando a Kou

--Oh, bien --sonrió la niña, Harry estaba seguro que Kou conocía el significado de esa palabra y de muchas otras que sus tíos ni siquiera habrían escuchado

--Kou, veo que eres una niña muy madura, así que te diré de lo que se trata todo esto para que puedas ir a jugar¿Si? --Kou asintió sonriente --tus abuelos quieren que vivas con ellos por siempre y que dejes de ver a Harry Potter¿Qué opinas de eso?

-- ¿Entonces sería Kobra Dursley? --preguntó Kou aparentemente ilusionada, el juez asintió -- ¿cómo están los gemelos? --Kou miró a Harry

--Ellos… bien cariño¿cómo has estado tú¿te han tratado bien?... por cierto, mira, me pidieron que te diera esto --Harry sacó una hoja de papel de su pantalón, miró al juez pidiendo permiso para darle la hoja a la niña

--Ve por el papel Kou --indicó el juez, Kou se acercó rápidamente a Harry, sobó lentamente la mano de Harry mientras tomaba el papel, el moreno sonrió tiernamente

Kou desdobló la hoja y la miró, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

--Kou¿podría ver la hoja? --Kou asintió y le extendió la hoja al juez, que había bajado del estrado, el hombre miró extrañado la hoja -- ¿Qué es?

--Son los gemelos y yo, peleamos en hogw… ¿cómo es? --Kou miró a Harry

--el colegio Kou --murmuró Harry

--no el nombre, oh sí, el colegio --corrigió Kou al notar la mirada de Harry --y abajo dicen que aún tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos --dijo Kou explicando al juez, quien se había arrodillado junto a la niña

--Yo solo miro rayas de colores --murmuró el juez

--Señor, por muy inteligentes que sean esos gemelos, no dejan de ser niños de tres años, no pueden hacer nada mejor que esas rayas --explicó Kou, el juez sonrió y miró a Kou --y respecto a su pregunta señor… --Kou fue hacia los Dursley --si me quedara con ustedes¿haría siempre lo que quisiera, sin regaños ni castigos? --preguntó Kou mirando fijamente a Vernon, Harry siguió mirándola, no la podía culpar, era una niña al fin y al cabos, Vernon asintió sonriendo eufóricamente --si estuviera contigo --Kou se giró hacia Harry -- ¿Me castigarías si me portara mal y no me dejarías hacer lo que yo quisiera? --Harry sabía que si le decía que sí, la perdería, pero si le decía que no, sería igual que los Dursley, así que sabiendo que la perdería, asintió lentamente -- ¿Comería helado en la cena? --Kou siguió mirando a Harry, el moreno negó -- ¿me comprarías lo que yo quisiera?

--Siempre y cuando te lo hayas ganado --murmuró Harry

-- ¿Si me hubiera portado muy bien, me comprarías todos los globos que un señor venda?

--No te gustan los globos

-- ¿Intentarías comprarme una bañada de monos del zoológico?

Harry rió ante la pregunta de la niña

--será una manada Kou, y no, no lo intentaría… ¿para qué ibas a querer tú unos monos?, eres alérgica al pelo de los monos además --explicó Harry sonriendo

-- ¿Me obligarías a ponerme vestidos tan feos?... --Preguntó la pequeña señalando su vestido, Harry negó sonriendo curioso

-- ¿Me prometes no peinarme¿Dejarás que Ginny me peine, cuando te cases con ella?

Harry se ahogó con su propia saliva¡pero con que puntadas salía esa niña!

--Kou, no abuses de tu suerte --sonrió Harry

--Te quiero mucho papito --Kou corrió hacia Harry, el moreno se puso rápidamente de pie y poniendo una rodilla en el piso extendió los brazos hacia la niña, al llegar la abrazó fuertemente --te extrañé --sollozó la pequeña

--Yo también mi niña…

--Creo que eso responde mi pregunta… pero aún debo analizar la competencia de ambos

--Señor --Kou se zafó del abrazo de Harry y fue con el juez --esos sujetos

--Kou --susurró Harry

--Esos señores --corrigió la niña, el juez sonrió --no están en pobisilidades de cuidar a un niño --comentó la pequeña

-- ¿Posibilidades?

--Eso dije señor

-- ¿Por qué crees eso Kou?

--Porque un niño hace lo que quieres con ellos, no representan ningún reto --obvió Kou

--Ya veo

--Además ellos no me quieren, mire --indicó Kou y con paso lento fue hacia los Dursley, un par de minutos después Vernon y Petunia daban un grito aterrador mientras se iban hacia atrás en las sillas… una pequeña lechuza rojiza le entregó a Harry un sobre y sin que alguien la notara salió del salón

--Uso indebido de magia en menores de edad --susurró Harry, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando llegó a donde decía lo que la niña había hecho… --no sabía que era metamorfomaga --murmuró extrañado

-- ¡La ha contaminado, es una fenómeno deforme igual que Potter! --Exclamó alarmada Petunia

--Pequeño demonio --murmuró Vernon, se puso de pie rápidamente con la mano en alto dispuesto a golpear a Kou, la niña lo miró asustada y sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar --eres un engendro igual que tu madre --barbotó molesto

-- ¡NO TE ATREVAS TÍO! --gritó imperioso Harry

-- ¡Deténganlo! --ordenó el juez, al instante cinco oficiales de policía se lanzaron contra Vernon, lo tiraron al piso y lo esposaron

--Papá --sollozó Kou, Harry llegó rápido con la niña y la abrazó

--No tengo nada que pensar… señor Potter puede llevarse a su hija, señores Dursley, no pueden acercarse en cinco kilómetros a la redonda de la niña… Kou espero que eso sea lo que desees

--muchas gracias señor don juez --Kou corrió hacia el juez y lo abrazó --Kobra Dursley se escucha muy feo, se escucha mejor Potter --después de decir eso, Kou corrió hacia Harry

--Mi niña --murmuró Harry abrazando a la pequeña mientras caminaban hacia la salida --por cierto Kou, estás castigada --Kou levantó la cabeza del hombro de Harry y lo miró --no debiste salir del kinder y menos ir con esa mujer que…

--Te quiero papito --Kou interrumpió a Harry y lo volvió a abrazar --te extrañé mucho

Fuera del salón, todos se limitaban a mirar la puerta en silencio… cuando vieron que Harry salía con Kou en brazos empezaron a gritar eufóricos, Jane se lanzó hacia Harry, besó y abrazó a Kou y le plantó un beso en la boca a Harry, provocando que Ginny se encelara

--Oye, como que es demasiada muestra de cariño --Draco se adelantó a Ginny

--Vamos¿no estarás celoso de Harry o sí? --preguntó sonriente Jane

-- ¿Celoso yo?... ¿de Potter?, no digas tonterías mujer --farfulló Draco

Kou se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de Harry y corrió hacia Ginny, que miraba molesta a Harry, le jaló la falda, la pelirroja bajó la mirada, Kou le hizo un señal con dos dedos para que la esperara un momento, la niña corrió, Harry intentó seguirla pero Jane lo detuvo, unos segundos después Kou regresaba sonriente con una mochila dorada al hombro, llegó frente a Ginny, puso la mochila en el piso y metió la mano buscando interesada algo… sonrió cuando lo encontró sacó la mano apuñada y tomando de la falda a Ginny la jaló hacia Harry, Jane se apartó y fue con Draco… la pequeña pidió a su padre que la levantara, cuando lo tuvo cerca le susurró al oído, Harry adquirió un color carmín que provocó la risa de los demás, después, cuando la pequeña estuvo en el piso, le puso algo en la mano a Harry y la otra mano se la puso en la de Ginny

--Si no lo dices ahora, me iré con los Dursley --bromeó Kou

--No pretendas amenazarme cada rato con eso, niña --sonrió Harry --Ginny, sé que no es el lugar, ni el momento, pero… --Se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y le susurró, ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió, después Harry se arrodilló…

Una hermosa argolla de oro cubierta por pequeñas esmeraldas y con una esmeralda en forma de corazón sobre una base en el centro de la joya, estaba en la mano de Ginny cuando Harry se hubo parado y cerrado el pacto en un apasionado beso… en ese instante aparecía Ron…

Todos corrían por el angosto pasillo de San Mungo, el resto de personas tenía que apartarse para dejar que pasaran, por fin llegaron… una habitación al final del pasillo, sin pensarlo mucho abrieron y entraron…

-- ¡Hermione! --Ginny corrió hacia la única cama, donde su amiga pálida y un poco más delgada estaba acostada

--Hola Ginny… Harry lamento no haberte acompañado --Se disculpó la castaña después del abrazo de Ginny

--No digas tonterías Hermione ¿todo salió bien? --preguntó el moreno mirando a Ron

--Sí, el sanador dijo que había sido una amenaza de aborto, que no era la fuente lo que se le había roto, mañana podrá ir a casa, pero se mantendrá en reposo

--Que bien… entonces, podrá ir a nuestra boda --anunció Harry sonriente, levantando la mano de Ginny, dejando ver la argolla…

------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, todo era perfecto, ante el anuncio de la boda, los gemelos y Kou, parecían haber hecho algún tipo de trato, una tregua… a mediados de Enero, la boda se llevó a cabo, una sencilla recepción en el patio de la madriguera, a la que solo fueron amigos y familia… eran ya las diez de la noche y la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor

--Ah, estoy tan cansada… incluso tengo nauseas… --Se quejó Ginny dejándose caer junto a Harry en la mesa principal

--Demasiado estrés amor, tranquila, debes disfrutar

--Harry, los niños no quieren acostarse

--Pero Ginny, es una fiesta, deja que se diviertan --sonrió Harry

--Pero… Harry

--No se queje señora Potter

--No me quejaré señor Potter si me lleva a bailar

--Entonces señora Potter, continúe quejándose

--Anda Harry, vamos a bailar --Ginny se puso de pie y jaló a su ahora esposo, quien renuente la siguió

Cuando llevaban quince minutos bailando, Harry imploraba en todos los idiomas que conocía para que algo pasara para dejar esa tortura, Hermione, sentada en una silla de ruedas, pues esa había sido la condición para dejarla ir a la fiesta, sonreía, Ron estaba sentado junto a ella

--Pobre Harry, parece que implora al cielo para que le impidan bailar --Se burló Ron

--Jajaja, sí amor, pobrecito… nunca le ha gustado bailar --Rió Hermione

--Pues creo que su deseo se hará realidad --comentó Ron mirando hacia la mesa de comida

Kou corría con todas sus fuerzas y se barría bajo la mesa de la comida, los gemelos la seguían y parecían muy molestos, también se barrieron bajo la mesa…

Un par de minutos después, Harry se detuvo, Ginny había salido corriendo hacia la casa, el moreno respiró aliviado y fue hacia la mesa dispuesto a comer algo, pero cuando llegaba, la mesa salía volando varios metros y caía tras él, miró sorprendido la mesa volar, después miró frente a él…

-- ¡Kobra, deja a esos niños! --gritó Harry corriendo hacia la niña que, estaba sobre Illya -- ¡Elí¡no, deja eso! --volvió a gritar Harry al ver como Elí levantaba una vasija con comida -- ¡NOOO! --Elí había volteado la vasija sobre Kou e Illya, al instante Kou se bajó de Illya y ambos se miraron de una forma que a Harry no le agradó

Kou tomó un pedazo de pastel, que extrañamente estaba intacto en el piso, y lo arrojó a Elí que se movió, el pastel fue a dar justo en la cara de Ron, que molesto se acercó…

--No puedo creerlo, me afecta demasiado el estrés --murmuraba Ginny saliendo del baño -- ¿Pero… Harry? --preguntó la pelirroja al salir de la casa, en la salida, sentado junto a Hermione que se reía gustosa, estaba Harry desternillándose de la risa mientras movía su varita, Ginny miró hacia dónde lo hacían su amiga y su esposo… --¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --Exclamó Ginny -- ¡HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY!, pero cómo es posible, de quien menos pensé…

--Cuidado --Harry jaló a Ginny del vestido tirándola sobre él, un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate se había impactado en la pared --Disfruta el… --pero el moreno no terminó, su esposa furiosa se ponía de pie e iba hacia dónde los niños, Fred, George y Ron peleaban con comida --Ginny --murmuró Harry, pero se interrumpió al ver que la pelirroja aparecía en su mano un gran tazón con crema batida y se lo ponía como sombrero a George…

La señora Weasley salió de la casa minutos después, e intentó detener la lucha, pero terminó uniéndose al igual que Jane, Draco y el señor Weasley quienes primero intentaban detener todo, pero el que Harry les diera municiones no les ayudó en nada… unos minutos después, se formaron dos bandos… el alfa, en el que estaban Illya, Kou, Jane, Ginny, Fred y Ron y el omega, Elí, George, Draco, Molly y Arthur… cada equipo tomó un lado del campo, Harry sin dejar de reír les dio suficiente surtido de todo tipo de postres…

Ron tomó una torta de cajeta que Molly ágilmente esquivó, y al mismo instante arrojó un enorme pastel de vainilla que sepultó entre tanto betún a Fred y Ron

-- ¡Dos fuera! --Exclamó Harry riendo

Después Ginny tomó un platón de barro lleno de helado y crema batida que fue a dar directo a la cabeza de Draco

-- ¡Otro más!, no esperen, se levanta… ese Malfoy tiene un gran aguante --gritó Harry entusiasmado

La guerra duró media hora más, Harry narraba emocionado, hasta que… la lucha cesó sin más ni más… Harry miró alarmado como todos se giraban hacia ellos

-- ¿Harry? --titubeó Hermione al ver acercarse a todos

--Tranquila Hermione, moriremos con honor --balbuceó Harry apareciendo un cerro de postres frente a ellos -- ¿lista? --preguntó mirando a su amiga que había tomado una tarta de fresa con merengue, la castaña asintió seria, Harry agarró un pastel grande, cuando se disponían a arrojarlos, las once personas que se acercaban sacaron un postre cada uno -- ¡Ahora! --Gritó Harry…

--_Protego _

--No es justo Hermione --se quejó Ron a quien le había dado de lleno la tarta de fresa

La guerra de comida duró dos horas más, hasta que los pequeños se quedaron dormidos envueltos en crema batida, helado y pastel… la vida de Harry Potter por fin seria plena…

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Viernes, seis de la tarde, los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería corrían hacia los jardines, era hora de disfrutar de un merecido descanso, la primera semana de clases siempre era la más pesada… sin embargo, un joven de 11 años no podía decir lo mismo, el chico trapeaba furiosamente el pasillo por donde los alumnos corrían, los habría hechizado de haber tenido a la mano su varita, sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban de vez en cuando hacia el jardín donde todos descansaban, reían… se divertían, pero no él, no… no podía, y todo por el mal sentido del humor que tenía el nuevo profesor de adivinación… si a todos les había hecho gracia que pronosticara su propia muerte a manos de Voldemort y después la actuara, que siendo sinceros, merecía un Oscar como mejor actor protagónico de drama, categoría que debería ser agregada solo para él… por más que lo pensaba, no entendía la razón por la que había terminado limpiando el pasillo principal, el cual, jamás estaría limpio… 

--La primera semana, y ya en problemas… no me extraña para nada --una dulce, pero burlesca voz se escuchó frente al chico, éste trató de ignorarla y dando media vuelta siguió con su labor --Oye, no seas maleducado

--Déjame en paz

--Te falta una mancha ahí

El chico se giró y miró a la rubia frente a él, de algunos 13 años, tenía unos pícaros ojos azules, y sus rizos caían hasta su cintura

-- ¿Por qué no estás en la biblioteca, nerd? --siseó molesto el moreno, ella soltó una carcajada divertida

--Oh claro, el niño con un IQ de 300 me dice nerd --ironizó la rubia

--Déjame trabajar

--Te digo que te falta una mancha --insiste la chica

-- ¡Que no hay ninguna mancha! --Exclamó molesto el chico mirando hacia donde la rubia le señalaba

--_Wingardium leviosa _

El moreno se giró rápidamente al escuchar ese hechizo, la muchacha miraba hacia el jardín… poco a poco algo café se elevó por la ventana, la chica movió su varita hacia él, un gran montículo de tierra flotaba frente al joven, ella movió ligeramente su varita hacia abajo

--Ahora sí, hay una mancha --sonrió la rubia mientras un poco de tierra caía justo a los pies del chico, él entrecerró los ojos y la miró fulminantemente, movió el trapeador y quitó la tierra, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer otra poca de tierra, él la siguió… ella retrocedía y ensuciaba el pasillo, él trapeaba molesto sin despegar su vista de los ojos de ella… un par de metros después, en los que a ella se le terminó la tierra y él sonrió, ella casi tropieza con un trapeador que estaba recargado en la pared, dentro de una cubeta con agua sucia…

--Ya terminaste de arruinarme mi viernes, ahora lárgate --siseó el muchacho molesto

Ella tiró la cubeta, logrando que el agua hiciera una linda masa de lodo en todo el piso, y eso hizo que el chico explotara, y rojo intentara golpear a la chica con el trapeador, ella ágilmente tomó el otro trapeador del piso y poniéndolo enfrente, bloqueó el ataque del chico…

Él, molesto, intentó hacer que la chica tropezara, y así empezaron un extraño juego de hockey, sin bastones y sin discos… sino, con trapeadores y con los pies del otro como blanco… ella lo hizo retroceder, cinco, seis, ocho pasos, después él recuperó terreno y avanzó seis pasos, dos más para atrás, ahora tres hacia delante, de nuevo hacia atrás… ya no era hockey, ahora era esgrima con artículos para el aseo, una nueva modalidad… ambos eran muy hábiles… al mismo tiempo miraron en medio una cubeta con agua, sin pensarlo mucho metieron los trapeadores, ella le dio con la tela mojada por la espalda, él se arqueó levemente, el agua estaba fría, removió el trapeador en la cubeta y dando media vuelta, lo levantó con velocidad y rápidamente lo bajó...

Ella se puso contra la pared, muy cerca de su cara miró como la tela empapada en agua sucia pasaba muy rápido, lo siguió con la vista, las gotas caían en cámara lenta, él intentó parar el trapeador pero no pudo, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba…

Un par de segundos después, se escuchó el esperado splash, soltó el trapeador dejándolo colgando de una cabeza que no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a su anterior destinatario…

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos al escuchar como el palo de madera, hacía un sonido gracioso al dar contra la piedra del piso, o por lo menos a ellos les pareció gracioso, muy lejos de lo que estaban por escuchar…

-- ¡POTTER! --gritó el sujeto, su cabello largo y negro estilaba agua sucia, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos con una sonrisa peleando por salir en su rostro, inconcientemente miraron al hombre, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su larga nariz tenía algunos rayones negros y unos cabellos colgando, el chico pudo asegurar que la raíz del cabello no estaba mojada, pues, según él, al estar cubierta de tanta grasa el agua no podía entrar, ella miró la túnica negra del profesor, no tenía un solo pedazo seco, al notar eso, no pudo evitar mirar el cabello del hombre… -- ¡50 Puntos menos para grifindor! --exclamó Snape con un tic en el ojo, que, extrañamente le había empezado hacía tan solo cinco días… los miró con furia y sin decir algo más, los tomó a ambos de los brazos, ellos se dejaron guiar sin prestar objeción alguna…

----------------------------------------------

En el despacho del profesor de DCAO y jefe de la casa de grifindor, los dos chicos miraban el ir y venir del jefe de su casa… el hombre se detuvo, bufó y volvió a andar… unos segundos después se volvió a detener, se ajustó en una coleta su cabello azabache, se acomodó las gafas redondas que caían por su nariz y los miró, ellos se mordían el labio inferior, no querían reír… los ojos verdes del profesor parecían esperar una respuesta, que al no ser obtenida se molestaron aún más…

--Sigo esperando la explicación

--Bueno… --empezó el chico, pero guardó silencio, si habría la boca, reiría

--Verá profesor es que… --pero ella también guardó silencio…

-- Veré… ¿Qué veré?, quiero que me expliquen en este instante… --la voz del profesor sonaba realmente molesta y ni que decir de la mirada… abrió la boca asombrado, esos dos chicos… ¿reían?

Sí, ambos chicos reían con diversión, sin que se les dijera ambos se sentaron y siguieron riendo, ella había empezado a llorar de la risa y él tenía hipo

-- ¿saben que están en problemas? --preguntó el profesor mirándolos incrédulo

Los dos asintieron, el chico se enderezó en su lugar y tratando de dejar de reír miró al profesor

--Es que… es increíble, había tanta grasa que el agua no entró --exclamó el chico mirándolo como si hubiera descubierto una nueva teoría de la relatividad

--Y su cara, la hubieras visto… y como el trapeador iba directo a su cabeza y…

-- ¡Basta!, están en graves problemas… --los interrumpió el profesor

--Lo sabemos, pero éste será el mejor castigo de mi vida --dijo ilusionado el chico, el profesor lo miró temiendo por la salud mental del muchacho

--En verdad valió la pena… ha sido asombroso, genial… simplemente excelso --comentó la chica, el profesor se llevó una mano a la cara mientras negaba lentamente

-- ¡No hagan eso!... no fue algo bueno…--reprendió el hombre mirando como los chicos chocaban las palmas para volver a reír

--Oh vamos papá, me vas a decir que nunca lo habías deseado --dijo el muchacho

--Si solo lo hubieras visto papá, digno de tenerlo grabado, te aseguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar --dijo esta vez la rubia

--Lo que les aseguro que nunca van a olvidar va a ser el castigo… --inició el profesor, pero la risa de los chicos lo interrumpió -- ¡KOBRA! --el grito del hombre hizo que la rubia guardara silencio y lo mirara --ayudarás a tu hermano a limpiar los pasillos y después las cocinas, Sirius Elí tú seguirás con los pasillos y después irás a los baños… ¡NO! --exclamó al mirar la intención del chico por objetar algo --no hay ningún, pero papá… nada… --la rubia volvió a reír y poco después se le unió su hermano, Harry los miró, no podía creerlo -- Kobra…

--lo… lo siento papá, pero es que la imagen de Snape con el trapeador en la cabeza… --Kou se interrumpió y volvió a reír

--y… y… como el agua no logró mojar todo su cabello --Siguió Elí hipando entre carcajadas

Harry no pudo evitarlo y dibujó una casi invisible sonrisa

--Kobra, no irás a hogsmade

Kou dejó de reír y miró a su padre

--Bien papá --sonrió la rubia, intentó ahogar la carcajada, se mordió el labio inferior, después el superior, ahora ambos, sus mejillas se inflaron, pero terminó riendo, tuvo que detenerse de Elí pues estaba a punto de caer de la silla

--Le diré a su madre lo que acaban de hacer --comentó Harry mirando a los chicos fijamente, ellos, con una señal de la mano le dieron a entender que estaba bien… no podían dejar de reír --tendrán detención por dos meses conmigo a partir de las ocho --los chicos asintieron con la cabeza --no podrán comer postre alguno por tres meses --agregó Harry pensando que con eso dejarían de reír, pero se equivocó, los chicos volvieron a asentir --confiscaré el mapa del merodeador, mi capa y el surtido que tengan de sortilegios Weasley --intentó Harry, Elí ya se sujetaba el estomago sentado en el piso recargado en Kou, espalda con espalda --merecen una tunda --los chicos asintieron, poco a poco Elí se paró y sin dejar de reír puso las manos sobre el escritorio y separó las piernas, Kou lo imitó a su lado, Harry los miraba incrédulo --me voy a quitar el cinturón y les voy a dar con él por… --Harry se puso frente a ellos y desabrochó su cinturón, los miró fijamente --Anden, ya… vayan a su sala común y terminen la tarea --se había dado por vencido, la imagen de Snape mojado de pies a… a media cabeza era demasiado, ya tenían el recuerdo para hacer un patronus poderoso… aún riendo a carcajada limpia, los dos chicos salieron del despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, camino a su sala común…

Harry miró la puerta cerrarse, se sentó tras su escritorio y tomó entre sus manos un portarretrato dorado, en él, su familia lo saludaba alegre… tenía cuatro maravillosos hijos… después de todo, el sermón que les había dado Molly cuando se había vuelto a encontrar con Ginny, llevaba premio… una hermosa niña pelirroja, parecida a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero también a aquella que lo dio todo por él… por eso llevaba su nombre y ese sello que a él lo había caracterizado más aún, que la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda… ahora tenía ya ocho años… sus gemelos, brutalmente inteligentes, de ya 11 años… después de tanto problema, y de creer estar a punto de perderla para siempre… su pequeña rubia, que ahora tenía 13 años… por ultimo y no menos importante, su amada pelirroja, que en poco tiempo le daría su quinto hijo… y quien sabe, cuantos más… suspiró alegre, se puso de pie y sonriente fue hasta una ventana, miró el bosque prohibido imponente como siempre… amplió su sonrisa al mirar lo que parecía un alboroto en el jardín, seguramente armado por Illya, pero ideado por Joy, el hijo de Remus… Remus, ahora su gran amigo, era el director de Hogwarts, Tonks también estaba embarazada… Ron tenía una exitosa tienda de artículos de quiditch en el callejón diagon, Hermione… miró serio el cielo por unos segundos, volvió a sonreír, grande había sido su sorpresa el día del parto de Hermione cuando el médico había dicho que eran trillizos … dos pelirrojos, niño y niña, el tercero castaño, los tres con los mismos ojos de Ron… soltó una ligera risita al llegar con Draco, ese que le había hecho imposible el colegio, jamás pensó que llegarían a ser tan amigos, su sonrisa casi escapa de su rostro al recordar lo mal que se había puesto cuando, por un desmayo de Jane la había tenido que llevar con el sanador y éste le había dicho que iba a ser padre… y al día siguiente que fueron al hospital por el problema que había tenido Hermione, cuando casi moría, el ojo hinchado que llevaba Draco, se había desmayado y golpeado contra el escritorio del sanador, ahora esperaban a su segundo hijo…

No podía ser más feliz, tenía todo lo que alguien necesitaba, una familia, amigos, una carrera que no le quitaba tiempo con sus hijos… aún conservaba su empresa, ahora la atendía su abogado, él solo iba un sábado cada tres meses y eso le bastaba… no necesitaba nada más… se recargó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró los terrenos del colegio, suspiró sonriente y con un golpecito en la pared, dio media vuelta hacia su escritorio, debía revisar algunos pergaminos… solo había girado y se había congelado, agitó la cabeza, su vista lo debía haber engañado, pero… de un brinco volvió a la ventana, de nuevo lo había visto… se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su túnica, se las colocó con cuidado y puso atención, pero no necesitó mucha ahí estaba, no era una mala pasada de su vista, en el bosque prohibido había visto un brillo rojo, un tétrico brillo rojo, dos ojos parecían mirarlo, hizo una mueca de dolor, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente

--No… no puede ser… es imposible --negó rápidamente con la cabeza escudriñando el paisaje… el brillo rojizo se acababa de apagar… se presionó la mano contra la frente, un terrible dolor estaba empezando, sintió húmedo, sintió una tibieza que no quería sentir… un cristal de sus gafas se empañó de rojo, con miedo se miró la mano, estaba cubierta de sangre… después de tanto tiempo, le volvía a doler la cicatriz…

* * *

_**FIN...**_

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeee y qué les ha parecido???? díganme, tengo cierta afición por terminar los fics en numeros cerrados y con las segundas temporadas también jejejeje... jajajajajja... haganme un favor, me gustaría saber cuantos han leido mi pequeño fic DEJENME REVIEW AUNQUE SEA CON UN NUMERO O LETRA... AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA SABER LO QUE OPINAN.. LES HA GUSTADO???? MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO Y NO DEJADO REVIEW, TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE DEJARON... BESOSSSSSS... **

**PD1... LEAN EL RESTO DE MIS FICS XD jajajajjajaa  
**

* * *

**_P.D2... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	11. El heredero de Voldemort

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

****HOLAAAA...

SE QUE DEBÍA HABER PUESTO ESTO DESDE HACE MUCHO, EN ESPECIAL PORQUE MUCHOS PIDIERON UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERO LO OLVIDÉ JEJEJEJE... LO SIENTOOOOOOOO

LA SGUENDA PARTE DE KOBRA YA ESTÁ, BUSQUEN... _**EL HEREDERO DE VOLDEMORT**_

_**PODRÁ HARRY LOGRAR MANTENER LA ESTABILIDAD DE SU FAMILIA Y LA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, CON DOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS COMO LOS QUE SE LE PRESENTAN???, EL REGRESO DE LOS PADRES BIOLÓGICOS DE KOBRA Y LA EXISTENCIA DEL PRIMOGÉNITO DE VOLDEMORT... **_

Vale, ya cumplí XD..

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
